Pela segunda vez
by larissacosta52
Summary: Em uma viagem, tudo se perde.Jared terá de ser forte por ele e Jensen, e o mais importante: Reconquistá-lo.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi pessoal! Estou aqui de novo com mais uma história Padackles. Mas infelizmente por enquanto vou demorar um pouco pra postar. Estou em fase de provas finais, mas quis logo dividir com vocês o primeiro capítulo. Mas logo, logo irei postar com frequência! Espero que gostem e comentem! **

_Ele tinha a total certeza._

_Olhando para o amor da sua vida ali, dormindo calmamente, tinha certeza que queria passar o resto da sua vida ali ao seu lado, sem se importar com os problemas que iria enfrentar. Com ele se sentia amado, completo e o fazia feliz como jamais imaginaria. _

Os primeiros raios de sol que antes tímidos começaram a surgir aos poucos, naquela fria manha de quinta feira em Vancouver.

Antes de abrir os olhos, sorriu ao sentir aquele abraço forte e confortante que conhecia tão bem. Que o mundo explodisse neste momento. Se seu grandão estiver ao seu lado, a sua felicidade seria completa.

-Hey dorminhoco, já passou da hora... – sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do moreno que ao escutar as tais palavras deu um salto da cama, nessa tentativa acabou caindo no chão. Jensen começou a rir histericamente.

-Qual é Jen! Isso não tem graça- disse o moreno fazendo bico, o que Jensen foi tirar com um beijo, logo foi se aprofundando, o loiro então começou a acariciar as costas nuas de Jared que se arrepio no mesmo instante.

-Jen eu tenho que ir pro restaurante... - disse completamente rendido pelas carícias do namorado.

-é, mas eu acho que tenho alguns minutos de sobra com meu cozinheiro favorito não é? Afinal... Não pode negar pra mim Jay... Sou seu namorado e preciso ter atendimento vip- respondeu o loiro beijando e mordendo de leve seu pescoço.

-Você sempre será vip pra mim. - sorriram e foram novamente em direção à cama.

**J2**

Em seu restaurante, Jared era o cozinheiro chefe e naquela tarde estava acabando de organizar os últimos retoques de um prato de culinária francesa para uma mesa, quando sentiu seu celular tocar no bolso de seu jeans.

-Oi Megan! O que você fez de errado?- brincou e logo depois riu ao imaginar a cara de enfezada da irmã mais nova.

- há muito engraçado! Bom na verdade eu liguei pra saber como você está mano.

-Tudo bem Meg, e com você?

-Por aqui tudo bem... Estou com saudades de você, quando você e Jensen viram aqui no Texas?

-Provavelmente no próximo mês, Jen está cheio de trabalho então não posso atrapalha-lo agora, apesar de ele também estar louco para ir aí visitar vocês e os Pais dele.

-Sei... Mas agora mudando de assunto, você já conversou com ele a respeito sobre aquilo que conversamos?

-Não maninha, estou esperando o momento certo- disse Jared acrescentando uma pequena quantidade de molho branco no prato.

-E quando vai ser Jay? Ano que vem?- Megan perguntou irônica.

-Relaxa ok? Só quero fazer tudo certo afinal o Jensen merece.

-Tudo bem Jay, mande um beijo pra ele ok? Te amo

-Também te amo Megan.

**J2 **

Jensen estava sentado terminando de analisar alguns documentos que estavam pendentes, quando escutou a porta se abrindo, sorriu ao ver Jared entrando.

-Oi Amor! O que está fazendo?- perguntou Jared dando um longo beijo no loiro.

-Estava dando umas revisadas aqui... E como foi o trabalho hoje? Ocorreu tudo bem?- sentou-se no colo do moreno que estava agora estava sentado no sofá.

-Aham. Jen eu... Quero conversar com você.

-o que houve?- estava preocupado ao ver o outro tão sério.

-Eu estava pensando... Como nós temos trabalhado sem parar nessas últimas semanas, e eu sei que você tecnicamente acabou o seu último trabalho, e também tem o Misha que pode dar uma ajuda nos últimos retoques e...

-Jay?

- o que?

-Dá pra você ser mais direto? Por favor?-sabia que quando seu namorado começava a falar de algo muito empolgado demorava um bom tempo pra se calar, parecia uma criança gigante que se entupia de doces apesar de ter intolerância a lactose e também tinha a incrível mania de rir por qualquer coisinha insignificante. Igual a uma vez que chegou cansado em casa e viu Jared esparramado no sofá e gargalhando. Estava assistindo desenhos.

Jensen inevitavelmente sorriu ao lembrar.

-Vamos viajar! Vamos curtir, sei lá. - riu Jared com entusiasmo

-Jay, eu não sei... Podemos deixar para o outro fim de semana? Eu acho melhor por que...

-Jen! Por favor, estou pedindo pra você! Sei que ultimamente você anda cansado, e mal temos tempo pra sair. Vai ser legal!

-E pra onde nós iremos exatamente gênio?- perguntou cruzando os braços mesmo sabendo que não iria conseguir discordar de um pedido de Jared.

-Podemos ir visitar nossos pais. Mas claro ficaremos em um hotel. Podemos ir amanha! Que tal?-abraçou Jensen que ainda o olhava desconfiado.

-Você já tinha planejado isso Jared?

-Claro que sim! Nós estamos precisando mesmo de um descanso. E você sabe que é sério por que eu, Jared estou falando.

-Isso é um bom motivo.

**J2**

No dia seguinte, Jared estava tão animado no café da manha que não via a hora de irem pegar a estrada para a cidade natal, visitar os Pais. E o que mais o animava era uma novidade que ele guardava por enquanto somente pra si. Mas que esperava que o seu namorado gostasse, afinal estava certo do que queria.

Jensen ia passar rapidamente em seu escritório para conversar com Misha para acertar tudo por lá enquanto estivesse viajando. Queria bastante sair e curtir com Jared e ver a família fazia um bom tempo que não saiam pra viajar. Mas sentia que algo não sairia bem. Uma voz bem no fundo de sua mente que algo não daria certo. Ver Jared tão animado, claro mais que o normal, o deixava feliz. Observar as covinhas que o fez sentir aquelas tais famosas borboletas no estomago. E involuntariamente sorrir junto. Não queria estragar os planos, que pelo visto o outro tinha pensado há algum tempo.

Bateu na porta da sala que ficava ao lado da sua, não escutou nenhuma resposta resolveu entrar e encontrou Misha sentado em sua cadeira, com certeza pela cara estava em Júpiter. Não resistiu e gritou:

-Misha!

Gargalhou alto ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo, que quase caíra da cadeira. Ajeitou-se novamente e olhou para o loiro que ainda ria, mas agora estava controlado.

-A próxima vez que fizer isso eu mato você!

-Qual é Mi, foi engraçado. – falou logo depois ao se sentar na cadeira a frente do colega. - estava pensando no Mark por acaso?

-Ficou muito óbvio assim? – riu ao ouvir o comentário – quer que eu fale também quando sairmos pra jantar e você fica com aquela cara de bobão, ah não você já tem. Mil perdoes Jensen!-riu abertamente ao ver o outro mostrar-lhe a língua.

Depois de terem acertado, algumas ideias para o próximo trabalho, e Jensen ter prometido que quando voltasse de viagem iria trabalhar dobrado para Misha. Mas sua cabeça ainda vagava longe por causa do receio da viagem. E como seu melhor amigo o conhecia desde a adolescência, sabia que havia algo de errado.

-O que aconteceu Jen? Está tudo bem?

-Claro! É só que... Como já sabe hoje eu e o Jay vamos viajar... - disse surpreso pela pergunta.

-Eu sei disso, mas quero saber o há de errado.

-Bom, eu estou com um pouco de receio de viajar agora.

-Por quê? Vocês brigaram? Não esta falando com seus pais?

-Não é nada disso! É só que... Olha esquece é bobagem. É melhor eu ir nós vamos daqui a duas horas e ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas.

-Promete que quando chegar lá vai me ligar? – disse o moreno não convencido de nada que o outro disse.

-Ok, seu chato. – Jensen sorriu.

**J2 **

Na estrada apenas a música da rádio tirava o silencio do carro, Jensen dirigia atentamente enquanto, Jared olhava a paisagem que agora lá fora anoitecia.

Colocou sua mão na perna do outro, despertando-o de seus devaneios, e na verdade do seu verdadeiro objetivo. Não aguentava mais, queria logo contar a Jensen. Mas faria tudo ser bem especial. Sorriu e colocou e entrelaçou suas mãos com as do loiro.

-Tudo bem? Está tão calado... – perguntou Jensen ainda olhando para a estrada, ligou os faróis.

-Claro, estou bem Jen... Estou pensando em algumas coisas que pretendo fazer com você quando chegarmos ao hotel. - respondeu Jared mordendo de leve a orelha do outro, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

-Ok, mas pra isso precisamos estar vivos pra isso acontecer, então trate de ficar quieto, isso é uma ordem!- falou com uma voz autoritária.

-Você fica tão sexy, assim sabia... Adoro essa sua autoridade toda, Sr. Ackles.

Jensen olhou rapidamente para o moreno ao seu lado e riu, olhando apaixonado para o outro e sabia que era correspondido.

-Sabia que eu te amo?- disse dando um selinho no moreno

-Eu sei... Eu tamb... Jen cuidado!

_E depois do desvio apenas a ambos veio à escuridão._

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente! Bom eu disse que iria demorar a postar... Mas como hoje tirei um dia de descanso pra mim, apesar de amanha voltar à luta! Resolvi postar o capitulo dois hoje. O próximo saíra apenas depois do dia 28. Espero que gostem deste capitulo. Beijos a todos!**

A primeira coisa de que se arrependeu de fazer foi o simples fato de ter aberto seus olhos, tanto pela ardência, que era insuportável, quanto à imagem diante de si.

Sentia seu pé direito preso em algum lugar, provavelmente nas ferragens do carro, a dor era excruciante. Sua cabeça latejava. Só o simples fato de tentar piscar já era um sacrifício. Mas o que o deixou, mas horrorizado e a dor que sentia fisicamente não se compara ao ver seu Jensen ali, desacordado, coberto de sangue. Estava tão desnorteado, vendo-o ali que não sentia as lágrimas correndo em seu rosto.

Os faróis piscavam, e ora clareavam a floresta, e onde podia ver a arvore onde haviam batido. Sua cabeça doía cada vez mais, queria ficar acordado mais não conseguia mais abrir seus olhos. Jensen. tinha que voltar por ele. Não poderia abandona-lo. Eles tinham tantos planos pela frente, tantos momentos a ser vividos. A única coisa que se lembrou de ter escutado foi um barulho estridente de uma sirene antes de apagar novamente.

**J2**

-Ah, mas que droga, pessoas precisam dormir!- sussurrou Misha irritado por ouvir seu celular tocar em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. Afastou-se de Mark que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. - Alo?

-Boa noite, Sr. Collins?

-Sim... Até onde eu me lembro ainda sou eu.

-Desculpe, é que encontramos o número de seu telefone no celular de Jared Padalecki, então...

-O que houve?- perguntou o moreno mais desperto, sentou-se para ouvir melhor.

Misha tentava manter a calma, ao longo das informações que recebia. Mark acordara e agora apenas via o namorado no celular, e pela expressão do moreno, com certeza não viriam notícias boas.

-Jared e Jensen sofreram um acidente, eu preciso ir até o hospital. - levantou-se de supetão e começou a se vestir de costas pro outro.

Mark se levantou e foi até ele, o virando para si e percebeu que o namorado chorava.

-Mi, vai ficar tudo bem... - o abraçou, enquanto Misha tentava parar seus soluços.

Geralmente, o mais forte dos dois era Misha. Sempre o colocava pra cima, quando estava triste ou muito chateado. Sorrir era constante perto dele. Mas quando mexiam com sua família ou seus amigos, se transformava em outro. Faria de tudo pra que ocorresse tudo bem. Mas Jensen era seu melhor amigo, passaram por tantas coisas juntos, barreiras, confusões. Era quase como um irmão. Foi ele que o apresentou Mark. Aquele seu melhor amigo idiota que agora estava em estado grave em um hospital.

-Eu não sei Mark, dessa vez eu não sei se vai ficar tudo bem.

**J2**

No hospital, Misha estava sentado aguardando notícias, enquanto Mark foi à cantina buscar café. Ao se virar viu os Pais de Jensen, e Mackenzie. Levantou-se e abraçou Donna que estava com os olhos vermelhos, de tanto chorar. Roger não estava diferente.

-Querido... O médico deu alguma notícia deles?

-Ele disse que...

Neste exato momento, um homem de jaleco acenou a todos e logo se apresentou.

-Sou o Dr. Beaver, sou o médico responsável pelos pacientes Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles, acredito que vocês sejam a família deles certo?

-Na verdade, somos pais de Jensen... Mas os pais de Jared logo chegaram. - disse Roger cumprimentando o médico. - E então, Dr. Beaver qual é o estado deles?

-Bom... Jared está inconsciente, e apenas torceu o tornozelo, e terá de estar de repouso, mas tarde provavelmente irá estar melhor, e acordar em breve.

-Graças a deus!- sussurrou Donna – mas enquanto ao nosso filho? Ele vai ficar bem, não é?

Misha que agora, calado ao lado de Mark observava o médico a sua frente, e pelo silencio que transpassava no ambiente, seu amigo estaria numa pior.

-Jensen infelizmente, teve traumatismo craniano e está em coma. E quase não conseguimos trazer ele de volta.

Roger abraçou a mulher, que dessa vez não conseguiu segurar o choro.

- Mas ele vai sobreviver não vai?- perguntou Mackenzie que até não tinha se pronunciado, tentando se acalmar.

-Ele tem grandes chances de melhorar... Mais tarde iremos leva-lo para fazer uma avaliação geral, mas ele entrou em estado estável agora. Só que não sabemos quanto tempo ele irá ficar desacordado. Isso pode levar a semanas, e talvez meses até acordar.

-Jensen é forte, nosso menino é forte, amor. Ele vai sair dessa. - disse Roger à esposa.

Beaver ainda explicou alguns procedimentos precisos que precisariam assinar então foram até seu consultório.

Depois de alguns minutos, os Pais de Jared chegaram e souberam das notícias e ficaram mais abalados ainda. Ficaram um pouco aliviados ao saberem sobre o estado do filho, mas claro a preocupação também era com Jensen.

Ficaram aguardando mais noticias sobre ambos, mas infelizmente não houve nenhuma mudança. Os pais de Jensen e Jared foram pra casa, mas voltariam no dia seguinte, junto com Megan que infelizmente teria que ir apenas amanha. Apenas ficaram Mark, o namorado e Mackenzie que pediu folga no trabalho nesta semana.

O loiro ressonava no ombro de Misha, enquanto este fazia um leve cafuné em seus cabelos curtos, sorriu tristemente pensando em como dessa vez tinha acertado no cara certo. Frase mesmo dita por Jensen em um jogo que foram ele, Mark, Jensen e Jared.

-Mi, ele vai sair dessa. Meu mano é duro na queda. E quando ele acordar vou dar uns cascudos nele até prometer que não vai mais um susto na gente. - disse Mackenzie sentada ao seu lado.

-Concordo... Mas o que me preocupa também é Jared. Quando ele acordar e souber... Vai ser um choque pra ele.

-Eu sei... Mas ele vai ter que ser forte por ele e por Jensen agora, ele tem que usar todo aquele tamanho pra alguma coisa.

Passada algumas horas, viram Beaver entrou no hall do hospital acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

-Jared acordou.

**Continua...**

~**J2~**

**Uchi-uzu**: _oi! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, e é infelizmente tive que acabar a alegria dos J2 nesse capitulo. E olha que não vai parar por aí. E você pelo visto você tem um dom: de adivinhação rs. Vai ser uma honra ter você por aqui, mesmo que apenas acompanhe. Beijos! _

**Jess**: _oi! Que bom ver você aqui de novo acompanhando mais uma fic minha! Nossa amei de verdade sua presença aqui. E tive que começar a fic assim par poder dar continuidade da história... Mas sei que você está gostando. Rsrsrs. E o Jared pretendia sim, dar uma surpresa ao Jensen, mas com esse acontecimento, atrapalhou tudo. _

_E você tem razão, o Jared foi meio culpado por ir cutucar o outro bem no meio da viagem... e o Jensen levou sim um pouco da culpa também, por dar um selinho bem naquela hora. Mas não o culpo. Rs Obrigada por ter lido! Beijos!_

**Pérola:** _oi! Que bom que gostou desse capitulo, também gostei dele apesar do infeliz acidente e justamente em uma viagem especial. Ah... Não posso dizer. Mas com certeza será esclarecida ao longo da história. E gato do Misha é o Pellegrino. Acho super fofo os dois juntos! Rs e obrigada por você acompanhar e comentar! É muito importante pra mim saber da sua opinião, afinal você é escritora profissional de Padackles!Rsrsrs... Beijos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas como disse estava em fase de prova, então tive pouco tempo para postar. Mas voltei, e pretendo postar logo. Bom... esse capitulo na verdade eu não achei muito legal. Mas acho que vão gostar do capitulo quatro. Será um pouco maior que esse. Espero que gostem!**

Logo quando acordou, sentiu uma leve pontada em seu pé, e viu que estava enfaixado. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava em um quarto de hospital. Odiava hospitais. Viu um homem mais velho com uma prancheta na mão e sorria amigavelmente.

-Olá Jared, como se sente?

-Bem... Só um pouco de dor no tornozelo. - disse ainda um pouco alienado- O que aconteceu? O que estou fazendo em um hospital?

-Bom... Primeiramente devo dizer que sou Jim, seu médico. Você está aqui por que sofreu um acidente de carro Jared. Se lembra agora?

Jared olhava fixamente para o médico tentando absorver as informações que lhe falava e então as lembranças ocuparam sua mente.

A viagem. A colisão. Sangue. Jensen...

-Jensen... - sussurrou assustado. Queria tanto saber dele, mas estava com tanto medo de ouvir que o amor de sua vida o havia deixado. Respirou fundo e tomou um pouco de ar- E... Jensen? Ele está...

-Está vivo. – sorriu Beaver.

Jared se sentiu aliviado por um momento, mas pelo o que lembrou viu a forte batida que haviam dado antes de apagar totalmente. Preocupado perguntou:

-Mas como ele está? Quero dizer... Ele está bem, não está?

-Eu creio que não seja uma boa hora para discutirmos sobre o estado de Jensen, temos que nos preocupar primeiramente co...

-Não!- interrompeu o moreno- Eu quero saber, tenho que saber o que houve com ele! Por favor, o senhor tem que me dizer- disse Jared com os olhos marejados.

-Preciso que se acalme você não pode se exaltar, acabou de acordar depois de ficar horas se recuperando.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando afastar aquela lembrança horrível de Jensen desacordado com a cabeça no volante do carro. Sangue. Fechou os olhos e por mais difícil acalmou seu coração que neste momento queria saber por sua boca.

-Infelizmente Jensen sofreu uma grave fratura na região esquerda do cérebro e está inconsciente, está em estado estável, mas não temos a resposta para quanto tempo Sr. Ackles irá levar para acordar.

-Quando... Vou poder vê-lo?- ignorou as pontadas em seu peito.

-Você ainda ficará sobe minha supervisão. Mas até amanha se melhorar poderá receber alta e voltar pra casa e descansar até seu tornozelo estiver melhor, e depois poderá ver Jensen.

A hipótese de ficar em casa, nem se quer passou por um segundo em sua cabeça.

-Sua família estava aqui, mas foram pra casa e devem voltar mais tarde para visita-lo. Seus amigos estão lá fora. Você deve descansar agora, mas vou deixar que falem com você rapidamente ok?

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Hey grandão... Como está?- disse Misha encostando a porta ao entrar.

-Hey... - disse Jared com a voz fraca, mas não olhava diretamente para o amigo. Não queria que visse suas lágrimas. Tudo o que sentia em si era culpa. Raiva de si mesmo. Mas Misha percebeu apenas pelo simples fato de ver Jared apertando o lençol branco com força, tanto que seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados.

-Jay... Acalme-se. Não vai adiantar de nada ficar assim. - colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando reconforta-lo por mais que estivesse bastante preocupado com Jensen. Mas sabia que por mais que todos estivessem realmente aflitos, era Jared que sofria a queda maior, a mais brusca queda de todas.

-Mi... Você... Acha que ele vai... Sair dessa?

-Que isso cara? Mas é claro, afinal vocês tem muito pela frente! E quem é que eu vou perturbar em pleno fim de semana? Ou em alguma hora inapropriada talvez?- brincou tentando amenizar o clima. Sorriu ao ver que conseguiu pelo menos um sorriso por mais fraco que seja de Jared. – Mas você sabe que tem que ser forte agora. Jensen vai precisar de você mais do que nunca. Sei que está com vários monstros dentro de si agora, mas tem que levantar a cabeça e esperar Jensen voltar para nós.

-Eu sei. Eu só... Queria que fosse um pesadelo entende? Que isso fosse uma péssima brincadeira de mau gosto comigo, e quando acordasse eu visse ele do meu lado apenas dormindo, sem preocupação. Nada.

-Infelizmente o tempo de vocês acabou. Mas Jared poderá receber visitas mais tarde ok?- disse o médico adentrando no quarto, Misha acenou e então se virou para o amigo.

-Pensa no que eu disse certo? Vai ficar tudo bem. – abraçou Jared que tremia levemente.

-Obrigado Misha.

**J2**

Passado mais algumas horas, Misha havia ido pro seu apartamento com Mark assim como a irmã de Jensen, que voltaria pela parte da tarde, no horário de visitas, pois Jared estava em repouso por ter tomado medicamentos e Jensen... Ainda estava na mesma situação.

-E então... Como você está?

Estava deitado no sofá, enquanto Mark fazia um leve cafuné em seus cabelos. Era uma das técnicas de fazer o namorado dormir, quando não conseguia dormir ou quando estava muito nervoso com algo.

-Preocupado.

-Bom... Isso todos nós estamos. Mas quero saber o que se passa aí dentro. - cutucou levemente com o dedo polegar na testa de Misha que sorriu.

-Você ainda não se cansou de mim?- perguntou Misha fechando os olhos e aproveitando melhor o carinho que recebia.

- Não... Vai ter que fazer melhor, pra que eu possa gostar menos de você Misha Collins. - sorriu Mark.

-Obrigado. – beijaram-se e logo depois de alguns minutos o moreno adormeceu ainda sendo observado por Mark.

_Seria uma longa noite._

**Continua...**

**~J2~**

**Pérola**: _oi! Sabes que você me deu um susto logo na primeira frase dizendo que não havia gostado de algo no capitulo! Sério! rs e sim esse casal é muito lindo né? Tipo... Pra mim só rolaria mesmo se fosse com o Pellegrino. Anjo e o diabinho. rs e bom o Jared vai ficar um pouco depre mas vai ser forte pra quando Jensen sair dessa...mas vão rolar mais problemas por aí, e sei que você gosta então não me preocupo muito, rs rs. Beijos!_

**Jess:** _oi! Eu sei que deve estar mesmo ocupada afinal quando chega fim de ano parece que estamos cada vez mais atarefados. Mas relaxa! Leia quando der pra você. E com certeza você e a Pérola devem estar fazendo folia por causa do sofrimento do Jared hein? rs mas tudo bem eu entendo que você o ame mas que ele tenha que sofrer também. Hey! A culpa não é minha não senhorita, isso tinha que acontecer. rs mas o Jared vai ficar mesmo abalado...vai precisar do apoio dos amigos. Como Misha por exemplo. Mas ainda tem muita agua pra rolar espere e verá! rs Beijos!_

**DWS:** _oi! Primeiramente agradeço por comentar afinal é sempre bom saber oque pensam a respeito da história. E eles exageraram mesmo na dose bem na estrada. Isso demonstra o que um simples gesto de amor fez! RS. e acho que estou cercada de videntes. Rs. Mas tive que fazer assim para que no decorrer da história fluísse bem. Espero que goste e acompanhe. Beijos!_

C**risro**:_ oi! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz. E você é o segundo a dizer que sou má! RS mas tive que fazer essa ''pequena'' tragédia. Mas prometo compensar depois com cenas legais dos J2, pode acreditar! rs e Misha é um amigão mesmo. E sim se fosse pra fazer um par para o Misha é perfeito um diabinho chamado Mark. rs rs...Jared vai sofrer com esse tempo sem Jensen. Mas prometo não deixar Jensen muito afastado. Logo, logo ele estará de volta. Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi pessoal! Eu ia postar apenas no feriado, mas resolvi logo postar hoje. Gostei desse capitulo, tem um pouco de Jensen pra vocês. O próximo capitulo sairá apenas dia 16. Espero que gostem e comentem! Beijos!**

Três semanas se passaram e não houve melhoras ou mudanças qualquer no estado de Jensen. E a aflição de todos a cada dia crescia cada vez mais. Os pais do loiro iam o visitar quase todos os dias, contando com Misha e as e às vezes Mark.

Mas todos os dias sem exceção, Jared estava lá. Suas crises de choro haviam passado, mas às vezes não conseguia controlar as lágrimas ao entrar em casa e não ver um loiro sorridente ou muito concentrado, rodeado de papéis trabalhando em outro projeto.

De tanto ir ao hospital, já nem estranhava mais o fato de não gostar do lugar. As enfermeiras que entravam para verificar Jensen viam a mesma cena: Jared sentado na poltrona com as mãos entrelaçadas com as do loiro, o olhando quase sem piscar. É como se esse gesto fosse costume do moreno, ou como se não quisesse perder nenhum segundo ao lado do homem que estava aparentemente dormindo.

Misha já havia conversado com Jared a respeito de estar sempre abatido, ou ter ido se distrair no trabalho. Mas o moreno recusou qualquer argumento e disse que sairia apenas para ir para casa descansar a noite. E era poucas vezes que deitava na cama novamente. Na maioria das vezes dormia no sofá com a televisão ligada.

-Hey Jen... Quando é que você vai me dar aquele sorriso que eu amo tanto hein? Você dizia tanto do meu, mas eu discordo que seja mais bonito que o seu. – sorriu, apertando levemente a mão do namorado. – Essa era viagem que eu mais esperava, mas parece que você estava certo sobre não ir querer viajar. Poderíamos ter ficado em casa tentando ensinar a você a fritar um ovo pelo menos. Pois é. nós poderíamos... - sussurrou a ultima parte para si. E começou a chorar baixinho.

-Me desculpe Jen... Se eu tivesse te escutado, ou não tivesse tirado sua atenção naquela hora nada disso teria acontecido. Eu fui um patético, idiota... Só quero você de volta pra mim. Preciso tanto de você. Não quero pensar no pior, mas semana que vem vai fazer um mês que você esta aqui nesta cama de hospital, sem dar um sinal pra mim. Me de um sinal amor, apenas um sinal de que você está lutando aí dentro. E que vai voltar logo pra gente.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava ficando bem tarde, bocejou cansado. Levantou-se e como sempre todos os dias, beijava a testa de Jensen.

-Eu te amo...

**J2**

Estava quase dormindo deitado no sofá quando escutou a campainha tocar, foi ver e logo pensou que era Misha, afinal ele ia quase todo dia conversar com ele, ou ia apenas para assistir um jogo qualquer que passava nos canais. Mesmo estando aéreo do que acontecia. Mas surpreendeu-se ao ver Megan ali na sua frente.

-Oi mano!- sorriu abraçando o moreno que não hesitou e a enlaçou fortemente, colocando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. - ok, também estava com saudades, mas agora eu quero respirar um pouco!

-Desculpe. – disse envergonhado, puxando a irmã mais nova pra dentro fechando a porta a seguir. - vem, quero saber de você, faz um bom tempo que não dou um cascudo em você.

-Valeu... É isso que eu recebo, quando visito você. Já estou acostumada mesmo...

Sentaram-se no sofá um de frente pro outro, mas nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Megan apenas fitava o irmão que não parecia com o velho Jared de antes.

-Hey mano... Como você está hoje?

-Estou bem...

-Sabe que pode abrir o jogo comigo não é? Sou sua irmã número um!

-Mas você é a única irmã que eu tenho!- Jared riu.

-é eu sei... E eu sei também que sou a mais bonita também, fazer o que!- brincou e sorriu ao ver o outro fazer um bico. - tá bom! Você é o mais bonito.

Falaram de várias coisas, sobre o trabalho de Megan, a vida de solteira que diz estar por enquanto apenas curtindo o momento. Ela percebeu que Jared perguntava e sorria algumas vezes, mas não dava nenhuma brecha para que perguntasse algo a respeito dele mesmo ou de Jensen.

-Jay?- chamou-o observando o moreno que parecia estar distante.

-Hum?

-Quer conversar?- deu uma tapinha em sua perna como se o chamasse para desabafar, pois via que Jared estava por um fio a chorar, por mais que se fizesse de forte. Jared deitou a cabeça em sua coxa olhando fixamente para um retrato dele com Jensen que estava em cima da mesa. Tirou a foto quando Jensen estava todo sujo de trigo. Sorriu ao ver a cara de desagrado do outro.

-O que foi?

-Nada eu só... Olhei pra aquela foto e lembrei-me da cara de irritado do Jen. Nossa ele ficou todo sujo! – riu tristemente se aconchegando mais ainda.

-Eu ainda não tinha visto essa foto!- riu ao ver o retrato- Você fez de propósito não foi?

**-_Qual é Jay! Não acredito que vai me fazer sair da cama agora, depois de um dia cansativo pra ir cozinhar!-abraçou o moreno, se aconchegando mais a ele._**

**_-Cansativo pra quem? Nós ficamos a tarde toda transando!- riu ao ver a cara sacana do namorado. O beijou mais uma vez._**

**_-Foi o mínimo por agradecer ser tão compreensivo comigo por ter ficado dois dias fora por causa do trabalho._**

**_-Ok... Fico feliz pelo agradecimento. Mas vamos lá! Sai logo dessa cama. - levantou-se e vestiu apenas a cueca boxer preta._**

**_-Eu não posso só ver você cozinhando pra mim? Você fica tão sexy mexendo aquela colher de pau e mexendo, mexendo... - suspirou derrotado ao ver a cara séria de Jared que estava em pé em frente à cama olhando pra ele. - tá bom, já entendi. Estou levantando e estou indo pra cozinha com você muito feliz neste domingo chuvoso._**

**_Já no outro compartimento da casa, Jensen olhava para todos os ingredientes como se fossem meros estranhos. E Jared apesar de querer apenas ficar na cama amando o loiro o resto do dia, queria fazer esta experiência com ele há um bom tempo._**

**_-Ok, Jen enquanto eu for mexendo, quero que pegue o trigo pra mim ok? E coloque bem devagar no pote. Consegue fazer isso pra mim?_**

**_-Jared, tá certo que não sou chefe de cozinha, mas não sou tão ruim assim ok?- disse pegando o saco de trigo o colocando em cima do balcão, mas forçou tanto a abrir que quando conseguiu o trigo foi diretamente em seu rosto, o deixando completamente branco. _**

**_Jared que estava de costas pra ele enquanto mexia os ovos, não viu, foi pegar o leite para acrescentar, quando se virou para o outro que estava calado._**

**_-Então Jen você conseguiu... - parou de fazer imediatamente o que estava fazendo, olhando para o loiro que estava olhando pra ele, quase entrando em erupção. Não conseguiu se conter e começou a gargalhar com direito a lágrimas nos olhos. _**

**_-Do que... Você está... Rindo?_**

**_Jared não conseguia falar nada, estava completamente entregue ao riso e ainda tentando ter folego, mas ao ver Jensen daquele estado, não conseguiu. De repente Jensen, que estava sério olhou de relance para a caixa de leite que estava aberta e sorriu maquiavelicamente, aproveitou que o namorado estava de olhos fechados e ainda rindo. Despejou todo o líquido em cima da cabeça de Jared que instantaneamente parou de rir, e dessa vez foi Jensen que riu da cara do moreno todo encharcado de leite._**

**_-Você está pronto pra participar da próxima propaganda de leite !- riu histericamente._**

**_-Então é guerra?- perguntou se aproximando do loiro pegando os ovos que ainda estavam inteiros._**

**_-Não Jay, por favor, foi sem querer... Eu te imploro não faz isso!- disse Jensen sorrindo, mas com medo de ser alvo do que estava prestes a acontecer. - Jay, não e ah!_**

**_E assim um ovo foi quebrado, e mais outro e outro. E claro muito leite derramado e beijos trocados. Naquele dia dormiram no chão da cozinha, completamente rodeados pela zona de bagunça. Mas estavam tão radiantes que não ligaram muito pra isso._**

**_Continua..._**

**_~J2~_**

**Pérola:** _Oi! Que isso! Misha e Mark podem ser uns casal lindo, mais não como os J2! Não mesmo. RS. E eu não me preocupo você deve estar adorando todo esse drama do Jared, mas também torço logo para o reencontro, o que não vai demorar muito. Não consigo deixar esses dois separados por muito tempo, rs. Beijos!_

**Crisro: **_Oi! É todos acham mesmo M&M uns fofos. Mas garanto que não tanto quanto J&J, rs. Mas, o Jared vai sofrer... Mas também por outro motivo. E logo o Jensen estará aí com ele, para ser devidamente cuidado. Rs. Beijos!_

**Jess:** _Oi! Acho que essa prova foi bastante impactante pra você estar assim! RS rs... Pois é, esses casais combinam até nas iniciais! Rs. E parece que você é meio Masoquista não? Ama o Jared, mas quer que ele sofra! Bom... Confesso que também gosto e tals... rs rs. E essa duvida vai ser respondida logo, logo. Beijos!_


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de Megan ir embora, fez Jared prometer que iria sempre ligar quando estivesse precisando conversar ou desabafar já que ele não se abria com ninguém desde o acontecimento do acidente.

No dia seguinte, mas uma vez amanheceu dormindo no sofá e como sempre olhava para os retratos que mantinham na sala, sorriu ao ver uma foto que está ele e Jensen abraçados sorrindo, neste dia tinham ido assistir ao jogo de futebol americano na cidade natal deles e Misha e Mark também estava lá, compartilhando aquele dia com os dois.

**_Estavam todos animados no estádio, onde o jogo acontecia. Claro, Jared era o que estava curtindo mais, afinal era o primeiro jogo que estava acompanhado de Jensen e seus amigos. neste dia fazia um ano que estavam namorando e ambos concordaram em fazer um programa juntos, e neste exato dia o jogo que tanto esperavam estava marcado. Então resolveram convidar Misha que ficou alegre pelo convite, mas não sabia que seus amigos estavam_ _planejando algo pra aquele dia_**_._

**_-Jay, será que não estamos nos precipitando em apresentar o Mark, para o Misha? Ele acabou de sair de um namoro e pelo eu o que eu tenho visto ele não anda naquele típico bom astral, que costumar ter... – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno que olhava concentrado a partida, enquanto Misha conversava com Mark sentado ao seu lado._**

**_-Não Jens... Não é como se estivéssemos forçando algo mais que amizade entende? Quando for pra acontecer algo, vai rolar. Com a gente não tivemos isso... - disse agora olhando para os olhos verdes de Jensen que sorriu apertando suas mãos entre as suas._**

**_-Eu sei... Seu talento na cozinha que me conquistou totalmente. - sorriu mais ainda ao ver a cara indignada do outro._**

**_- Ah então quer dizer que seu eu não fosse um cozinheiro qualquer, você não ia gostar de mim?_**

**_-Até se você fosse mágico eu iria gostar muito de você Jay... - virou o boné azul de Jared para trás fazendo que alguns fios de seus cabelos fossem pra frente._**

**_-Bom, não sou de me gabar mas acontece muita mágica lá no quarto as vezes sabe...muita mágica.- sorriu maliciosamente, fazendo Jensen rir abertamente._**

**_-Hey qual é a graça?- perguntou Misha reparando no cochicho dos dois amigos que agora sorriam pra ele._**

**_-Ah... Nada, a gente estava lembrando algumas besteiras, nada demais. E..._**

**_Neste momento o time de ambos os quatro, fez dois pontos, e todos comemoraram gritando e esperneando no estádio contaminando a alegria dos torcedores e tristeza para os adversários. Jensen abraçou fortemente Jared que sorriu abraçando-o o de volta. Mark também abraçou Misha e ambos nem repararam que ficaram um pouco mais de tempo ali juntos mesmo quando todos haviam se recomposto. Jared pigarreou disfarçadamente olhando para o lado fazendo que Misha se separasse do abraço levemente corado, Mark estava feliz por fazer amizade e ao mesmo tempo encantado com o moreno de olhos azuis e Jensen estava aproveitando aquela data especial ao lado dos amigos e principalmente de Jared. Seu Jared._**

-Que droga!- tentou enxugar as lágrimas teimosas, que caiam sem sua própria permissão, levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, seu próximo rumo era o mesmo de todas as manhas. Ir ver Jensen.

**J2**

Chegando ao hospital, como todos os dias ia diretamente para o quarto de Jensen, depois que as enfermeiras cuidavam dele, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Misha no hall do hospital, ele estava sentado, todo social. Provavelmente estava indo para o trabalho.

-Hey Misha... - se aproximou do moreno que levantou o cumprimentando com um abraço.

-Hey grandão! Eu ia te ligar pra perguntar se você vinha hoje, mas pensei que estivesse dormindo então...

-Ah, não. Sempre venho esse horário e depois volto pra casa ou volto mais tarde.

Misha sorriu, admirando Jared. Mesmo todos dizendo que ainda demoraria um bom tempo para que Jensen acordasse ou desse sinal de recuperação, Dr. Beaver havia sentado e conversado seriamente com Jared sobre a situação do loiro, ele ainda permanecia ali. Não como se fosse uma obrigação, mas como se precisasse sentir Jensen perto de si mesmo que inconsciente.

-Então... Será que eu posso ver meu brother número um primeiro? É que tenho que várias papeladas atrasadas, e antes de ir para o trabalho queria o ver.

-Tudo bem Mi. Vou tomar um café e espero por você lá ok?

Misha apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor que neste horário ainda estava um pouco vazio. Já na frente do quarto viu que não havia nenhuma enfermeira e resolveu entrar assim mesmo.

Como todas as vezes que ia visitar o amigo seu peito apertava mais e mais. Aproximou-se e respirou fundo. Sentou- se na poltrona ao lado.

-Hey cara... Tá na hora de acordar belo adormecido, você tem que voltar logo para os braços do seu príncipe encantado, estou dizendo por que a concorrência tá grande viu? Seu grandão é muito paquerado, tem que mostrar que ele tem dono...

Misha sorriu, mesmo por dentro estando um caco. Se Jensen estivesse acordado iria rir ou provavelmente querer socar sua cara.

-Jensen, você sabe que tem acordar logo né? Nós estamos aflitos sem você aqui cara! To avisando que eu e Mackenzie vamos dar um cascudo em você hein? Nem o Jared pra defender você- riu, limpando uma lágrima- volta logo brother.

Chegando à cantina, avistou Jared e sentou em uma cadeira a sua frente, tirando o moreno de seus devaneios, nesses últimos dias parecia mais distante, e nem sem lembrava qual foi a ultima vez que Jared deu um sorriso sincero, e como Jensen próprio dizia: Sorriso todo covinhas.

- E aí cara, como você está hoje?

-Sinceramente acho que já estaria milionário de tantas vezes que me perguntaram isso pra mim nessas semanas. - disse Jared sem animação olhando pro seu copo.

-Foi mal Jay, só que você sabe que estou preocupado, só isso ok? Não tem sido fácil pra mim também, ele é meu brother e estou abalado tanto quanto você.

-Desculpe Mi, não queria ser grosseiro com você, na verdade nem estou me reconhecendo mais, eu não sei mais o que fazer- sussurrou a ultima parte pra si mesmo.

-Eu sei... Mas como eu disse antes, não adianta ficar nessa fossa por que isso não vai trazer Jensen de volta, você sabe. – disse dando um gole em seu café. - Não quero ser rude, mas todos estão preocupados com ele, e agora com você. Tem ficado em casa o tempo todo, quase não liga pra gente e não vai mais ao restaurante Jay! Sei que eu sou um chato, mas eu apenas quero meu brother numero dois de volta aqui comigo ok?

-Vou tentar Mis...

-Já escutei essa frase antes, quero uma que convença Jared!- interrompeu Misha olhando seriamente para o moreno, fazendo o sorrir.

- Sim Mi vou tentar ser um bom garoto ok?

Misha riu fazendo Jared sorrir novamente e então sua expressão mudou logo quando olhou de relance no seu relógio de pulso e viu que estava atrasado pro trabalho.

-Merda, merda! Jay tenho que ir ok? Mas tarde nos falamos tudo bem?- levantou-se rapidamente que por pouco não derramou café em cima de si mesmo, e consequentemente fez Jared rir.

-Tudo bem Mi, pode ir depois nos falamos.

**J2**

-Hey Amor... Será que estou tão ruim assim, pro Misha me alertar? Aposto que você ia me achar bonitão ainda né?- brincou olhando para Jensen, que mesmo naquela cama de hospital ainda continuava lindo, mesmo pálido e com marcas em seu pulso. Seus lábios estavam um pouco roxos, mas se dependesse dele faria eles voltarem pra sua cor normal bem rápido com muitos beijos.

Depois de um bom tempo observando Jensen acabou dormindo ainda de mãos entrelaçadas com as dele. Mas algo depois de alguns minutos o fez acordar e quando levantou seu rosto viu aquelas íris tão verdes que o hipnotizaram desde a primeira vez que viu aquele loiro. Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Jensen depois de todo aquele tempo.

- Onde estou... E Quem é você?- falou ainda com a voz fraca, afastando sua mão.

A única coisa que Jared sentiu foi sua visão ser embaçada pelas lágrimas que antes de imensa felicidade era de simples desapontamento.

**Continua...**

**~J2~**

**Pérola:** _Oi! Bom, confesso que ela é uma irmã e tanto, mas senti uma pitada de ciúmes também, rs. E amei o bolo J2, se tivéssemos os ingredientes principais todas estariam felizes com um pouco desse amor pra si, rs. Seriamos as primeiras a comprar! Rs. Beijos!_

**Sol:** _Oi! Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz com sua presença aqui! Sério mesmo, é muito especial pra mim, ter você acompanhando como claro todos os outros leitores. E você tem razão é bastante amor entre esses dois, pra ficar num lugar cheirando só a ovo! Rs. E concordo vai ser mesmo difícil para o Jared lidar com isso, mas vai rolar muita coisa pela frente, e espero que goste do resultado Solzinha! Beijos!_

**Claudia:** _Oi! É Jared vai sofrer ainda... E é acho que vai ter mais angustia a partir de agora, Jared vai ter que ser forte, conquistar a confiança do amor de Jensen novamente. E gostou da cena da cozinha? É muito fofa mesmo, e muito sexy! Rs. E veio capitulo adiantado só pra vocês leitores super lindos! RS beijos!_

**Eve:** _Oi! Que bom que gostou do flash back! Me deixa muito feliz e os seus são super lindos mesmo, falo de coração. E depois eu que sou perva né? Rsrs. Infelizmente ele já acordou, e pro Romeu dele, mas só falta ele saber disso. E estou postando antes, como presente. RS. Obrigada por acompanhar!_

**Mary**: _Oi! E a tortura chegou ao fim! Bom... A primeira parte, Rs. E nós sabemos o quanto eles são lindos juntos, suspiro só de olhar, rs. E acho que todas nós somos um pouco sádicas em relação ao J2, mas claro nós amamos muito esses do**i**s. Beijos!_

**Crisro:** _Oi! A culpa que ele tá enfrentando não é pequena, mas o bom é que ele tem a família e os amigos ao seu lado, o ajudando. Ah não posso contar a surpresa! RS, mas vai rolar muita coisa pela frente e espero que esteja aqui para acompanhar, e capitulo adiantado! Beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi pessoal! Bom... Acho que demorei um pouco mais dessa vez pra postar, mas está aqui mais um capitulo no dia de natal pra vocês. E agradeço profundamente pelo carinho e pelas reviews deixadas. Vocês são leitores muito especiais e pra mim esse é o meu presente de natal. Obrigada mais uma vez e esperam que curtam! Beijos e feliz natal!**

-Não, não, não...

Jared estava sentado em um dos bancos que havia no corredor, esperando Misha chegar, tinha ligado para dar a notícia, mas não disse a parte ruim da noticia. Tentou pela quinta vez respirar fundo e manter a calma, mas estava muito difícil para si esquecer-se daquele olhar tão diferente, tão... Frio.

Isso só poderia ser um castigo por algo que fez de errado, ou até pensava que não poderia mais amar ninguém, tinha dito pra si mesmo há anos atrás que não iria mais sofrer por amor, mas aí um incrível loiro aparece em seu restaurante completamente ''certinho'' e bem educado e então lá vamos nós de novo... Seu coração o traiu novamente. Mas ele mesmo quando viu Jensen pela primeira vez, quando trocaram aquele olhar intenso e arrepiante, e quando deram o primeiro beijo que por acaso ficou sorrindo todo bobo logo depois, sabia que Jensen era diferente, ele era especial.

Não foi amor à primeira vista... Não. Sorriu ao lembrar-se desses casais que se apaixonam logo apenas com uma troca de olhares, no caso deles foi completamente diferente. Nem Jensen mesmo sabia descrever, mas sempre dizia que a nossa relação é tão forte que nem a ciência podia explicar. Nesse dia tinha olhado para o loiro seriamente por dez segundos, para dar lugar ao riso e claro Jensen não resistiu e riu junto.

Não queria pensar no pior, ou pessimista ou algo assim, sempre gostava de ver um lado bom pra tudo, Jensen mesmo ficava irritado com isso.

**_Ah mas que droga!_**

**_Chegou em casa completamente ensopado, pela tempestade que caia lá fora, e pelo silencio da casa Jared ainda não havia chegado. E estava ali, tinha um relatório completamente importante, que havia feito e agora estava do mesmo jeito que ele próprio estava._**

**_Ensopado._**

**_Estava andando para o lado e pro outro e o relatório em cima da mesa ainda ali, estava nervoso, estava muito nervoso, e não tinha nada do podia fazer. Não queria pedir a Misha, sabia que o amigo estava trabalhando nas propagandas tanto quanto ele. Não seria justo._**

**_-Hey! _**

**_Ouviu Jared entrando e falando com ele, mas sua visão ainda estava ali focada naquela pequena resma de papel. _**

**_Jared depois de ver Jensen todo molhado, presumiu que o carro havia novamente dado trabalho a ele, deveria estar com uma batalha interna de si mesmo, e o que mais estava o deixando preocupado era o fato do loiro estar nesse estado olhando para um papel, que estava na mesma situação que o namorado. Ensopado._**

**_Chegou por trás dele, e então havia caído a ficha. Era o trabalho que Jensen havia dado tanto de si, tinham até desmarcado de ir jantar fora semana passada por causa disso. Tinha que fazer algo._**

**_-Jen... Você está bem?_**

**_-Eu... Eu não... O que?- perguntou ainda, mas não ainda não havia olhado para Jared que agora se postou a sua frente e estava em seu campo de visão. _**

**_- Perguntei se esta tudo bem... Mas eu acho que não._**

**_Jensen não havia dito nada, apenas se aproximou de Jared e o abraçou._**

**_-Desculpe._**

**_- Pelo o que Jen?- fez um leve carinho nas costas de Jensen que estavam grudadas pela camisa social branca molhada._**

**_-Por estar te molhando também... Como foi seu dia?_**

**_Jared se afastou um pouco do loiro e viu que ele ainda tinha um olhar desnorteado, não de desespero, mas parecia não estar ali._**

**_-Jen?_**

**_- Hum..._**

**_-Eu quero fazer amor com você agora tudo bem?- Jared perguntou devagar como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos._**

**_-Mas o que eu vou fazer com o..._**

**_-Você vai conseguir você sempre consegue... Sempre tem algo pra nós enfrentarmos, e sempre damos um jeito por mais que pareça difícil... Acredita em mim?_**

**_Jensen olhou para o moreno. Deveria ter olhado muito antes para aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados e o sorriso que tanto amava. Seu ponto fraco. Sorriu acenando com a cabeça, e então deixou- se ser levado por Jared até o quarto._**

-Jay?

Tirou as mãos de seu rosto, olhou para o lado e viu Misha o olhando preocupado.

-Oi Mi...

-O que houve? Pelo o que me disse, Jensen teve melhoras.

-é e teve... Ele acordou.

- O que? – Misha levantou-se e olhou de olhos quase arregalados e com um sorriso enorme- Como assim acordou? Ele, deus! Jay, ele acordou, e então?

- Ele está bem, mas logo dormiu, Dr. Beaver conversou comigo, e disse que Jensen vai ter que fazer alguns exames para avaliar o estado estável dele. - sorriu, mas encarava o chão.- Isso é muito bom, né? Quero dizer finalmente Jen, voltou pra gente.

-Ok, qual é o lance. Você era pra estar pulando de alegria, saltitando e gritando euforicamente e agora parece está triste pela noticia que tanto esperávamos... Pode explicar?

- Jen, acordou. Mas não se lembrou de mim. – sorriu com os olhos marejados.

-Ah... Como assim? To meio lento hoje Jay...

-Ele teve perca de memoria, estava com ele, quando acordou. Estou tão feliz Misha, e aliviado por ele estar bem, mas...

Misha não sabia o que fazer, além de tentar processar a incrível noticia que seu amigo havia acordado, e agora recebia uma noticia não tão atraente. Suspirou ao ver Jared sentado limpando as lágrimas e olhando pra suas mãos. Ele esperou tanto por Jensen, e então finalmente ele acorda e então, tudo desaba de novo.

-Hey grandão... Tem que ficar calmo... Vou ligar para a Tia Donna e o Tio Roger e avisar a eles tudo bem?

-Ok, mas não diga nada sobre isso, por favor.

-Ok.

**J2**

Depois de 2 horas, Jared estava ainda sentado no mesmo lugar e viajando em mais diversos pensamentos e lembranças. Misha estava ao seu lado, mas não havia dito nada, apenas compartilhavam aquele silencio que transcorria naquele corredor por onde ficaram mais de um mês em expectativa de noticias boas. O moreno de olhos azuis olhando para seu amigo ao lado, decidiu que não iria deixar que ele caísse. Não. Jared e Jensen estiveram ao seu lado quando precisou também, apesar de dizer que tudo estava certo, eles sempre estavam por perto como se fosse certo apoio mudo. Pois quando quisesse desabafar ou simplesmente discutir sobre algo, estariam ali. Contando lógico com Mark, que em muitas situações era mais sério, mas na tentativa de tentar fazer Misha sorrir, era experiente.

Os Pais de Jensen havia entrando no quarto do filho acompanhados do Dr. Beaver, que antes havia dado um tempo para Jensen descansar. E o médico explicou que pela batida forte do carro, Jensen teria uma pequena falta de suas memórias atuais, e levaria um bom tempo para que pudesse recuperar, mas explicou que o loiro havia grandes chances de recuperar com calma e paciência. O que acalmou todos e Jared.

Alguns minutos depois, Donna saiu acompanhada de Roger que ambos tinham os olhos um tanto quanto vermelhos pelo choro. Jared levantou-se e Misha também.

Aproximou-se e a abraçou ambos calmos por ter Jensen estar fora de perigo. E então Donna se afastou do moreno para acariciar seu rosto.

-Hey querido... Como você está?

Misha que estava ao lado de Roger sorriu pela pergunta da Sra. Ackles, lembrou-se da expressão de Jared ao fazer a mesma pergunta mais cedo na cantina.

-Estou bem, Sra. Ackles, e a senhora?

-Estou mais calma e feliz por ver e falar um pouco com meu filho, e querido não se preocupe, ao longo do tempo as lembranças viram. Você vai ver.

-Espero que sim... E ele está bem, falou com vocês? – olhou para Roger também que estava calado apenas observando a cena à frente.

-Ele falou conosco normalmente Jared... Ainda um pouco desnorteado, mas está bem sim. Por que não vai vê-lo? Ainda restam alguns minutos antes do horário de visitas acabarem...

Na verdade Jared estava com receio de entrar e encontrar aquele olhar que até desconhecia do namorado, o fato de Jensen ter acordado tirou completamente um grande peso de suas costas. E nesses três anos de namoro com Jensen, percebeu que em muitas vezes apenas por um olhar rápido ou demorado, se entendiam como ninguém. E em pensar que daí começou a se apaixonar por ele.

-Não sei se devo...

Donna apertou suas mãos com as de Jared que sorriu e compreendeu o que Jared tanto temia, e suspirou.

-Querido, Vai ter um momento em que você vai ter que enfrentar isso... Com calma você vai enfrentar. Mas tente, entre e apenas tente senti-lo sem forçar nada, apenas isso.

Jared olhou para a porta entreaberta. Respirou fundo e olhou mais uma vez para Donna que sorria amorosamente e resolveu entrar.

-Jen?

**Continua...**

**Pérola**: _Oi! E que bom que gostou de mais um momento entre Misha e Mark, o casal M&M, rs. Ah... Jensen- Plantinha? Kkkk... Gostei mas ficou estranho, hum... Rs. Mas olha até eu ficaria extremamente preocupada e cuidaria do Jensen, não seria trabalho nenhum pra mim, rs. E como um homem como esse sozinho por aí, tem que ficar de olho, se for necessário cuidaremos do Jared pra ele, até que se recupere rs. E Jared vai ter um pouco de trabalho pela frente, beijos!_

**Claudia**: _Oi! E não se preocupa o Misha é fofo, mas não é tanto quanto o Jared com aquele charme único dele, rs. E concordo com você Claudinha, o amor dele acorda depois de tanto tempo de espera e simplesmente se esquece da pessoa que esteve do seu lado mesmo depois desse momento difícil. E está aqui um capitulo no dia de natal, rs. E você que é de rocha Claudia, RS! Beijos!_

**Sol:** _Oi! E desculpa fazer você sofrer Solzinha! Rs... Fazer esse grandão sofrer faz eu me sentir mal também, ok? Rs mas é por um tempo, eu prometo! E o Jensen inevitavelmente vai magoar Jared mesmo sem querer, e acho que eu e as meninas somos um pouco sádicas, rs. Mas assim é que tem mais graça! Rs mas depois prometo que vou recompensar ok? Beijos!_

**Crisro**: _Oi! E é bom mesmo que acompanhe ok? To brincando, mas sua presença aqui é importante também, claro só de saber que você lê e aprecia me deixa feliz e mais ainda quando comenta sobre o capitulo. E põem trabalho nisso! Mas isso vai depender de Jared agora... Beijos!_

**Mary:** _Oi! A tortura tem até parte dois? Rs... é melhor contarmos mesmo, rs. É acho que todo mundo tinha uma vaga ideia que isso iria acontecer, e você tem um conhecimento incrível pra adivinhar hein Mary? Rsrs... E amamos tanto esse grandão que queremos que ele sofra um pouco... Pouco, rs. E agora vamos ver se Jared consegue conquistar novamente o loiro dele! Beijos!_

**Eve:**_ Oi! Que bom que gostou! E eu perdoo você por não ter se lembrado ok? RS to brincando, leia quando puder, e para mim só existe Padackles, não consigo ver de outra forma, acho que todas nós sabemos disso né? Só de ver esses dois juntos já suspiro, ok. E estava meio que obvio que algo de ruim ia acontecer com esses dois né? Ainda mais quando eles estão em um momento lindo e vem tragédias depois, rs. E depende da historia tipo... Jensen ser submisso e tals... Eu tento equilibrar, não quero ser injusta, rs._

**Carol:** _Oi! É muito bom ter você por aqui Carol, espero que continue acompanhando vou adorar ter você como leitora, super beijos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Jen? _

Entrou com passos lentos, e via que o quarto era apenas iluminado pelo abajur ao lado da cama. Suas pernas fraquejaram um pouco não só pela visão, mas de como não queria estar ali, naquela situação. Parecia até uma cena bizarra, mas era real. Muito real.

E então olhou para Jensen.

Deitado naquela cama, cheio de aparelhos ao lado e ainda assim um pouco pálido e algumas manchas arroxeadas em seu pulso e antebraço, ainda era lindo. Não cansava de repetir isso em sua mente. Viu que o loiro que fitava como se estivesse em expectativa de algo. Não medo, mas curioso talvez. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente de Jensen e sentou na poltrona ao lado.

Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Não soube dizer o quanto.

-Hey... – resolveu iniciar com um sorriso.

Apenas recebeu um pequeno sorriso cansado de Ackles.

-Bom... Eu sou Jared. – falou um pouco inseguro.

-Oi Jared... Acho que você já sabe quem eu sou então... - Jensen sorriu fracamente ainda não desviando o olhar do outro.

-é eu sei...

_E muito._

-Eu... Queria pedir desculpas a você. Por ter sido um idiota mais cedo. É só que... Eu não consigo me lembrar, me desculpe.

Percebendo a tristeza nos olhos de Jensen, se aproximou e sentou na ponta da cama fazendo o ficar um tanto próximo do outro, mas ficou feliz por Jensen não ter lhe afastado.

-Não se desculpe... Você não tem culpa. Só quero que se recupere logo ok? Você não combina muito com hospitais. – sorriu fazendo o loiro sorrir também.

-Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro. – disse Jared surpreso.

-Você é o que pra mim? Quero dizer... Nós somos amigos?

_Sim. Amigos. Namorados. O Amor da minha vida._

-Sim. Há três anos na verdade. Conheço você e... Desde então, somos amigos quase inseparáveis e tem o Misha é claro. - mentiu.

-Misha?- perguntou Jensen com uma expressão confusa.

-é seu melhor amigo.

-Mas... Pensei que era você.

-Não deixe Misha escutar isso de você, vai ficar magoado. – brincou e sorriu tristemente olhando para suas mãos.

-Gosto de você.

Jared levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jensen que o fitava, com a aparência cansada, mas ainda sorria mesmo que fracamente. Por alguns segundos teve esperanças de que aquela frase tivesse um sentindo diferente.

-Também gosto de você.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo, Jared tentava buscar uma resposta naquelas íris tão verdes, e Jensen olhava para o moreno com certa admiração, mesmo não se lembrando de nada a respeito dele, apenas sabia que sentia bem, confortável, seguro e... Amado. Não só pelos seus Pais, mas com aquele grandão com fios castanhos que quase cobriam seus olhos pidões. E ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para Jared, tentava acalmar as batidas descompassadas em seu peito. Sentia no olhar dele, confiança.

-Eu vou ter que ir agora... Mas descanse ok? Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Mas... Você vai voltar?- perguntou Jensen com certo receio de que seu amigo fosse embora, tinha prendido a respiração.

-Quando você quiser Jen. - Jared levantou-se e sorriu mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto.

Quando saiu, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, respirando fundo. Procurou com um olhar e encontrou Misha no corredor conversando no telefone, acenou pra ele positivamente e Collins sorriu.

**J2**

Depois de algumas semanas em observação e exames, Jensen recebeu alta, mas ainda tinha que ficar de repouso por alguns dias. E voltar quando ocorrer qualquer mudança que altere sua saúde. Quando saiu ficou na casa de seus pais que apesar de protestar, Donna não havia dado brechas para discussão sobre isso.

Nos primeiros dias tinha sido bom, ficar em casa com seus pais, mas ao longo do tempo que se passava estava ficando entediado. Queria sair, ou até conversar com alguém. Então se lembrou de que no ultimo dia que permaneceu no hospital, Jared foi visita-lo, e haviam conversado mais no que na primeira vez. Jared havia dito que se quisesse conversar sobre qualquer coisa poderia ligar pra ele a qualquer hora.

Será que deveria?

Subiu as escadas até chegar em seu quarto que depois de anos ainda permanecia do mesmo jeito, sentou-se na cama de solteiro e olhou para o pequeno papel em sua mão esquerda e para o telefone ao lado. Suspirou e resolveu que queria logo acabar com a dúvida de ligar ou não ligar. Mas... E se ele estivesse ocupado? E se estivesse dormindo? E se...

Deu um salto da cama ao ver o telefone vibrar em sua mão, e estava muito nervoso e ansioso também.

Ah que se dane.

-Alo?

_-Oi... Jen? _

-Oi Jared... Sou eu, ah, tudo bem com você?

_-Na verdade eu liguei pra fazer esta pergunta a você, - Jared sorriu. - Mas estou sim, obrigado e você?_

-Estou bem, quero dizer... Um pouco entediado, queria sair, não sei.

-_Entendi... Bom eu estava pensando se... Talvez você quisesse ir ao cinema comigo, Misha e Mark, o que acha?_

-Ah, eu... - pensa Jensen, pensa- Eu... Adoraria.

_-Que tal amanha às oito horas? Passo aí na sua casa_.

-Tudo bem, vou esperar por você. - Jensen sorriu que nem bobo, apesar de sentir seu rosto corado. - Então... Até.

-_Até._

Suspirou e sorriu fechando a porta do quarto indo em direção à cozinha.

** J2**

Semanas tinham se passado desde o momento em que Jensen havia acordado. E infelizmente tudo o que viveram juntos tinham sido apagados na mente do loiro. Jared se sentia incapaz por que não sabia se Jensen o amaria mais que um amigo, ou que passasse os limites da amizade. E não era fácil se sentir calmo em relação a isso.

Conversou com Misha e decidiu não falar nada a Jensen a respeito do namoro dos dois. Não queria embaralhar mais ainda a cabeça dele. Collins concordou, e achou certo pelo menos por enquanto, afinal talvez mais tarde Jensen se lembrasse de algo.

Estava feliz pelo programa de amanha. Iria ficar perto de Jensen. Tanto tempo sem vê-lo o estava deixando angustiado. Mas amanha seria diferente.

_Esperava que sim..._

**Continua...**

~ **J2~**

**Carol:** _Oi! É verdade doeu bastante no Jared ver um olhar que desconhecia até aquele momento quando viu Jensen acordar. Foi difícil se manter forte naquele instante. E os Pais do Jensen são bem compreensivos não é? Gosto deles está dando uma força pro Jared além do Misha que tem segurado as pontas para Jared. Mas em diante Jared vai tentar levantar a cabeça e enfrentar as barreiras. Beijos!_

**Pérola:** _Oi! Mas é claro que concordo oras! Como você mesma falou, tem que ser herói mesmo para não se apaixonar e olhar pro grandão sem suspirar, ou talvez pensar perversidades [talvez] Rsrs. Jared agora vai fazer de tudo pra não perder Jensen na sua vida. Mas talvez uma simples amizade não seja suficiente. Não depois de tudo que viveram juntos. Ele vai ser persistente sim, esse é o espirito do amor, Rsrs. Beijos!_

**Claudia**: _Oi! E se você me esganar não vou ter condições de continuar a fic Claudinha, Rsrs. Mas eu tive que fazer um pequeno suspense básico, rs. Ele se lembrou de todos, mas ainda tem umas lembranças apagadas... E do Jared ainda né? É chato mesmo ver o nosso grandão nesse estado. Apesar de ter pessoas que gostam de o ver sofrer [assobia], Rsrs. E desculpa pela demora, semana corrida! Talvez eu poste o próximo capitulo até o fim de semana. Beijos!_

**Cleia:** _Oi! Que bom que esta acompanhando, fico feliz! Espero que eu não receba pedradas por o Jensen estar com amnésia, mas acho que só lá na frente haverá um final feliz... Talvez, rs. Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário._

**Crisro:** _Oi! É verdade temos que ser otimistas em relação a eles, o Jensen não se lembrando de tudo o que viveu nesses anos com Jared. Sendo que para o Jay era um dos momentos mais felizes. Jensen mesmo que indiretamente tendo algumas memorias apagadas esta fazendo Jared se entristecer pela situação, mas vamos como eles se saem, beijos!_

**Estrela:** _Oi! Que bom que esta gostando, espero ver você por aqui, mesmo que acompanhando, vou tentar não demorar a postar ok? Beijos e obrigada pela review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Há 20 minutos recebeu a ligação de Jared, o avisando que estava a caminho. Estava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ficar mais tempo com Jared, e os amigos. Iria fazer bem pra si, e talvez até ajuda-lo a lembrar de algo. Dr. Beaver tinha dito que não deveria forçar a trazer as memórias. Poderia ser prejudicial, a sua saúde. Mesmo que esteja recuperado. Seus pais também o alertaram sobre o risco.

Mas estava ansioso, e um pouco curioso, em saber o que viveu há algum tempo atrás. Lembrava-se de varias coisas, maioria talvez. O frustrante era não reconhecer aquele moreno gigante que estava sempre tão atencioso e amigo consigo. Não o fazia se sentir pressionado, ou constrangido, e apreciava muito essa qualidade do outro. Mas em muitas vezes em que conversaram durante alguns dias que se passaram via no olhar de Jared uma ponta de tristeza. E sentia que ele mesmo, tinha algo a ver com isso.

Mesmo não se lembrando de quase nada a respeito de Jared, tentaria salvar a sua amizade. Devia isso aquele grandão.

_Sorriu._

-Filho está tudo bem? – perguntou Donna que passava pela cozinha ao ver Jensen sentado quieto olhando pro nada.

-Esta sim Mãe... Estou apenas pensando em algumas coisas. – sorriu admirando a mulher a sua frente.

-Filho, eu sei que você deve estar confuso tudo o que esta ocorrendo, algo que queira lembrar, mas, tenha paciência ok? Tudo ao seu tempo, você vai ver. - Colocou suas mãos em cima das do filho que as apertou entre as suas.

-Obrigado, mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos observando Jensen, reparou que ele estava todo arrumado. Usava uma calça jeans, camisa azul escura de mangas curtas realçando seu corpo, com um casaco por cima.

-E então... Você vai sair querido?

-é eu... Ahn... Jared me convidou para sairmos e alguns amigos também. - sorriu sem graça.

-Oh, mais isso é bom, você merece sair um pouco, se divertir. Tenho certeza que Jared vai cuidar bem de você. - disse Donna sorrindo.

-Mae... A senhora fala como se eu fosse um adolescente. – riu encabulado.

Donna ia responder, mas ambos escutaram a campainha ser tocada. Jensen se levantou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

Donna abriu a porta, e então viu Jared, sorrindo não como antes do acidente, mas já era um avanço. Estava devidamente arrumado também, vestia calça jeans escura e uma camisa social preta com as mangas arregaçadas. Sorriu e lembrou-se quando aquele mesmo moreno foi em sua casa pela primeira vez se apresentar apenas como amigo de Jensen. E depois de alguns meses como namorado. Roger não havia ficado satisfeito no primeiro momento, mas ao ver o filho feliz, saindo da vida monótona de sempre do trabalho, que por muitas vezes preocupava tanto a si, quanto a esposa que resolveu então dar uma chance a Padalecki.

-Oi, Sra. Ackles, como vai?

-Estou bem querido – abraçou o moreno- Como estão seus pais? Fale pra Sharon que eu não vou ensinar o segredo da receita da família Ackles. Apesar de você ter dotes culinários excelentes também.

-Obrigado. – riu Jared.

Jared entrou na sala de estar e viu Jensen em pé observando a cena, calmamente. Estava perfeito. Aproximou devagar do loiro.

-Oi, Jen...

Teria que ter uma explicação, algo para explicar o porquê tão nervoso ficava ao ver Jared perto de si. Jensen tinha perguntas, mas ainda não tinha as respostas.

-Oi, é... Bom, estou pronto, vamos? – sorriu.

-Claro, até mais Sra. Ackles. - Jared deu um beijo no rosto de Donna que sorriu e os guiou até a porta.

-Até querido, e divirtam-se.

**J2**

Dentro do carro do moreno, Jensen observava as luzes da cidade e percebeu que estava até gostando, apesar de ser mais reservado. Olhou para o lado e viu Jared concentrado dirigindo, aproveitou que este estava concentrado e o analisou. Suspirou frustrado. Ainda não entendia como não conseguia se lembrar dele, mas mesmo não o conhecendo tanto depois do acidente, sentia que o outro sabia quase tudo de si.

-Está tudo bem?- perguntou Jared tirando o loiro de seus devaneios.

-Sim... - sorriu - Enquanto a Misha e Mark, eles não iam conosco?

-E vão, mas nos encontraremos lá mesmo. Mas e você, como esta indo na casa dos seus Pais?

-Bom... Eu certamente estava com saudade deles, parece que minha mãe ultimamente esta querendo me agradar mais do que o normal.

-Isso é bom. - Jared riu, e Jensen sorriu mais ainda ao ver as covinhas do moreno.

-Jared, você... Tem covinhas, e são bonitas. - Jensen percebeu que havia dito alto e corou- Me desculpe, eu...

-Oh, Ahn tudo bem- Jared sorriu encabulado- Obrigado.

No cinema, enquanto Jared e Mark compravam as pipocas e refrigerante Jensen conversava com Misha, percebeu que o moreno de olhos azuis às vezes não falava coisas coerentes, mas gostava disso.

-Jensen, eu posso fazer te fazer uma pergunta?- olhou para trás e viu que Jared e Mark ainda estavam na fila. - é sobre você e Jared.

-Claro... – colocou as mãos em seu bolso e esperou a pergunta.

-Está tudo bem entre vocês? Às vezes vejo vocês se encarando, mas não dizem nada um para o outro. – perguntou o moreno como se não quisesse nada.

-Sim, eu acho... Mas sinto que Jared gostaria de me contar algo... Você tem alguma ideia do que seja?

-Na verdade não... - mentiu Misha, não podia contar o que preocupava Jensen, aquele era um assunto entre os dois, sabia que uma hora ou outra Jared talvez contasse a verdade para o loiro, ou talvez ele pudesse se lembrar de algo a respeito dos dois. - Bom, que filme vocês vão ver?

-O mesmo que vocês eu acho. – disse Jensen um pouco confuso.

-Hey, voltamos. o filme já vai começar Misha – disse Mark sorrindo com seu devido lanche assim como Jared.

-Tudo bem, a gente se vê depois- Misha sorriu de um modo um tanto malicioso se afastando com o namorado.

Jared balançou a cabeça e entendeu o recado.

-Bom Jensen, se você não quiser ver o filme tudo bem, podemos fazer outra coisa.

-Não, viemos ver o filme, então vamos lá.

Na sala do cinema, Jensen acompanhava atentamente o filme de terror, que ao contrario de muitas pessoas que se assustavam em alguns momentos, tentava conter o riso. Jared apenas apreciava, que pelo menos isso quando namoravam, ele e Jensen tinham essa mesma mania de rirem no meio dos filmes. Principalmente os de horror. Depois de uma hora saíram de lá, rindo.

-Nossa! Esse filme é incrível, mas não pra se assustar. – sorriu Jensen.

-Com certeza, todo mundo sabe que nesses filmes o serial killer sempre volta, ou o fim é completamente zoado.

Ficaram conversando mais algum tempo, até que Misha e Mark apareceram, não estava um pouco diferente dos dois. Misha ria, enquanto o outro apenas sorria balançando a cabeça em negação.

- O que houve? – Jared perguntou.

-Misha, teve um ataque de riso no fim do filme, sendo que a atriz principal havia morrido então tecnicamente recebemos olhares nada amigos por lá. Então saímos logo. - Mark olhava o namorado o repreendendo.

-Qual é! o filme começou bom, mas aquele drama todo no fim já estava engraçado.

- Só você mesmo Mark pra amar esse louco de pedra- brincou Jared que fez Jensen rir da expressão indignada de Misha.

-Muito obrigado pela amizade de vocês, sério mesmo! Tô precisando de amigos novos e...

Misha continuou reclamando, enquanto Mark abraçou o namorado pelos ombros e foram andando com Jared e Jensen ao lado apenas sorrindo.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, se despediram e resolveram marcar para fazerem algo na próxima vez.

No volante Jared observava a sua frente atentamente, o que Jensen reparou.

-Você fica bem atento à estrada... Não gosta de escutar musicas ou algo assim?

-Não é isso é que... - Jared se lembrou do acidente e apertou as mãos no volante e respirou fundo.

-Tudo bem Jay. – sorriu compreensivo.

-Então... próximo rumo à casa dos seus Pais?- Jared sorriu pelo apelido. Não percebeu que sentia falta de escuta-lo por Jensen.

-Não sei... À noite esta tão linda. Ainda não queria que acabasse... - Suspirou.

-Tenho um lugar em mente, o que acha?- olhando rapidamente para o loiro ao lado.

_Jensen acenou afirmativamente sorrindo em concordância._

**Continua...**

**~J2~**

**Pérola:** _Oi! Bom... Jared esta indo bem, em deixar as coisas rolarem naturalmente, ele sabe que no fundo poderia dar um nó na mente de Jensen, e isso é o que ele menos quer no momento, mas talvez algo mude lá pela frente. E mesmo o Jensen não se lembrando do Jared ele se sente muito bem... Pode começar algo daí, um sentimento antigo pelo grandão volte. Obrigada pela reviews, beijos!_

**Eve:** _Oi! Pois é mesmo não se lembrando do que viveu com Jared, ele acaba sofrendo por algo que nem ele mesmo sabe. Mas que lhe influencia em sua vida. Quando Jared ia embora bateu aquele nervosismo no Jensen, compreendo o medo dele, Rsrs. O Jared meio que decidiu dar um tempo só pro Jensen, para que ele tenha um pouco de sossego, ou até tentar lembrar-se de algo, apesar de sua angustia pela situação. E encontro de casais, viu só? Rsrs. Obrigada pelo reviews e pelo elogio, ainda mais vindo de você, vou tentar não ficar por muito tempo sem escrever prometo! Beijos!_

**Claudia:** _Oi! Eu sei que no fundo, no fundo, mas bem no fundo você me ama, Rsrs. Essa tesoura esta deixando você com desejos nada puros Claudinha, rs. É fofo mesmo sem as lembranças não é? Até eu quando escrevo suspiro por isso, Rsrs. Obrigada pela reviews lindona! Beijos!_

**Crisro:** _Oi! Bom, Jared tomou a decisão de por enquanto não dizer nada a Jensen, por que acha que ainda não é momento certo, tanto que até o Misha o apoiou nessa decisão. Mas vamos ver por quanto tempo, as lembranças não apareceram. E concordo, também acho que isso esta se tornando amor, Rsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar!_

**Mary**: _Oi! Bom no momento certo Jensen irá saber da verdade, se Jared contasse talvez sentisse que estivesse forçando demais, por mais que Jensen não se lembre dele. E eu tive que fazer assim pela amizade logo no começo, sinto que estou sendo um pouco má nessa parte também, Rsrs. E encontro de J&J e M&M, tudo pra dar certo... Rsrs. Beijos e obrigada pela reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá Leitores! Quero agradecer pelas lindas reviews recebidas, amo cada uma, todas são especiais pra mim, fazem com que eu continue cada vez mais. Obrigada por acompanhar, e comentar. E agora a noticia mais especial é que uma linda amiga vai me dar a honra de betar, então dedico o capitulo a ela. Obrigada Lindona!**

**Beta: ClaudiaAckles.**

Neste exato momento, depois de alguns minutos que haviam chegado, Jensen sorria que nem uma criança com os olhos brilhando pela paisagem a sua frente.

Estavam sentados em um píer, apenas olhando as águas em seu movimento calmo, sendo iluminadas pela lua que parecia cada vez maior. O vento frio fazia com que os cabelos de Jared fossem pra frente e por isso, o moreno tentava arrumá-los, mas depois de um tempo desistiu. Jared estava mais preocupado em não perder nenhum momento como esse ao lado do loiro. Apenas ver o sorriso de Jensen, por apreciar o lugar, que antes ele e o namorado iam às vezes conversar ou apenas namorar, fazia-o ter esperanças.

- Que lugar incrível! Você vinha aqui sempre? - Perguntou Jensen olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro que observava o mar à frente.

- Nós vínhamos... Quer dizer, eu vinha sim, gosto da vista daqui. – Nervoso era pouco pra definir o estado do moreno.

- Bom... Eu gostei daqui. É mesmo lindo. - Jensen olhava para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu negro.

- É eu sei... – Jared olhou para o loiro ao lado.

Passaram alguns minutos apreciando o momento, ambos observando a luz da lua tocar as águas calmas, iluminando a noite e ainda podiam ver alguns barcos velejando a uma grande distância.

- E então, você vai me contar?

- Contar o que? – Perguntou Jared com medo da resposta.

- Contar como eu era antes do acidente... E da nossa amizade. Eu vejo que ela faz grande parte da minha vida.

- É... Bom, você era incrível Jen. – Sorriu e depois repensou sobre o que disse. - Quer dizer você ainda é claro.

- Mas não sou perfeito, eu devia ter algum defeito ou algo assim. – Perguntou Jensen achando graça.

- Ah, claro, você era um pé no saco quando acordava cedo. – Brincou e logo depois riu e Jensen sorriu apenas escutando. – Você... Não hesitava em ajudar as pessoas que você ama e isso é uma das suas qualidades.

- Obrigado. Sabe eu... Sinto-me estranho em relação a isso. - Jensen olhava agora para a paisagem à frente.

- Como assim?

- Eu... Às vezes me sinto culpado por tudo isso que vem acontecendo. Eu sinto que eu era muito feliz antes desse caos acontecer. Mesmo tendo o apoio dos meus pais, meus amigos e meu melhor amigo. – Sorriu tristemente.

- Jen, você sabe que não pode se culpar por algo assim.

- Talvez, mas... De todas as pessoas em quem confio, acho que você é a única que me compreende de um jeito que às vezes até me assusta. Promete que não vai ficar chateado ou com raiva se eu te contar uma coisa?

- Claro que não, Jen.

- Em muitos momentos em que eu olho pra você, eu vejo tristeza. Se eu pudesse fazer algo pra... Sei lá! Reverter às coisas e ser como antes, o antigo Jensen e tentar não preocupar mais ninguém como um simples cara que esta sem memória.

Jensen limpou as lágrimas teimosas que caiam discretamente. – Me desculpe por isso.

- Jen, pelo o que aconteceu, eu vou repetir. Você não teve culpa. Pare de ficar se culpando por algo que nem imaginávamos que iria acontecer.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Jensen, sabe o que me deixa feliz todos os dias?- Interrompeu o moreno. - Saber que você está vivo e bem. Que está conosco outra vez. Sua família ama você, seus amigos te amam e...

- E?

- E, claro eu também te amo, você é meu melhor amigo. – O moreno sorriu, mas por dentro estava um caco.

- Obrigado. - Jensen sorriu tímido. – Ah... Jay... E Como nos conhecemos?

_Jensen andava com bastante pressa pela grande avenida, que naquele sábado estava um pouco movimentada. Segurava um copo de cappuccino e em sua outra mão, digitava rapidamente em seu celular, fazendo com que não apreciasse o belo fim de tarde de Vancouver. Estava atrasado para uma reunião com alguns publicitários e havia recebido duas ligações de Misha e pra piorar, seu carro estava na oficina por mais uma vez ter dado trabalho a si._

_Tentou ligar mais uma vez para o amigo, mas só dava na caixa postal, então resolveu andar mais um pouco e pegar um táxi. Ainda digitando não viu um moreno vindo em sua direção andando igualmente apressado e nisso acabaram se esbarrando e sujando a camisa social de Jensen._

_- Oh... Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção, eu, Droga! – O moreno desconhecido ficava cada vez mais nervoso ,ao mesmo tempo em que tentava limpar a camisa do loiro, que ficava mais manchada ainda._

_- Tudo bem, eu dou um jeito. – Jensen respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar._

_Seu dia já estava péssimo, não tinha como piorar._

_- Eu não vou conseguir seguir o resto do dia com essa culpa, eu derrubei seu cappuccino. Posso pagar outro pra você?_

_- Na verdade eu estou com um pouco de pressa. E eu tenho... - Disse Jensen, dessa vez guardando o seu celular e assim prestando atenção no estranho a sua frente. O que ia dizer acabou sendo esquecido. Olhava para o moreno e não percebia o nervosismo do outro em ajudá-lo._

_A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que o homem a sua frente era alto, bem alto. Seus cabelos castanhos eram um tanto grandes quase chegando aos ombros e o vento fazia algumas mechas caírem em seu rosto. Seu corpo era..._

_- Oi? E então você aceita? - Jared acenava em frente ao rosto de Jensen que se distraiu com a beleza daquele homem._

_O Sorriso... Os lábios..._

_- Bom... Eu já estou atrasado mesmo, vamos lá. – Jensen sorriu e andou ao lado do moreno que o guiava, até chegarem a um restaurante. Na frente do local tinha algumas plantas diferentes e flores exóticas, que davam um toque romântico, circulando a entrada e tinha também algumas janelas de vidro que faziam um contraste diferente. Era simples e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado. Jensen ficou surpreso ao perceber que havia passado várias vezes por ali e nunca tinha notado o restaurante. Quando entraram o loiro viu que não havia ninguém. Então provavelmente aquele moreno seria o dono ou sócio do lugar._

_- Pode ficar a vontade, eu vou fazer o café._

_- Ah, obrigado._

_Jensen sentou-se em uma das mesas e continuou observando e apreciando o lugar, até que seu celular tocou e viu que era Misha._

_- Provavelmente você vai me avisar que estou muito mais que atrasado, que perdemos a reunião e que eu sou um idiota Collins, então é melhor deixar isso pra depois._

_Desligou o celular e resolveu dar um dia de folga a si mesmo. Essa última semana que havia passado exigira muito de si e quase não parava pra descansar. O tempo que tinha de sobra tentava repor suas noites de sono, pelo cansaço do dia trabalhado. Não que reclamasse do dia corrido, ou de seu trabalho, mas às vezes se sentia um velho que não aproveitava o tempo que tinha._

_- Aqui está._

_- Ah, obrigado. – Jensen agradeceu e tomou um gole de café e pelo gosto, viu que era bem melhor que o seu próprio quando fazia com pressa antes de sair para o trabalho._

_- Então... Mais uma vez eu quero me desculpar por..._

_- Ah não se preocupe. – Jensen interrompeu o moreno que sorriu em concordância. – Eu fui um tanto distraído._

_- Jared Padalecki. - Cumprimentou o outro e prestando atenção brevemente nos olhos verdes de Jensen._

_- Jensen Ackles, é um prazer conhecê-lo através de um esbarrão. – Brincou sorrindo fazendo Jared rir._

_- Bom, eu estava com um pouco de pressa também, mas não era tanto quanto você estava._

_- É, mas... Só assim pude respirar direito e esquecer um pouco do trabalho, obrigado por isso._

_- Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu mais ainda e tentou não sorrir demais como um bobo._

_Minutos e depois horas se passaram e eles conversavam sobre vários assuntos, trivialidades e perceberam que tinham várias em comum. Até algumas músicas._

_- Então você trabalha com publicidade? Deve ser bem interessante. - Jared bebia mais um gole de café da segunda rodada. E Jensen também._

_- Pois é, na verdade eu pensava em cursar fisioterapia, mas os ventos mudaram e agora cá estou eu fazendo o que gosto. Seria infeliz fazendo algo que não apreciaria._

_- Concordo. Meu pai queria que eu fosse advogado, mas ele viu que não era bem isso o que eu queria então cá estou eu fazendo o que gosto._

_Sorriram._

_- Bom, então já que você tem esse dote culinário deve ser muito paquerado não?_

_- Não é bem assim. – O moreno riu. – Na verdade, Ahn... Faz quase um ano que saí de um namoro e então eu não me envolvi com mais ninguém. Acho que sou da moda antiga. - Jared sorriu olhando para sua xícara. - Por que não curto muito o lance de ficar com uma pessoa por uma noite, ainda mais se eu realmente estiver interessado nela._

_- Então temos mais uma coisa em comum, Jared... – Jensen sorriu fazendo o outro sorrir ainda mais. - Nessas últimas horas eu... Me diverti muito conversando com você. Poderíamos marcar qualquer dia pra ver um jogo talvez..._

_- Eu adoraria._

_- Bom, então eu vou indo e obrigado mais uma vez pelo café. - Jensen pegou seu terno e se levantou despedindo-se de Jared. – Foi um prazer conhecer um pouco de você. Mesmo._

_- Pra mim também Jensen._

_E antes de Jensen ir, o moreno que sorria todo covinhas o abraçou, surpreendendo o loiro, que correspondeu o abraço._

_- Até logo. – Sussurrou Jared em seu ouvido._

_- Até._

Jared olhava um pouco apreensivo pela reação de Jensen pelo que ele havia contado, mas não queria omitir o dia que foi especial pra si. Mas para seu alívio viu um sorriso brotar dos lábios carnudos do loiro.

- Deve ter sido muito especial. Obrigado por me contar Jay.

- Quando quiser. – E então, uma pequena faísca de esperança se acendeu no peito de Padalecki.

**Continua...**

**Claudia:** _Oi! Aí esta o segredo pra onde eles iam! Mas você tem uma vantagem por saber antes né? Rsrs. Eles são fofos, sexys ah mó lindos! Rsrs. Tenho que acabar assim pra dar um frio na barriga do leitor, senão não tem graça, rs. Beijos e obrigada Lindona!_

**Jess:** _Oi Lindona! Fiquei super feliz com suas reviews, cada uma! Sei que seu tempo é corrido, meu tempo também é, mas tento tirar um pouco para eu surtar nas fics, senão eu enlouqueço Rsrs. Jared é um safadinho mesmo né? Muito lindão ele, Rsrs. O Misha aqui esta se saindo bem, mas o da sua fic é bem ao contrario tem uma ficha preta de tão suja. Flash Back é essencial né? Que bom que gosta dos meus, adoro os seus, quando escrevo às vezes penso em você por gostar tanto, de verdade, Rsrs._

_Todo mundo se comove pra dar um abraço de consolo para o Jared, sem nada de segundas intenções hein Jess? Rsrs. O Jensen reconheceu a Family dele e do Misha, mas não do namorado, é difícil né? O coração do grandão tem que ser curado rapidamente, e ninguém melhor que o Jensen. O Jared poderia contar que era mais que amigo dele, mas o Jensen podia não receber bem a noticia. E você esta certa... Sobre o que disse tem muita gente de olho, tanto em um quanto no outro, eles que não se espertem Rsrs. Beijos Lindona obrigada pelas reviews amei! _

**Mandy:** _Oi Lindona! Super feliz pela sua visita, e mais ainda que leu todos os capítulos! Tenho que agradecer a suas férias, por ter você aqui, vou guardar sua reviews com carinho! Esquecido dá vontade de colocar no colo né? Seria uma honra, Rsrs. Mas esse papel é do Jared então... rs. Vamos esperar e ver os resultados ao lado do grandão né? Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

**Pérola:** _Oi Lindona! Acho que esse menino esta muito mal acostumado, sendo agradado por todos, principalmente do grandão, Rsrs. Covinhas derrubaram o Jensen né? Comprometedoras, Rsrs. E dá pra entender a tensão do Jared pelo acidente é difícil de esquecer ainda mais vendo o amor da sua vida ali no meio de uma cena bizarra. Lindona beijos e obrigada pela review!_

**Estrela:** _Obrigada por comentar e até o próximo capitulo, beijos!_

**Mary:** _Oi! Paixão como essa, é difícil de encontrar nós sabemos disso perfeitamente! Rsrs. E o Jared é irresistivelmente irresistível por fazer o Jensen ficar assim perto dele... Sensações ótimas por sinal, rs. Covinhas são uma das armas do Jared. Esse homem tem um poder de sedução com essas benditas covinhas, Rsrs. Beijos Mary!_

**Carol:**_ Oi Carol obrigada por comentar, ao importa se o comentário for pequeno ou não, vou gostar sempre deles. O Jared tem paciência com o amor dele, vamos ver até onde vai né? Misha e Mark, o casal M&M, Rsrs. Outro casal lindo, mas não tanto quanto J2,rs. Beijos lindona!_


	10. Chapter 10

Agradecendo especialmente a Claudia Ackles!

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Dentro do carro, Jensen ainda ria baixinho de algumas piadas contadas por Jared minutos atrás. Já haviam chegado à casa dos pais do loiro, mas ficaram conversando mais um pouco apenas deixando o tempo passar. Um apreciando ainda mais a companhia do outro, afinal foram duas semanas que se passaram depois que Jensen recebeu alta do hospital. E que Jared havia dado um tempo.

Mas parecia que agora, o vento estava mudando.

- Que piada mais sem graça Jared! – Jensen não se conteve e riu outra vez.

- Qual é! Nem é tanto assim... – O moreno sorriu fazendo uma careta.

- Ok, é boa! – Jensen sorriu também e respirou fundo. - Então, o que vai fazer amanhã?

- Vou ver algumas coisas na cidade e estou pensando em voltar a Vancouver. Deixei o restaurante nas mãos de um amigo meu, mas tenho que voltar logo. Passei mais de um mês fora, apesar de querer ficar mais tempo no Texas.

- Também gosto daqui, mas eu também estava pensando nessa possibilidade. E pelo que você me falou mais cedo, eu tenho um apartamento lá não é?

- Sim, fica a algumas avenidas da minha casa. – Jared olhou para o lado e omitiu a parte em que moravam juntos.

Ficaram calados por um tempo, Jensen observando as estrelas que ainda brilhavam no céu. A rua de sua casa estava completamente deserta, já que era de madrugada. Jared não resistiu e resolveu perguntar.

- No que está pensando?

- Em ir com você. – Jensen disse olhando dessa vez para o moreno.

- Sério? Mas você não quer ficar mais um tempo aqui? Quer dizer... Se recuperar mais um pouco ou ficar mais um tempo com seus pais? - Jared sentia a inquietação em seu coração outra vez, mesmo sabendo que Jensen ia voltar a morar no apartamento que era dele antes de se conhecerem e logo namorarem.

- Acho que já está na hora de retomar com a minha vida Jared. Não posso ficar morando com os meus pais para sempre. Amo estar com eles, mas sei que tenho também minhas obrigações, meu trabalho. Desculpe-me, eu não quis ser rude, mas...

- Tudo bem, Jen, eu entendo. E apoio claro, só pensei que gostaria de ficar mais um tempo por aqui. Se quiser podemos ir juntos, o que acha?

- Ótima idéia... – Jensen sorriu. - Então, acho melhor eu ir andando... E Jared?

- O que? – O moreno perguntou ansioso.

- Obrigado por essa noite e por conversar comigo.

Inevitavelmente Jared se lembrou dos primeiros encontros, de quantas vezes ele e o loiro saíam juntos e quando se despediam, ficavam se encarando antes de se beijarem até ficarem sem ar. Jensen sempre dizia que gostava desse jeito do moreno. Apesar de ser às vezes um tanto "crianção" Jared podia ser ao mesmo responsável e companheiro. Recordações que machucam ao serem lembradas... Se soubesse que as coisas mudariam desse jeito.

Ao ver Jared quieto e calado olhando fixamente pra si, Jensen sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Jay?- Perguntou Jensen preocupado. - Falei algo de errado?

- Não, eu estava apenas pensando em umas coisas, nada demais. Ligo pra você amanhã para resolvermos isso com calma, ok?

Jensen acenou com a cabeça.

**J2**

**Uma semana depois.**

- Estou esperando você Jared ou está fugindo da faxina? - Jensen perguntou risonho ao ouvir o bocejo do moreno do outro lado da linha.

- _Que horas são? – Jared perguntou com voz de sono e olhou para o relógio. - __Nossa Jensen. É muito cedo..._

- Não é mais hora de dormir, preguiçoso. Vem logo Jay! Vou fazer um café pra gente. – O loiro desligou o telefone, olhando ao seu redor.

Havia sido uma semana corrida, com a mudança pro seu antigo apartamento. Ele e Jared tinham combinado de arrumarem o lugar no fim de semana, já que estava fechado por muito tempo. Jensen não entendia, afinal pensou que se havia morado ali antes do acidente, não deveria ter sido tanto tempo assim não é? Mas em compensação queria recomeçar de novo. Sentia-se bem ali, um pouco da identidade do antigo Jensen ainda permanecia naquele lugar.

Jensen suspirou passando a mão em seu rosto e foi em direção à cozinha.

Meia hora depois, Ackles e Padalecki estavam cada um fazendo sua função em limpar cada cômodo do apartamento. Jensen limpava a sala, enquanto Jared estava no quarto guardando algumas pastas e nisso, em uma delas, achou dois bilhetes.

Sorriu, ao ver do que se tratava. Jensen havia guardado os bilhetes do jogo de futebol americano que tinham ido para comemorar o namoro deles. Quando chegaram à casa do moreno neste dia, fizeram questão de terminar a celebração do melhor jeito possível. Pensou por um momento em levá-los consigo, mas resolveu deixar na pasta onde achou. Além disso, não queria lembrar o quanto amava aquele loiro e não era correspondido. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Como pode ser, Jensen estar tão perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo parecer estar tão longe?

- Jared? Eu chamei você pra bebermos algo... Está tudo bem? - Jensen entrou receoso no quarto colocando a mão no ombro do moreno.

- Está sim Jen. Vamos, já acabei aqui. - Jared olhou mais uma vez para a pasta e saiu acompanhado do loiro.

Sentado no sofá, Jared contava algumas travessuras que fazia quando era pequeno.

- Ok, eu não acredito que você fez isso! - Jensen disse indignado, aparecendo na sala com duas caixinhas de suco de morango. - O que foi?

Jared riu ao ver a tal bebida na mão do outro. - Nossa Jen, acho que não vou poder dirigir até em casa. Bebida alcoólica a essa hora da noite...

- Cala a boca e conta a verdade. Você escondeu mesmo o seu cachorro debaixo da cama? – Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado contendo uma risada.

- Eu não podia deixar o Nick na chuva, tá certo que ele tinha o lugar dele lá fora, mas eu não resisti e trouxe-o pra dentro de casa. Meus pais descobriram e me colocaram de castigo, sendo que eu fiquei espirrando a madrugada toda. Mas valeu a pena.

- Isso foi bem legal da sua parte. Pensando por esse lado, acho que eu faria a mesma coisa. - Jensen sorriu tomando seu suco, enquanto Jared de repente ficou com uma expressão confusa. - O que?

- Acho que perdi o canudinho... – Jared procurava o tal canudinho, mas não achava.

- É esse aqui? - O loiro balançou o canudinho na sua frente.

- Você escondeu, não vale! – Jared fez um bico pegando o canudo da mão do outro, fazendo Jensen rir.

- O que acha de pintarmos essa parede? - O mais velho perguntou analisando a parede na sua frente.

- Acho uma boa idéia! Eu acho que vi umas latas de tinta no quarto de hóspedes. Podemos terminar até de manhã. E então?

- Ok, mas você não vai pro restaurante?

- Não, Sr. Ackles. Agora vamos ao trabalho!

Jensen pintava de um lado, enquanto Jared pintava do outro e às vezes se sujavam de propósito apenas por diversão. Como o moreno estava de camisa de mangas curtas seu antebraço ficou todo manchado de verde. E para revidar Jared passou o pincel na camisa azul escura de Jensen. Ficaram nessa pequena disputa até terminarem todo o serviço. E terminaram completamente satisfeitos e sujos de tinta.

- Ah, cansei! E olha que nem estou sendo pago pra isso. – Jared brincou se jogando novamente no sofá descansando sua cabeça no encosto.

- Tudo bem, seu pagamento será uma xícara de café bem forte. - Jensen disse rolando os olhos e sorrindo.

Minutos depois, o loiro voltou à sala, com duas xícaras e ficou surpreso ao ver o moreno deitado de lado, com o braço direito caído e o outro apoiado em seu estômago, ressonando tranquilamente. Jensen colocou o café em cima da mesa e foi ao quarto, voltando segundos depois com um cobertor, cobrindo Jared.

Devia muito aquele grandão, só não sabia que devia mais do que imaginava.

**Continua...**

**Pérola**: _Oi Lindona! É difícil não demonstrar o amor que o nosso grandão sente pelo Ackles né? Ainda mais com todo aquele tamanho, rs. Jensen, sabe que era feliz, sente isso cada vez mais que fica perto do Jared. Mas ele ainda pode ser feliz isso só depende dele, Rsrs. Santo café! Café milagroso que nem esse... Se por um pequeno desperdício de cafeína acontecesse isso estaríamos muito de vida amorosa hoje, mas isso só acontece pelo visto com esses dois, fazer o que, Rsrs. Beijos!_

**Claudia**:_ Oi garotona! Pois é, tão fofo que eu acho que estava rica de quantas palavras ''Fofo'' esse capitulo foi denominado, Rsrs. Mas é sempre bom saber que estão gostando, e principalmente você que agora que compartilho a fic com sua pessoa! E com muito prazer, beijos!_

**Eve**:_ Oi! Mas você hein? Vai me deixar mal acostumada desse jeito garotona! Rsrs... Que isso, acho que não mereço tanto, mas como eu disse antes me agrada muitíssimo que a fic esteja agradando você e os outros leitores. Faço cada capitulo pensando em vocês, no que vão achar, apesar de acharem fofo em todos os capítulos, Rsrs. Se você é minha fã, você será minha estrela! Rsrs... Beijos Lindona!_

**Crisro**: _Oi! Irresistivelmente irresistíveis mesmo, né rs? Estava pensando e batendo cabeça de como seria o primeiro encontro deles, mas acho que agradou você, então fico aliviada, Rsrs. Mas esse palpite que você deu, provavelmente estará certo. No próximo capitulo você vai descobrir que vai ter uma pedrinha no caminho do Jared, rs. Beijos!_

**Mary:** _Oi! Você querendo dar colo pro Sr. Pada hein? Mas é verdade, temos que ser caridosos com ele, esta passando por um momento nada fácil tadinho... Jensen é a figura de perfeição, Mary só perde pro Jared, mas fica logo atrás, Rsrs. Sem segundas intenções essa frase, Rsrs. Que bom que gostou do flash back! Beijos!_

**Boozinha**: _Oi! Que bom que esta curtindo! Mas esse cozinheiro e a irmã aprontando né? Quis deixar esse clima entre os dois, gosto bastante da Megan. Mais uma vantagem do Twitter, ganhei mais uma leitora, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

**Carol**: _Oi! Amor a primeiro esbarrão, é muito bom né rs? Quem dera ter um assim, rs. É o Jensen esta tentando entender o porquê de estar se sentindo tão diferente do lado do Jared, ele vai descobrir, mas bem depois, rs. Beijos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi Gente! Então... Primeiramente dizendo que este capitulo esta fofo demais... ou seja já avisando a quem não gosta, rs. Mas na verdade a fic toda é assim, mas estou tentando ajustar algo diferente. E o mais importante do aviso é que agradeço mais uma vez a linda beta e aniversariante Claudinha! Parabéns Lindona, você é fantástica e obrigada por estar me aguentando com a fic, rs. Beijos a beta e aos leitores!**

**Beta**: Claudia Ackles.

- Então, quer dizer que passaram o dia juntos ontem hein?

Jared estava no restaurante desde cedo. O dia tinha sido agradável.

Enquanto o restaurante estava começando a esvaziar, resolveu ir arrumando e anotando algumas coisas que precisaria comprar para alguns novos pratos que pretendia fazer. Alguns comuns, outros não. Queria mudar um pouco o cardápio. Estava entardecendo e então resolveu ligar para Misha, a fim de saber se o amigo estava bem, mas na verdade a conversa mudou de rumo e se direcionou a Jensen. E como os dois estavam.

Misha disse que não era proposital, mas Jared sabia das artimanhas do amigo.

- Sim Misha, mas se você estivesse aqui aposto que estaria com uma expressão pervertida no rosto. – Disse Jared fazendo algumas anotações e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Qual é? Nem se quer um selinho? Nada? – A voz do moreno de olhos azuis era suplicante, o que fez Jared rir.

- Não! E mesmo se rolasse não iria contar pra você! Aposto que Mark não ia gostar de saber disso, Collins.

- Com Mark eu me entendo muito bem... Bem até demais. Ontem eu fiz questão de fazer uma festa particular pra ele e ainda...

- Ok, eu não quero saber! –Jared interrompeu baixando a cabeça e sorrindo. - Então, mudando de assunto... Você vai vir à noite não é?

- Claro que sim! Comida boa e de graça, pode ter certeza que eu não dispenso. – Brincou o outro. - Você convidou o Jensen?

- Sim e não vejo à hora dele chegar... - Jared respondeu mais pra si.

- Ah, o amor... Falando nisso o Mark está me ligando, tenho que ir grandão! Até mais tarde!

- Até. - Jared desligou e olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Tinha que ir pra casa, pois havia um encontro... Com os amigos.

** J2**

Depois de vários e longos minutos tentando dar um nó perfeito na gravata que agora estava em cima da cama, desafiando a paciência de Jensen que a encarava de um modo superior, o loiro desistiu.

- Quer saber, que se dane. - Disse arrumando seu terno por cima da camisa social branca. E para completar o visual, uma calça jeans escura.

Olhou-se no espelho e então lembrou que Jared havia dado o endereço do restaurante já que ele não se lembrava desse detalhe. Pegou o pequeno papel e saiu apressado. Havia se atrasado em 20 minutos.

Descendo do táxi, o loiro sentiu frio. Mas estava confortável. Foi andando calmamente até o lugar e quando chegou, ficou admirado. Jared tinha um bom gosto. O restaurante parecia confortável, sofisticado e romântico. Tinha certeza de que iria mais vezes ali. Afinal também queria experimentar os pratos que o melhor amigo sabia cozinhar. Riu pensando que pelo menos o café, ele sabia fazer perfeitamente.

Quando entrou viu que havia algumas velas espalhadas, que iluminavam a água cristalina da pequena fonte enfeitada por algumas flores exóticas, iguais as da entrada do restaurante. Também havia flores perto da mesa que provavelmente iriam jantar junto com Misha e Mark.

- Jay? - Jensen procurou ao redor, mas não achou sinal do moreno.

Sentou-se, apoiando os cotovelos e ficou apreciando o lugar até que sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça que fez Jensen gemer. Esperou alguns minutos até que enfim a dor desapareceu.

- Que estranho...

- O que é estranho?

Jensen virou-se e encontrou Jared sorrindo devidamente arrumado. Usava calça Jeans, um suéter, casaco e um cachecol cor de vinho.

- Bonito cachecol. - Disse Jensen, tentando disfarçar os olhares que dava no corpo de Jared. Involuntariamente.

- Obrigado! E então, estava há muito tempo aqui? - Perguntou Jared ainda sorrindo, sentando em frente a Jensen. - Eu estava na cozinha vendo os últimos preparos. Está quase pronto.

- Não, eu cheguei faz apenas alguns minutos e gostei muito do lugar Jared. As flores... São orquídeas não?

- Sim, algumas delas são. Gosto bastante do seu perfume.

- Do meu perfume?- Disse Jensen de um jeito engraçado, fazendo Jared ficar envergonhado.

- Não quis dizer isso! Das orquídeas... '_'Mas do seu perfume também Jensen. ''_

- Mas e então... – Comentou Jensen. - Como minha mãe disse você tem seus dotes culinários bem dotados não? - Jensen olhou para Jared que sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

- Bom... Não são como as mãos caprichosas dela e da dona Sharon, mas serve para alguma coisa.

Jensen sorriu abertamente e Jared se lembrou de anos atrás, quando estavam na mesma mesa daquela tarde. No mesmo lugar e quase sentiu os mesmos olhares trocados. Só que em ocasiões diferentes. Aproveitaria cada momento, cada brecha que Jensen desse de si. Alguns dias atrás pensou em como seria sua vida sendo apenas o melhor amigo e seu coração apertou com tal possibilidade. Sorriu mais ainda imaginando eles dois juntos dali a uns 20 anos. Jensen ainda estaria lindo aos seus olhos com fios brancos.

- Eu... Interrompo algo? - Perguntou Misha de mãos dadas a Mark que sorria ao ver a cena que ele e o namorado já presenciaram tantas vezes quando saíam os quatro. Era possível ver de longe a ''conexão'' entre Jared e Jensen.

- Não, eu vou até a cozinha ver se a comida já ficou pronta. Não demoro. - Jared levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha.

Minutos se passaram e os três conversavam animadamente na mesa. Mark derrubava alguns contos que Misha contava, rindo da cara de indignação deste. De vez em quando Jensen olhava discretamente para a porta que dava para a cozinha... Por que estava tão inquieto? Às vezes quando estava sozinho em muitas vezes se pegava percebendo um aperto em seu peito, como se estivesse faltando algo, um pedaço ou alguém.

- Eu vou ver se o Jared precisa de ajuda. - Jensen saiu sem esperar a resposta dos amigos.

Quando ia entrar, Jared veio ao seu encontro com uma garrafa de vinho e taças.

- Hey... Eu vim ver se precisa de ajuda ou algo... Na cozinha...

-E está tudo bem Jen, quer levar o vinho e as taças? - Na verdade Jared estava com receio do outro colocar fogo na cozinha do restaurante. Seria desesperador e engraçado ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok.

Conversaram, riram e apreciaram mais um prato do cozinheiro chefe. E Jensen por alguns momentos se esquecia de que alguns meses atrás tinha sofrido um acidente. Do lado de seus amigos se sentia confortável. Mas sentia que seu bem estar melhorava quando Jared mostrava suas benditas covinhas e dizia ''Relaxa Jen... '' quando ele percebia que Jensen estava tenso com alguma coisa.

- Caprichou hein Jared? – Disse Misha de boca cheia levando uma cotovelada do namorado que o olhou repreensivo fazendo Collins rir.

- Este Fettuccine ao molho branco está maravilhoso Jay... - Disse Jensen tomando um gole do vinho tinto.

- Que bom que gostou Jen. – Sussurrou Jared sorrindo.

Continuaram conversando mais um pouco. Misha contava algumas piadas que de tão sem graça faziam os outros rirem, principalmente Jared que não se continha em dar uma crise de riso.

- OK, já está ficando tarde e amanhã cedo tenho que ir para o trabalho. - Disse Misha se levantando entrelaçando sua mão com a de Mark.

- Sério? Misha Collins indo cedo pra casa, preocupado com o trabalho quando tem um tempo livre? - Perguntou Jared indignado e Jensen contendo uma risada apenas observando.

- Ok, eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer agora como...

- Transar. - Completou Mark, fazendo todos rirem, até Misha.

- Fico despreocupado quando vejo que você está cuidando das campanhas enquanto estou fora, Mi. Amanhã vou colocar ordem de novo por lá.

- Mas, na verdade...

- Vamos Misha e mais uma vez obrigado pelo jantar Jared, estava fantástico! – Mark respondeu saindo com Misha, sem antes dar uma piscada para os dois que ainda estavam sentados.

- Acho que o Misha surta quando toma vinho. - Riu Jensen ao observar Jared a sua frente concordando.

Conversaram mais um pouco, até que a noite passou dando lugar à madrugada. Jared ofereceu uma carona para o loiro e já que estava tarde, o loiro aceitou agradecidamente. Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio, Jensen disse disfarçando um bocejo.

- Eu gostei muito do jantar Jared.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado de ficar com três pessoas sem noção por algumas horas. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- E gostei mesmo. Mas eu posso contar uma coisa e promete não dizer pra ninguém?

- Claro.

- Eu curti muito mais, os minutos antes de Mark e Misha chegarem... Não que eu não quisesse a companhia deles, mas eu apenas sinto isso.

Jared não sabia o que responder então apenas sorriu abertamente.

- Boa noite Jay... - Jensen sorriu saindo do carro e indo em direção ao prédio.

- Boa noite Jens... – Jared apertou suas mãos no volante e fechou os olhos sorrindo tristemente. -Como eu preciso de você...

Continua...

**Nota da Beta:** JARED BURRO! PQ NÃO FOI ATRÁS DO LOIRO DEPOIS DE UMA CANTADA DESSA? AFFFFFFFFFFFFFAMEI A CENA DO JANTAR! O MISHA É MSM MUITO LINDO! AMOOOOO ESSE HOMEM MEU DEUS!ESTÁ FOFÍSSIMA ESSA FIC, MAS EU T JURO Q SE NÃO TIVER UM BEIJINHO NO PRÓXIMO CAP EU VOU ATÉ BELÉM TE BATER.

BEIJÃO COISA LINDA!

~J2~

Carol: Oi! Pois é, essa volta do Jensen pode tanto ajudar quanto embaralhar a mente, rs. Mas se eu fosse preferiria ficar perto do Jared, mesmo estando com um nó na cabeça, rs. Mas tomare que compense mesmo né? Tanto tempo assim sem namorar o Jensen, o Jared vai entrar em abstinência, Rsrs. Beijos!

Pérola: Oi! É... Romântica, às vezes, Rsrs. Se tratando desses dois eu revelo meu lado romântico, e pervo, Rsrs. Mas eu ri, com o voltando para o jardim de infância, Rsrs. Pois é a gente poderia cuidar dessas crianças grandes, e mesmo assim ter pique depois, rs. Poderia ter rolado um beijo, no belo adormecido, mas... Ainda não foi o momento. Beijos!

Crisro: Oi! Mas deve ser muito frustrante pro Jared que esta tão perto, que esta louco pra beijar o Jensen e não pode. As entranhas dele pedem por isso, Rsrs. Mas você hein? Pagamento em café não é mesmo o que o Jared merece Rsrs. Merece coisas mais apetitosas, Rsrs. Eu já considero essa fic como fofa desde o primeiro capitulo! Beijos!

Claudia: Oi! Mas é claro que eu confiaria em você! Sem dúvidas alguma. Se quem está super feliz com essa parceria sou eu. Obrigada por acompanhar e apontar meus erros, e coisas fofas demais, Lindona! Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles.

O relógio da cabeceira apitava incansavelmente.

Jensen afundou ainda mais o travesseiro em seu rosto, tentando fazer com que aquele barulho irritante parasse. Estava cansado até pra esticar seu braço e desligar o pequeno objeto que fizera questão de acordá-lo às sete da manhã.

A noite custou a passar, arrastando-se ao longo das horas. Depois do jantar com Jared e os amigos, apenas havia tomado um banho e depois caído na cama e se rendido ao sono. Mas horas depois acordou extremamente ofegante e suado. Teve um pesadelo. E por mais que tentasse acordar, não conseguia. Flashs ocupavam sua cabeça a todo instante. Quando acordou, estava frustrado pelas horas mal dormidas e pela baita dor de cabeça. E ainda eram três e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Depois de tomar um remédio e ler um livro qualquer que estava jogado em sua cômoda conseguiu dormir novamente.

Por pouco tempo.

Hoje ia _conhecer_ seu local de trabalho. Ou melhor, iria voltar ao local onde trabalhou com Misha durante um bom tempo. Ansioso era pouco pra definir seu estado emocional nessas últimas semanas. Não que achasse ruim voltar a sua vida e continuar tudo outra vez e mesmo não se lembrando de algumas coisas que tinha absoluta certeza, sabia que faziam a diferença. Mas não sabia por onde começar. E pensando a fundo nisso, ficou aliviado por ter pessoas incríveis ao seu lado. Sua família, seus amigos e Jared. Sorriu lembrando-se da noite passada. Se sentira tão bem com eles e o moreno, que havia esquecido por completo de sua enxaqueca. Por hora.

Suspirou, resolvendo levantar e ir se arrumar para trabalhar.

**J2**

- E então... As coisas por aqui, já não eram mais a mesma sem você Jensen. Fez falta nesses últimos meses. É bom ver você de volta à ativa, cara.

Jensen sorriu. Sentou na cadeira de sua sala, minutos depois de observar o lugar, vendo que era bem agradável e sofisticado. Enquanto observava alguns papéis empilhados em sua mesa, Misha veio lhe dar as boas vindas. Na verdade quando chegou a sua sala, o moreno não parou de falar um minuto sequer. Falou sobre a atual campanha publicitária que estavam trabalhando e coisas banais que o loiro havia perdido durante o tempo em que esteve no hospital. Mas Jensen sabia que essa era uma das _qualidades_ do seu amigo.

- Obrigado Misha, eu realmente senti falta disso, voltar ao meu trabalho. E de lembrar que gosto do que faço. E vocês me apoiando e tudo mais me deixa ainda mais calmo.

- Eu sei que não deve ser fácil Jens. Mas você sabe que seu Bro aqui está as suas ordens. – Collins respirou fundo encarando o loiro sentado a sua frente. Jensen tinha uma expressão um tanto cansada. - Você está com uma cara de que caiu da cama sabia?

- É, eu não consegui pregar os olhos hoje, deve ser por causa da dor de cabeça. Acho que acabei bebendo um pouco demais ontem.

Antes de Misha comentar algo, eles ouviram batidas tímidas na porta.

- Com licença, . – Julie entrou na sala após o pequeno aceno do loiro. – Há uma moça querendo falar com o senhor. Sra. Harris.

- Danneel? – Misha perguntou surpreso. Após alguns segundos a ficha foi caindo. Deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ah, Misha você sabe quem é ela? Eu... - Jensen parecia confuso com a reação aborrecida do moreno a sua frente. – Realmente não lembro, não por nome.

- Jullie, pode dizer pra ela esperar uns minutos? Obrigado. – Misha virou-se novamente para Jensen, depois que a ruiva deixou a sala. – Ela é... Uma antiga amiga sua. Ou se preferir, ex-namorada.

- Ex - namorada? - Jensen disse tentando lembrar-se da moça. - Mas, se nem por nome eu não consigo lembrar dela, deve ter muito tempo que não a vejo.

_E deveria ter continuado assim._ Pensou Misha.

Danneel. Mais um problema e esse definitivamente era o que menos esperava no momento.

Misha e Jensen conheceram a ruiva no tempo da faculdade, logo depois dele e o loiro se tornarem amigos. Haviam ido para uma festa normal dos recentes calouros. E nisso, depois de alguns minutos bebendo e se enturmando com os outros alunos, Misha voltou a procurar Jensen que estava sendo enroscado literalmente por uma jovem que o beijava de modo afoito. O loiro não parecia realmente estar gostando do beijo, mas não tinha separado a tal desconhecida de si. Pensou por um momento em ir ajudá-lo, mas, sentiu que esse não era exatamente seu papel.

Semanas depois, Misha soube pelo próprio amigo que ele estava dando uma chance a Danneel. Ackles apontara alguns motivos, ou melhor, apontara as "qualidades'' dela. E mesmo sabendo que Jensen tentara convencê-lo de que ela era uma boa garota, Misha sabia que no fundo de seu peito, Jensen também não estava confiando naquilo que dizia, ou sentia por Harris. Havia boatos pela faculdade que Danneel era uma garota de família rica, e que dali a alguns anos seria uma excelente advogada. Mas ao olhar para ela, Collins apenas confirmava o que havia percebido há pouco tempo. Ela não gostava ou sequer amava seu amigo, e sim queria apenas popularidade. Às vezes tentava alertar o melhor amigo, mas ele próprio dizia que não era nada sério.

Jensen era um cara reservado naquele tempo. Coisa que não mudou com o passar dos anos. Não ficava em grupos como alguns faziam. Ele e Misha faziam o mesmo curso na faculdade e continuaram amigos até hoje. Jensen era um cara extremamente bonito e se mantinha longe de confusões. Como havia ganhado uma bolsa na faculdade, e foi um dos melhores alunos, ficou conhecido rapidamente por todos. E por Danneel.

E para que Danneel Harris tivesse voltado a procurar Jensen depois de anos, coisas boas com certeza não viriam. Não depois do que acontecera no último encontro entre Jensen e ela.

- Misha? Está tudo bem? – O loiro o encarava preocupado. Collins havia ficado calado subitamente. – Acho que não é uma boa ideia chamá-la...

- Não tudo bem, Jens. Estou indo pra minha sala, mas... Apenas tome cuidado ok? – Sem esperar pela resposta, Misha saiu dando de cara com a ruiva. Ela não havia mudado quase nada. Os cabelos lisos, presos devidamente arrumados em um coque. Vestia um vestido azul marinho, um pouco decotado, mas que alinhava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Usava um sobretudo preto por cima, combinando com seu sapato de salto alto.

_Deve ser o último lançamento em Paris_, pensou Misha ironicamente.

- Olá Collins. É um prazer revê-lo depois de anos. – Danneel sorriu, usando um tom amigável, o que não confortou Misha em nada. Ainda a encarava com um pequeno sorriso. Só de vê-la a sua frente tinha uma enorme vontade de tirá-la dali a bofetadas. Mas ainda tinha seu próprio orgulho e não sujaria suas mãos na ruiva. Misha era mais do tipo calado, quando armava alguma. Até Mark havia percebido isso no namorado.

- O prazer é meu, Harris. Vejo que o tempo foi considerável com você. Não mudou quase em nada.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio, Collins. Com licença. – Danneel desviou a passagem onde Misha ocupava o olhando rapidamente com olhar diferente de poucos segundos atrás. Um olhar de repulsa.

-Danneel... Não sabe realmente onde está pisando. – Murmurou seguindo para sua sala, com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

**J2**

- Olá, Jensen.

Jensen sorriu para a mulher a sua frente. Ela era bonita e esbelta. E parecia simpática aos seus olhos. Apesar disso a frase que Misha tinha dito antes de sair da sala, ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

- Danneel Harris certo? Sente-se, por favor. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Jensen sentou-se novamente, observando de relance o seu celular vibrar. Suspeitou de quem seria a chamada e sentiu suas mãos gelarem ao pensar na tal pessoa. Respirou fundo e voltou sua atenção a Danneel que cruzara as pernas elegantemente.

- Nossa, há quanto tempo não nos vemos! Desde... - A ruiva deu um sorriso enigmático antes de voltar a falar. - Como vai a carreira de publicitário? Pelo visto tem corrido atrás do que quer. Sempre foi bem sua cara.

- Bom, tenho que lutar pelo o que eu quero. – Jensen sorriu, mas para Danneel saiu como um daqueles sorrisos cínicos que o loiro dava a ela quando namoravam.

- Concordo, e é por esse e motivo a que vim conversar com você.

**Continua...**

**N/B: mto do cap. Adorei ver o Jensen tentando voltar a sua vida "normal", mas o normal dele é do lado de um morenão de 1,95, gostosão e oi? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Pois é, senti falta do Jared, era ele no celular? Curiosa aqui! Kkkkkkkkkkkk E fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha com essa vaca procurando o Jensen. O q ela quer hein? Beijocas! *-***

N/A: Olá gente! Mil desculpas pelo sumiço e pequeno hiatus! Tempo super corrido, agradeço de coração aos leitores que ainda acompanham a fic, e prometo que no próximo fim de semana, o próximo capitulo sairá. E dessa vez com Jared, Rsrs.

Sei que o aniversário dessa Lindona, foi ontem mais quero desejar mais uma vez muitas Felicidades para vc Pérola, que é uma pessoa incrível e uma das pessoas que mais amei ter conhecido. Parabéns, pra você Garotona.

Obrigada à linda beta, e aos leitores!


	13. Chapter 13

- Ok, eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada, Misha.

Collins olhava incrédulo para o namorado que estava sentado em sua cadeira, rodando e rodando, mas ainda tentando entender exatamente o que o outro dizia. Ele estava falando tudo rápido e de uma vez só. Ignorou o olhar do moreno rapidamente, que andava de um lado para o outro e cruzou os braços, mas ainda o encarando.

- Como assim não entendeu Mark? Danneel voltou. E se ela voltou e ainda veio procurar por Jensen, é por que tem algo aí... - Misha encarou os olhos verdes que o fitavam intensamente. - Claro que ela não veio apenas tomar um chá e contar de sua bela e sofisticada vida em Londres!

- Bom, você pode estar certo sobre isso. É bem estranho ela voltar do nada e querer conversar com o Jensen. Você acha que ficou algo mal resolvido entre eles? – Mark levantou-se indo em direção a Misha que acenou positivamente enquanto encarava o nada em particular.

- Pretende contar a Jared? - O loiro perguntou diante do silêncio do outro, envolvendo-o em seus braços, enquanto Misha suspirava sem perceber, fechando os olhos.

- Não sei... – Disse o outro ainda pensativo. - Jensen me contou apenas uma parte da história dos dois. Fiquei preocupado ainda, mas eu pensei que como ela ia voltar a morar em Londres, não tinha nada demais. Cada um seguia com sua própria vida. Mas então, ela volta e Jensen, sem lembrar do que aconteceu antes do acidente, simplesmente não ajuda em nada. Isso é o que vem me preocupando agora.

- Vamos ficar de olhos bem abertos ok? Por precaução. Sei que a ficha dela não é a das melhores, você mesmo me disse. Então depois você conversa com o Jensen e tentam resolver essa situação. Agora, mudando de assunto... – Mark sussurrou no ouvido de Misha, depositando um leve beijo em seu pescoço. - Você sabia que fica muito sexy desse jeito?

- Ah é? E que jeito você diz exatamente Sr. Pellegrino? – Misha sorriu abertamente ao perceber a cara séria, mais um sorriso brincando nos lábios de Mark que ainda enlaçava a sua cintura, mas dessa vez o apertando-o mais contra si. Olhos verdes contra os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Collins.

- Eu poderia explicar, mas vejo que é um homem muito sério e que precisa voltar ao trabalho o quanto antes assim como eu. – Mark sussurrou mordiscando de leve a orelha do moreno que se arrepiou com o contato.

- Você é muito malvado sabia?

- Claro que sei, e lá no fundo eu sei que você gosta. – Mark deu uma piscadinha divertida, observando um sorriso sacana se formar no rosto do namorado, que não precisou responder, logo tendo seus lábios colados aos de Pellegrino, aprofundando cada vez mais, enquanto este enfiava sua mão por debaixo da camisa social de Misha apertando levemente suas costas, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo entre o beijo.

- Ok, se não vamos continuar com isso é melhor pararmos por aqui. – Misha se afastou relutantemente, tentando esconder o amassado de sua camisa. Mark deu um sorrisinho e segurou o outro pelo braço voltando a beijar o moreno, que não protestou mais.

**J2**

O dia passou completamente cheio pelos afazeres que tomaram todo o tempo livre que sobrava. Na hora do almoço, Misha e Jensen se recusaram a sair, até que pelo menos uma boa parte do trabalho estivesse resolvido. Entre reuniões, alguns assistentes da empresa e várias ideias discutidas, a tarde passou rapidamente.

Jensen apoiava sua cabeça com a mão esquerda enquanto fazia algumas anotações. _''Pelo menos a maioria dos relatórios já foram dispensados''_. Suspirou massageando sua têmpora, olhando rapidamente para o seu relógio. Adorava seu trabalho, mas a dor de cabeça que sentia o fazia querer jogar fora toda papelada que jazia em sua mesa. Pensou em passar na sala de Misha para oferecer ajuda, pois sabia que o outro também estava atolado de trabalho. Mas antes de se levantar, ouviu seu celular tocar.

-Alo? – Jensen atendeu, não contendo um bocejo.

_- Gostei dessa recepção pelo telefone! Noite mal dormida_? – A voz de Jared era de puro entusiasmo.

- Jared! Hey... Desculpe, o dia foi cheio por aqui. – Jensen largou-se completamente na cadeira fechando os olhos.

- _Pelo seu tom de voz é o que parece. Bom, eu estava pensando em convidar você, Ahn..._ – Jensen pode escutar um suspiro do outro – _Pra bebermos algo, mas podemos deixar para outro dia, se quiser..._

- Oh, eu adoraria Jared, mesmo estando com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

- _Isso é uma droga_. – Jared sorriu sem jeito. - _Então fazemos assim. Alugo um filme, passo no seu apartamento e botamos o papo em dia. Ah! E sem cerveja por hoje_. - Jared riu. - _O que acha?_

- Acho perfeito. – Jensen sorriu ignorando as pontadas de dor em sua cabeça, ainda escutando o som da risada do outro em sua mente. – Ás oito? Tudo bem, nos vemos depois.

- Até mais Jen.

Jensen desligou, repassando seu primeiro de dia de trabalho depois do... Acidente. Trabalho exaustivo, uma visita inesperada de Danneel, o fato de ter ficado levemente incomodado com sua presença e ainda mais pelo o convite da ruiva em saírem para jantar. Como ela própria disse. _''Pelos velhos tempos de amizade''._

E enfim, depois de várias horas tendo que aguentar uma forte dor de cabeça, uma simples ligação havia feito brotar um sorriso espontâneo em Jensen. A ideia de sair pra beber com Jared era um bom programa, mesmo em uma segunda feira à noite. Riu consigo mesmo, ao imaginar o embaraço de Jared ao perguntar se queria sair com ele. Era como se estivesse pedindo para ir ao um encontro. O que não era.

Jensen, com esse último pensamento em mente, se dirigiu a sala de Misha.

**J2**

- Estou com uma enorme dor nas costas. – Misha fez uma careta ao descansar sobre o banco do passageiro.

- E isso tem algo a ver com o programa planejado por você e Mark na noite passada? – Jensen sorriu lembrando-se do jantar feito por Jared em seu restaurante. Dirigia atentamente, conversando com Collins.

- Que programa? – Misha perguntou confuso por um momento, até que um lampejo do jantar passado veio a sua cabeça. – Uh, bom... Talvez. Mas a culpa não foi minha. – Levantou os braços em forma de rendimento. Mas Misha sorriu completamente sacana interpretando completamente ao contrário com o que disse.

- Ok, sem detalhes. Eu apenas queria confirmar minhas suspeitas.

- Você e Jared são parecidos até nisso... - O moreno sorriu olhando rapidamente para Jensen ao seu lado.

- Como assim? – Jensen escutava atento, observando os poucos carros que passavam por perto.

- Às vezes vocês parecem ter opiniões completamente iguais... – Misha dizia fingindo estar desinteressado enquanto explicava. – E até mesmo, quando não conversam, parece que se entendem pelo olhar a distância. Mas, claro, vocês brigam como qualquer outro casa... – Misha colocou a mão na boca, ao perceber que havia falado mais da conta.

- Como o que?

- Hum, como qualquer briga de amigos, Jensen. Mas então... Ainda não me contou sobre o que Danneel queria. – Misha pigarreou.

- Ela queria discutir comigo sobre umas ideias para o restaurante de uma amiga dela e me convidou para um jantar. – Respondeu Jensen sem dar importância ao fato contado.

- Um jantar? E por que ela não disse logo o que queria? – Misha cruzou os braços, com uma expressão desconfiada. Não tinha dúvidas que Danneel estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Não sei, ela me explicou que o restaurante é italiano e é bem sofisticado, elegante, e queria algumas opiniões para fazer uma pequena propaganda. Mas, tem algo de errado? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Só quero que seja cuidadoso. Você e Danneel não tiveram a melhor despedida, e é mais que estranho ela voltar depois de anos querendo simplesmente uma conversa amigável. – Misha disse observando a expressão pensativa do loiro ao seu lado. - Estou dizendo isso por que sou seu amigo Jens. É apenas um aviso ok?

Jensen estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Misha. Este sorriu ao reconhecer o carro de Mark estacionado logo à frente. Suspirando voltou sua atenção a Jensen que olhava as poucas estrelas que brilhavam no céu escuro de Vancouver.

- Ok, Mi. Prometo ser. Só que... Mesmo achando que o que disse seja verdade, gostaria de saber o quanto eu devo me preocupar com a aproximação de Danneel. E não só nisso, mas em que confiar e o que fazer. E no que ainda devo fazer. Eu não sei.

- Jensen, eu tenho certeza de que mesmo com suas lembranças apagadas, você vai tomar as decisões certas. Precipitadas talvez, quem sabe. E quando estiver em dúvidas, ou até mesmo querendo um empurrãozinho em alguma coisa, é só dizer ok? – Misha sorriu malicioso.

- Ok, Collins... É melhor você ir, por que acho que tem gente te esperando. E já estou prevendo que amanhã vou ver você se queixando mais ainda de dor nas costas e com olheiras. – Disse Jensen rindo.

- Ok, você me pegou! – Misha riu, abrindo a porta do carro. – Mas isso não significa que você também não pode ter uma noite especial... Ou divertida. – O moreno de olhos azuis deu uma piscadinha e fechou a porta do carro, indo em direção a sua casa, sem esperar pela resposta do loiro que balançou a cabeça sorrindo, e sorriu mais ainda ao lembrar-se do compromisso que o aguardava ainda esta noite.

**Continua...**

Oi Pessoal! Primeiramente mil desculpas pelo atraso. Ocorreram muitos imprevistos nas ultimas semanas, e estivesse sem tempo para escrever, espero que ainda me perdoem,rs. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Não tenho previsão exata de quando postarei de novo. Mas vou tentar o mais rápido que eu puder. Beijos a beta, e aos lindos leitores!


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles.

Jared andava calmamente pela locadora, avaliando as fileiras de variados tipos de filmes. Depois de ter ligado para Jensen, havia agilizado as coisas pelo restaurante e então foi para seu apartamento se arrumar, e logo depois foi à locadora. Fazia dez minutos que observava minuciosamente as opções que tinha nas longas prateleiras.

Drama? Não. Não curtia muito o gênero, assistia bem pouco. Terror?

Jared riu ao ver os tipos de filmes de terror. Ele e Jensen gostavam do gênero, mas, na maioria do tempo, era possível ver que não se aguentavam e logo riam do quanto, as cenas tradicionais de serial killer, ou formas de tortura que não faziam mais o efeito de fazê-los se sobressaltar ou se assustar. Colocou sua mão esquerda no bolso de seu jeans, e continuou a procurar alguma opção melhor, finalmente parou em frente aos filmes de ação e de... Romance.

Jared balançou a cabeça e pegou um DVD qualquer de suspense.

**J2**

Jensen, depois de um demorado banho, terminava de ajeitar seu cabelo em frente ao espelho quando escutou a campainha tocar. Deu mais olhada em si mesmo e depois suspirou frustrado. Nervosismo súbito por quê? Era apenas Jared. Jared, seu melhor amigo.

Seu melhor amigo que ainda estava do outro lado da porta, esperando que alguém a abrisse.

Apressou-se em direção a porta e sorriu ao ver o moreno com um sorriso discreto, mas que aumentou quando viu o loiro a sua frente.

- Hey, estava ocupado?

- Não, só acabando de me arrumar. – Jensen o encarou com curiosidade. – Então, o que tem nessa sacola?

- Bom, eu trouxe duas opções. Um de suspense e outro de... Terror. – Jared riu ao ver que Jensen, por um momento, parecia lembrar-se de algo, e encarou o moreno de volta com um sorriso divertido nos lábios carnudos. – Acho que se lembrou da mesma coisa que eu.

- Sim, o episódio do cinema. – Jensen riu.

- Mas aquele filme estava muito engraçado Jensen. Não sei como as outras pessoas não nos expulsaram a pontapés quando nós riamos de alguma cena.

- Certo, foi mesmo. O que acha de ir colocando o DVD, enquanto vejo se a pipoca está pronta? Prometo não demorar. – Jensen devolveu a sacola ao moreno que assentiu.

Enquanto passavam alguns trailers, Jared esperava pacientemente por Jensen, até lembrar-se de vários momentos quase familiares a esse. Fins de semana, quando ia visitar Jensen, quando o loiro estava atolado de trabalho. Ou quando simplesmente ambos queriam ficar apenas curtindo a presença do outro e na maioria das vezes, resolviam ir para o apartamento de um deles.

Jared tão perdido em lembranças, não reparou que Jensen havia sentado ao seu lado no sofá com a pipoca já pronta. O loiro o observava atentamente, como se quisesse decifrar no que Jared estava pensando. Deveria ser uma coisa boa já que o outro tinha um pequeno sorriso brotando em seu rosto, mesmo que parecesse um pouco triste.

Desde o acidente, havia se rendido e parado de achar que estava paranoico, em como o sorriso sincero de Jared era incrível. Achava um tanto gay pensar sobre isso, mas o que podia fazer se achava lindo aquele sorriso, ainda mais mostrando suas covinhas, como Jared estava fazendo neste exato momento pra ele.

Era um dos sorrisos que ficava gravado em sua mente. Como se já fizesse parte de si mesmo, e o fazia lembrar-se do moreno quase todos os dias. Poderia ter algo que não sabia, entre a amizade que tinha com Jared?

- Jared? – O loiro perguntou receoso.

-Hum? – Jared só tinha reparado a presença do outro, segundos depois vendo que Jensen o estava encarando. Sorriu.

- Você... Quer ver o filme... Agora?

Jared apenas acenou positivamente.

Passou-se mais de uma hora e Jared e Jensen encaravam a tela com uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

- Não passou pela minha cabeça que o filme terminaria desse jeito... – Jared riu ao ver Jensen concordando. - Bem mais interessante, do aquele que vimos no cinema.

- Com certeza! Fez boa escolha. – Jensen sorriu se virando ficando de frente a Jared que apoiava seu cotovelo no sofá, fazendo com que a manga de seu suéter preto ficasse mais arregaçada.

Jared olhou rapidamente para o relógio em seu pulso e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que o tempo havia passado rápido, e a madrugada já chegava.

- Nossa já passa das onze horas, está na minha hora! – Jared fez menção de se levantar, mas sentiu um toque em seu braço. Inevitavelmente se arrepiou ao ver os olhos verdes de Jensen o encarando.

- Fica mais um pouco Jay, se quiser pode dormir aqui. Já esta tarde mesmo... Amanhã cedo você pode ir pro seu apartamento e de lá pro trabalho. – Jensen falou um pouco baixo, tirando sua mão devagar do braço do outro. O loiro ficou um pouco surpreso pelo seu próprio ato.

Jensen não sabia, mas só com aquele olhar, ele fazia o moreno sentir mais ainda à presença do antigo Jensen. Aquele loiro sério, honesto, generoso e incrivelmente apaixonante que conheceu há três anos. E percebeu que em mesmo em um grave acidente, nem isso poderia mudar tal fato.

Nem o fato de ser o mesmo cara apaixonado pelo loiro a sua frente.

- Posso pensar na sua proposta... – Jared fingiu sentir um leve desinteresse, o que fez Jensen alargar o sorriso. – Jensen, mudando de assunto, hum...

- O que? – Jensen sorriu divertido ao ver um leve rubor no rosto de Jared.

- Você conseguiu se lembrar de algo?

- Por enquanto não. Eu apenas sinto uma forte dor de cabeça, quase todos os dias. Por mais que eu tome os remédios que o Dr. Beaver recomendou, a dor sempre volta. Terei que voltar ao consultório dele ainda essa semana.

- Certo. E por favor, me deixe a par de tudo ok?

- Tudo bem. Mas e então... – Jensen deu um olhar sugestivo a Jared – Não me disse se está namorando Jay...

- Ah, eu... – Jared engoliu em seco – Não. Não por enquanto... Acho que sou a moda antiga e ainda espero pela pessoa certa.

''_Que está bem na minha frente''._

- Somos dois. Parece que Mark e Misha foram mais rápidos que nós. – Jensen suspirou se sentindo confortável. - Fico feliz por eles, espero que fiquem juntos por um longo tempo.

- Eu também espero. Assim como eu espero pra mim, e a você também. – Jared olhou para o loiro sem piscar, relaxando ao ver os olhos semicerrados do outro. – Você esta grogue de sono, Jen.

- Não posso me render ao sono, senão eu posso acordar e ver que você foi embora. E não quero que vá embora. – Jared achou engraçado o modo que Jensen disse tudo de uma vez.

- Prometo que não irei. E prometo não assaltar sua geladeira mais tarde, enquanto estiver dormindo. E nem entrar no seu quarto e acordar você.

- Isso seria maldade. – Jensen riu acompanhando Jared.

Conversaram por mais alguns momentos, ainda sentados lado a lado, e quando nenhuma palavra era pronunciada, ficavam apenas em um silêncio confortável. Jared cada vez mais surpreso ao ver o quanto tinha sentido falta de ficar assim com Jensen. E na mente do loiro, ele apenas se deixava sorrir e observar Jared, quando este o olhava distante.

Depois de uns minutos, Jensen foi ao quarto e voltou com um cobertor e um travesseiro.

- Espero que não fique desconfortável pra você. – Jensen passou a mão por seus cabelos curtos.

- Não se incomode Jen, agora é melhor você se deitar, antes que caia duro no chão. O que seria engraçado.

- Há há. Boa noite Jay...

- Boa noite.

Jensen fechou a porta de seu quarto, encostando-se a ela e suspirando. Estava tão confuso. Queria tanto ter respostas para o que sentia. Para o tal acidente de carro ter acontecido. Sua família, seus amigos.

Seu melhor amigo.

Por um rápido momento em sua cabeça, se perguntou se antes, quando conheceu Jared sentia as mesmas coisas que sentiu hoje ao vê-lo. Sorrindo, ou até quando o abraçava. Ao conversar com o moreno. Às vezes também se perguntava se pensar em Jared quase em todos os momentos do dia, pensar o quanto era bom apenas o ver sorrir e conversar com ele, o tornava gay.

E se assustou mais ainda, ao ver que não ligava para o fato.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro, deixando suas peças de roupa pelo caminho. Ao sentir a água gelada em sua pele, relaxou mais ainda. Ainda pensando...

Depois de ter feito sua higiene e de banho tomado, jogou-se na cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente. E não viu que horas depois, a porta do quarto se abriu lentamente revelando um par de olhos verdes azulados o olhando. E também não pode ver, e nem sentir quando este o cobriu com o cobertor e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite, Jens...

_Os olhos de Jared quase lagrimavam ao ver a cena a sua frente. Tentava abafar o riso com suas mãos, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Estava sentado em um dos bancos que rodeava o balcão de mármore da cozinha do apartamento de Jensen. E Jensen que estava de costas pra si, estava quase vermelho de raiva ao tentar fazer a massa da pizza do jeito certo._

_Jared não disse nada ao outro, mas tinha um fetiche ao ver o namorado tentar mostrar o quanto era bom na cozinha. Sendo que Jared iria abrir seu próprio restaurante dali a um tempo._

_- Mas que droga! – Jensen sibilou em um tom baixo colocando a massa na forma, mas estando em uma coloração diferente murmurou irritado, de costas para Jared._

_- Jen..._

_- E você calado! – Jensen virou-se subitamente para Jared apontando um dedo de forma desafiadora. – Está quase saindo ok?_

_- Tudo bem... – Jared entrelaçou seus dedos olhando calmamente para o lado, tentando esconder um largo sorriso._

_Não demorou alguns minutos para que Jensen estivesse suspirando, tamborilando os dedos na mesa com os olhos fechados ainda de costas para o outro._

_Jared se levantou, e se postou do lado de Jensen, que mesmo de olhos fechados pode sentir o moreno ao seu lado. Sentiu as mãos de Padalecki cobrirem as suas, que estavam um pouco sujas por causa da massa. Segundos depois sentiu braços fortes o envolvendo em um forte abraço. Ficaram um bom tempo ali, se esquecendo da pizza que mal foi começada._

_- Preciso de aulas na cozinha._

_- Não acho. Você é um bom cozinheiro Jen. – Jared riu ao sentir um tapa na cabeça._

_- É sério Jay, comida italiana não é a minha especialidade. E como eu sei que você é profissional na área..._

_- E o que eu ganho em troca? – Jared olhou para Jensen sem se afastar do abraço apreciando o carinho em seus cabelos._

_Jensen se separou dele e andou lentamente ainda olhando para o moreno com um sorriso malicioso. Jared entendeu o recado e riu quase correndo atrás de Jensen que seguia a passos rápidos em direção ao quarto._

_Por esses e outros motivos, amava a noite de filmes com pizza._

Jensen se contorcia na cama apertando o travesseiro que apoiava sua cabeça. Sua testa estava suada, e comprimia seus olhos ainda fechados com a respiração entrecortada. Até que enfim sentou-se assustado e ofegante.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram três e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

Sua cabeça latejava junto com os flashs de lembranças. Jared e ele. Na cozinha. Pizza. Abraço. Calor.

Fechou os olhos suspirando. _O que o esperava amanhã?_

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Olá Leitores! Esse capitulo saiu um pouco mais rápido, já que aproveitei a brecha de tempo que sobrou nessa semana. E quanto as reviews prometo que irei respondê-las com mais tempo oks? Mas saibam que amei cada uma, a opinião de vocês é a que vale! Espero que estejam curtindo. Beijos aos leitores e a beta!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles.

O despertador mostrava seis horas da manhã. Jensen não havia pregado o olho desde a hora em que acordou ainda de madrugada.

Deitado na cama, coberto da cabeça aos pés por seu cobertor, pensava sobre todos os acontecimentos desde então. Mas dessa vez não relacionado a família ou seus amigos. Mas sim na sua relação de amizade com Jared.

Jensen respirou fundo e admitiu a si mesmo, que entre eles não era só amizade. A confusão de sentimentos, a falta de reação ao ficar perto demais de Jared e agora a lembrança que tivera deles de madrugada. Sua mente parecia um jogo de quebra cabeça, mas por mais que tentasse resolver, as peças estavam completamente embaralhadas. E de repente sentiu um nó no estômago ao pensar por um momento que Jared escondia algo dele.

Mas, por que esconder algo dele? Seria estupidez não?

Rapidamente tirou o cobertor e sentou-se atordoado. O que faria agora?

Ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, queria voltar a se jogar na cama e fazer o que sua mente mandava neste exato momento. Dormir o dia inteiro. Se assustou quando escutou seu celular tocar na cômoda ao lado da cama. Esticou o braço atendendo sem ver quem era.

- Alô?

- _Oi Mano!_ – Uma voz feminina e alegre retornou do outro lado da linha.

- Mack? Você viu que horas são? – Jensen disse num tom áspero mesmo rouco pelo sono.

_- "Oi irmã incrível e mais linda deste mundo!" Eu esperava isso vindo de você agora Jens..._ – Mackenzie respondeu divertida.

- É que a ideia de acordar a essa hora da manhã, mesmo sabendo que tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco não me diverte entende? – Jensen riu ao ouvir um resmungo de sua irmã. - Como você está?

_- Na verdade eu liguei para perguntar isso a você. Mas eu vou bem Jensen, alguns problemas amorosos, mas nada que eu não resolva com o meu charme sedutor que eu herdei dos nossos pais._

- É bom ver que sou lembrado até nisso, mas até que tem um pingo de verdade. – Jensen riu – Mas, é coincidência... Eu acho.

- _O que Jens?_

- Você ter problemas amorosos, e... – Jensen desviou o olhar, como se encarasse o olhar curioso de Mackenzie a sua frente.

- _E?_

- Nada, olha... Que tal você vir aqui no próximo fim de semana? Pelo menos colocamos o papo em dia, e você me conta os seus problemas amorosos. – Propôs Jensen.

- _É uma boa ideia. Vou ver se consigo uma folga do trabalho neste fim de semana, e eu aviso pra você ainda hoje, tudo bem? Mas não pense que irá escapar de conversar seriamente comigo mocinho!_ – Mackenzie disse em um tom repreensivo.

- Ok, mamãe, entendi perfeitamente. Agora eu vou ter que desligar, tenho que chegar cedo ao trabalho. Te amo Mack.

_- Também te amo, Jen._

Logo depois de desligar o telefone, Mackenzie fez uma ligação.

- Oi, está tudo certo. Fim de semana, nós faremos uma pequena visita para aqueles dois. E só sairemos de Vancouver, quando eles estiverem realmente bem um com o outro.

Mackenzie colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, rindo do comentário da outra pessoa com quem conversava.

- Ok, nos encontramos em Vancouver.

**J2**

Jensen tinha acabado de se arrumar, e agora mais uma vez encarava a gravata em cima da cama, como se ela fosse sua pior inimiga. Sentou-se frustrado na poltrona e olhou rapidamente para o lado quando viu uma caixa de madeira debaixo da cama. O tamanho dela era como se fosse feito para algum instrumento musical. Pegou-a cuidadosamente, e então depois de um tempo hesitante, a abriu, constatando o que pensava. Havia um violão.

O loiro passou calmamente os dedos nas cordas do instrumento, sorrindo. Como não havia percebido aquela caixa antes? No fundo da caixa pode ver alguns papéis com letras de músicas. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio e percebeu que ainda estava vinte minutos adiantado para ir ao trabalho.

Pegou uma folha qualquer, e como se conhecesse tocar aquela música, começou a cantar, arriscando algumas notas.

_I want live life, and never be cruel_

_**(Eu quero viver a vida, e nunca ser cruel)**_

_And I want to live life, and be good to you_

_**(E eu quero viver a vida, e ser bom pra você)**_

_And I want to fly, and never come down_

_**(E eu quero voar, e nunca descer)**_

_And live my life, and have friends around._

_**(E eu quero viver minha vida, e ter amigos ao meu redor)**_

Jared preparava o café, quando escutou alguém cantando. Uma música que conhecia de letra. Jensen havia cantado essa música para ele, quando fizeram dois anos de namoro. Jared tinha chegado do restaurante em casa, quando Jensen pediu para que ele fosse para seu apartamento. Depois de vinte minutos, encarava boquiaberto uma sala cheia de velas, algumas pétalas de rosas espalhadas pelo chão e seu namorado com um violão no colo e um sorriso no rosto.

Jared chegou ao quarto do loiro seguindo as notas da música, e parou no batente da porta, encontrando o loiro tocando e cantando... Quase inaudível.

_We never change, do we?_

_**(Nós nunca mudamos, não é?)**_

_No, no._

_**(Não, não)**_

_We never learn, do we?_

_**(Nós nunca aprendemos, não é?)**_

_So I want to live in a wooden house_

_**(Então eu quero viver em numa casa de madeira)**_

Padalecki sentiu as mãos suarem, e prendeu a respiração. Jensen ali... Com sua camisa branca social arregaçada, e com alguns botões abertos, e de olhos fechados, tão concentrado... Engoliu em seco, tentando afastar as felizes lembranças.

_I want to live life, and always be true_

_**(Eu quero viver a vida, e sempre ser verdadeiro)**_

_And I want to live life, and be good to you_

_**(E eu quero viver a vida, e ser bom pra você)**_

_And I want to fly, and never come down_

_**(E eu quero voar, e nunca descer)**_

_And live my life, and have friends around_

_**(E eu quero viver a minha vida, e ter amigos ao meu redor)**_

Jared sentiu a visão embaçar e saiu do quarto. Jensen não percebeu o outro sair, ainda concentrado na música. Abriu os olhos, olhando mais uma vez para o violão antes de guardá-lo. Colocou a caixa onde estava. Precisa falar com Jared. Queria ouvir do amigo, o que estava havendo.

_O que nós somos, Jared?_

Jensen terminou de abotoar sua camisa, passou a mão por seus cabelos arrepiados e saiu do quarto em direção a sala.

- Jared? Eu queria falar com você e... Jay?

Jensen olhou ao redor e não havia sinal do moreno. Foi a cozinha, e também não havia ninguém. Franziu o cenho, confuso. Quando resolveu pegar seu celular pra ligar para o melhor amigo, viu a luzinha vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscando. Relutante, apertou o botão, e escutou a mensagem.

"_Oi Jensen, é a Danneel. Eu queria acertar com você sobre o jantar... Para falarmos sobre a questão das ideias para o restaurante da minha amiga. Eu tenho um lugar em mente, e bom... Que tal hoje à noite, as oito? Se puder me retorne confirmando ok? Até depois."_

Jensen suspirou olhando para o relógio em seu pulso, e sentiu o cheiro de café no ar. Mas em vez de se servir, fez caminho contrário à cozinha, pegou seu terno e decidido aonde ir naquele momento, saiu apressado.

Jared acabava de se arrumar, quando ouviu a campainha tocando, se dirigiu até a porta e prendeu a respiração ao ver Jensen com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Precisamos conversar Jared. E eu só vou sair daqui quando você me responder algumas perguntas.

Jared deu espaço para o loiro entrar, logo em seguida fechando a porta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oi Pessoal! Ainda tem alguém aí? Sinto muito ter demorado todo esse tempo, mas eu estava completamente sem tempo algum pra escrever, e agora nas férias vou ter um tempo de sobra para me redimir com vocês,rs. Amando os reviews que estou recebendo de vocês lindos leitores, obrigada! A próxima atualização deverá a vir até fim de semana que vem. Ah e pra quem quiser saber e escutar (o que recomendo) ao nome da música acima é We Never Change da banda Coldplay, que eu amo bastante! Beijos a todos!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Jared não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que Jensen tinha entrado em sua casa, olhando para ele como se estivesse o despindo apenas com o olhar. Sabia que aquela visita inesperada do outro não era apenas por ter saído do apartamento mais cedo, sem ter sequer se despedido do amigo.

Passou as mãos em seu cabelo, num gesto nervoso e se aproximou do loiro, que como tivesse acabado de sair de um transe, deu um passo para trás.

- Jensen? – O mais novo ficou receoso pela súbita reação do outro.

- Jared. – O loiro respirou fundo e começou a falar. - Eu quero que seja sincero comigo. Quero que me responda, olhando nos meus olhos e me diga a verdade ok?

O moreno pressentindo pelo que viria apenas assentiu.

- O que nós éramos antes do acidente Jared? – Jensen encarou o outro que desviou o olhar não conseguindo fazer sua voz sair audível. Sentia-se trêmulo. – Jared? – Jensen insistiu.

- Por que está me perguntando isso Jensen? O que houve?

- Eu fiz uma pergunta e queria que me respondesse. – O loiro não percebeu que a própria voz estava um pouco alterada.

Jared respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo.

- Nós fomos namorados Jensen. Antes do acidente.

- E por que não me contou? – Jensen tinha um olhar magoado, sentia-se ferido. Confiou tanto em Jared, tanto. E agora simplesmente, tudo o que veio sentindo chegou à tona.

- Jens...

- Por que Jared? Me explica! Você acha que eu não tinha o direito de saber? – Jensen gritou.

- Não é nada disso Jen, eu...

- Se não é isso, então o que é Jay? – Jensen interrompeu o moreno, os olhos verdes irrompendo mágoa. - Por Deus, você achou que tudo ficaria numa boa e então eu não iria lembrar de nada?

- Jensen eu não disse a você por que eu achava que as coisas iriam ficar melhor assim por enquanto! Eu ia contar a você, quando estivesse melhor! Eu poderia ter te contado que eu era seu namorado, mas eu hesitei! Você poderia reagir mal Jensen! – Jared tentou chegar mais perto de Jensen que visivelmente tremia. – Eu não queria que você saísse machucado, Jen.

- E como acha que eu estou? – Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Padalecki. – Por acaso melhorou em algo não ter me contado antes? Suas suposições saíram do jeito que você achou que sairiam? – Jensen ironizou passando a mão por seus cabelos curtos.

- Jensen... Eu fiz, por que eu tive medo de perder você. Por favor, Eu... – Jared tentou argumentar, visivelmente desesperado, mas o olhar frio que recebeu naquele instante, o fez perceber que as coisas só tendiam a piorar.

- Eu confiei em você Jared, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Nossa! Como não percebi que estava mentido pra mim? Eu confuso o tempo todo, sem entender o que era tudo aquilo que estava sentindo... Ficou mais fácil pra você esconder esse pequeno detalhe não é? Talvez tenha outra coisa que eu não saiba por acaso? – Jensen disparava as palavras ignorando a expressão de dor no rosto de Padalecki. Ele mesmo não estava diferente.

- Eu fiz isso por que tive medo Jensen. Por favor, não me culpe, eu apenas... Queria proteger você, eu iria esperar você se recuperar pra dizer, e se não me aceitasse depois de três anos de namoro, e mês que vem quatro anos... – Jared baixou o olhar e deu um sorriso triste. - Eu acho que mesmo que me machuque muito ver a pessoa que eu amo com outra, eu ficaria feliz de ter você como amigo.

Na verdade, apesar de Jared dizer aquilo, sua mente dizia bem no fundo, que não iria suportar ver o amor da sua vida, nos braços de outra pessoa. Beijando, de mãos dadas... Ou até casando com outro alguém.

- Se isso é o que tem a me dizer, Jared... Eu sinto muito, mas não é o bastante pra mim. Eu já achava estranho sabe? Sentir algo tão forte pelo meu melhor amigo... Mas qual é! – Jensen exclamou com escárnio. – Se o meu amigo me diz, que eu poderia confiar nele a qualquer momento, por que a nossa amizade era mais importante que tudo em sua própria vida, então tudo bem, nada com que se preocupar certo?

Jared respirou fundo, deixando uma lágrima cair. Nunca sentiu tanta dor pelas palavras ditas pelo loiro. Nem as palavras do seu pai, quando disse que era gay. Após muito tempo, apenas, Gerald conseguiu encarar seu filho e pedir desculpas pelo tratamento que havia dado a Jared, que depois de um bom tempo de conversa e um caloroso abraço, sentiu que tudo ficaria bem.

Ouvir aquelas palavras de Jensen, doía mais do que imaginava.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, os olhos lacrimejavam, mas o outro parecia não desabar, por mais que sua expressão fosse pura decepção. Até que de súbito levou às mãos a cabeça gemendo de dor.

Jared arregalou os olhos ao ver Jensen ajoelhado, com lágrimas no rosto.

- Jen? – Jared não se importou de se aproximar do outro, mesmo que o loiro se afastasse. O que não demorou muito para que parasse e soltasse um grito de dor. – Jensen olha pra mim, responda!

Jared preocupado, ajoelhou-se e abraçou Jensen. E em vez de se afastar, o loiro cravou seus dedos nos braços fortes do moreno.

- _Jared, estou esperando. – A voz de Jensen era impaciente, mas a expressão do loiro era de puro divertimento._

_- Qual é Jensen! Por favor, não me obrigue a fazer isso! – Jared suplicou, sua voz vindo abafada do quarto dos dois. Jensen estava do lado de fora esperando o moreno sair há mais de vinte minutos. – Não pode me pedir outra coisa? Mais simples?_

_- Não. Por que se eu me lembro muito bem, você me disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse no meu aniversário Jay... Deixe de drama, estarei esperando na sala._

_Jensen sentou-se no sofá e esperou mais que ansioso o namorado sair de lá. Olhava ao redor e tudo estava impecável. Chocolates, vinho, e ingredientes para uma pizza, que seu Jared faria para eles... Mas a diferença era que dessa vez, seria um pouco "diferente"._

_Prendeu a respiração, e achou que se não tivesse sentado no sofá, não teria tanto auto controle ao ver Jared vestido apenas com uma boxer branca, um avental e um chapéu estilo cozinheiro chefe. Apenas velas iluminavam a sala e a cozinha, mas Jensen percebeu que a pele do moreno estava arrepiada. Jared não sabia para onde olhar, pois sabia que o olhar de Jensen queimava em cima dele._

_E estava certo. O olhar do loiro era de mais pura luxúria._

_- Wow... Amor, você está... – Jensen tentou pronunciar algo ao ver um gigante em sua frente completamente envergonhado. Então resolveu agir._

_Jared respirava rapidamente e fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Jensen em seu peito, subindo até o pescoço, fazendo logo então um leve carinho nos fios castanhos dele._

_Jensen olhou para o moreno e sorriu ao vê-lo naquele estado. Mesmo que fosse raro ver essa insegurança no outro, principalmente nesses momentos tão íntimos, Jensen adorava esse jeito tímido de Jared. Aproximou-se mais ainda passando a língua entre os lábios e segurando os ombros do mais alto. Começou a beijar demoradamente seu pescoço, dando leve mordidas, passeando com suas mãos nas costas musculosas, indo em direção a boxer de Padalecki, que arfou baixinho._

_- Você está lindo Jay..._

_- Acho que você planejava isso há tempos não? – Jared perguntou se apoiando no balcão da cozinha, e nenhum dos dois haviam reparado, que tinham chegado lá._

_- Tenho que confessar que sim, só estava esperando uma oportunidade de realizar essa minha fantasia, e eu sei que o meu namorado é um cara super atencioso, e que me faria uma bela surpresa de aniversário._

_Jared riu do comentário, suspirando e gemendo baixo ao sentir a língua do outro em seu ombro desnudo._

_Jensen sentiu um arrepio ao escutar seu nome sair dos lábios finos do outro, de um jeito completamente sensual. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Jared que se inclinou mais para um beijo que logo veio. Jensen abriu sua boca dando passagem para a língua atrevida do outro que agora o envolvia em um abraço apertado._

_Desfazendo-se do beijo, Jensen sussurrou no ouvido de Jared. _

– _Quero que faça a pizza para mim, amor... E depois, eu quero conhecer mais um pouco do seu talento na cozinha, e em outras coisas._

_Jared apenas sorriu malicioso e deixou-se ser guiado pelo loiro, enquanto pensava em como deixar especial o aniversário de trinta anos de Jensen._

Jensen arregalou seus olhos verdes, respirando rapidamente. Até que percebeu que estava no meio da sala da casa de Jared ajoelhado e sendo abraçado pelo moreno que o olhava preocupado. Suas mãos trêmulas que até então estavam nos braços do outro, agora procuravam outro apoio. Levantou-se cambaleante e então pegou as chaves de seu carro que estava no bolso de seu jeans.

- Jen? Fala comigo, você está bem? – Jared tocou o braço deste, mas o loiro se afastou em direção a porta.

- Nunca mais me procure Jared. – E então o loiro passou pela porta, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Jared estava desolado... Sentiu seus olhos arderem. Não. Não iria andar para trás dessa vez, não iria deixar o seu receio atrapalhar tudo de novo. Olhou rapidamente para a janela, e viu que chovia furiosamente do lado de fora. Como se algum botão fosse apertado em sua mente, lembrou-se do acidente e mais do que depressa, pegou as chaves do carro e foi atrás de Jensen.

Só esperava que o alcançasse o mais rápido possível.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olá Leitores! Estou surpresa comigo mesma, por ter postado até que um pouco mais rápido,rs. Mas está aí como prometido. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Vou tentar manter o ritmo de uma semana no máximo pra postar oks? Beijos gente, e obrigada pelas reviews!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jensen estava com olhos vidrados na estrada, que incrivelmente estava praticamente deserta. Nem parecia ser de manhã, já que o céu estava nublado e chovia muito. Mas o loiro realmente não estava ligando para o tempo naquele momento. A briga com Jared mais cedo não saía de sua mente e a cada minuto que passava, ele ficava mais confuso, já não sabendo mais o que pensar.

As lembranças vinham como flashs, e cada vez mais rápidas.

Limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, tentando não se desconcentrar.

Já estava dirigindo há mais de vinte minutos, apenas rodando com o carro. Não sabia aonde ir, só queria paz. As respostas para as dúvidas, que tanto latejavam em sua cabeça foram respondidas pela pessoa que mais importava para ele. E que não saía da sua cabeça nem por um segundo.

_- Qual é Jared, não acredito que... – As palavras de Jensen morreram em sua boca, ao ver seu namorado de costas pra si na sala de seu apartamento enquanto fora pegar a cerveja._

_Os ombros de Jared estavam tensos. E isso não era nada bom._

_- Jay... – Jensen se aproximou do moreno, depois de ter colocado a cerveja em cima da mesa de centro. Enlaçou a cintura do outro e deu um leve aperto em suas mãos. Não pode ver, mas sentiu Jared suspirar. – Quer conversar sobre isso?_

_- Jen, me desculpe... – Jared virou ainda no abraço do loiro e deu um selinho demorado. – Fui muito idiota, eu sei que ele é seu amigo, mas..._

_- Mas, você ficou desconfiado e ficou calado, me ignorando o resto do dia certo? – Jensen sorriu compreensivo. _

_O namorado estava com ciúmes, mas não ia complicar aquela situação tão cômica de ver um Jared ciumento, o que era raro._

_Os dois tinham ido para um festival de vinho que havia aberto em Vancouver no fim de semana. Nisso, Ian, um grande amigo da faculdade de Jensen tinha se esbarrado com o loiro, e ficaram conversando horas e horas. _

_Ian estava de passagem pelo Canadá, mas logo iria voltar para Los Angeles, pois tinha alguns negócios por lá. Jensen e ele foram amigos próximos, mas não como Misha era amigo dele. E então, o loiro tão entretido na conversa, não percebeu a expressão chateada de Jared, que mesmo com ciúme, tinha sido educado com Ian._

_O loiro havia contado para Jared, que na época da faculdade, os dois tiveram um lance que durou muito rápido. Jensen sentia grande admiração por Ian e o mesmo sentia por Ackles. Na verdade o moreno de olhos azuis já gostava de outra pessoa, há muito tempo. Hoje era casado com Nina Dobrev, e formavam um casal lindo._

_Não foram os olhos azuis que encantaram Jensen... E sim, olhos azuis esverdeados._

_- Tudo bem Jay, não é como se eu nunca tivesse ciúmes de você... – Jensen puxou o outro para um beijo._

_- Como assim ciúmes? Eu não estava com ciúmes Jensen! – Jared disse indignado para o mais velho, que reprimiu uma risada e fez um leve carinho com seu nariz no do mais alto._

_- Eu sei que não... Vamos ver o final da partida do jogo? – Jensen piscou e puxou o moreno para o sofá que se aconchegou no abraço firme que recebia do namorado._

A chuva caía com toda força, e Jensen quase não podia ver nada pelo para-brisa. E por sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas. Sua cabeça doía a cada instante, o que o fez pensar em fazer a volta e ir pra casa. Mas de repente ouviu o carro dar um solavanco e um barulho estranho saindo do motor.

- Merda! – Esbravejou e estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito no acostamento. Encostou sua testa no volante enquanto as lembranças iam e vinham.

Jared olhava nervoso para o carro que seguia, tentava a todo custo ligar para o celular de Jensen, mas este não atendia. E não estava mais reconhecendo o caminho em que o outro estava indo. Até que então, viu com um acerto alívio, o carro do loiro parado no acostamento.

Saiu do carro, não se importando com a chuva e foi até o carro a sua frente. Pode ver pelo vidro, Jensen com a cabeça no volante. Sentiu um calafrio enorme, e sabia que não era pela chuva que caía.

- Jensen! – Jared bateu no vidro da janela do motorista, mas não viu nenhum movimento do loiro dentro do carro. Tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Então viu de relance Jensen levantar a cabeça meio desnorteado, então pareceu perceber sua presença.

Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver Jared parado do lado de fora, completamente ensopado pela chuva. E então os sentimentos, as lembranças passaram de novo por seus olhos, e num súbito, saiu do carro fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Está maluco? – Jensen falou sentindo os grossos pingos da chuva o molharem rapidamente.

- Eu vim atrás de você Jensen, o que deu em você pra sair daquele jeito? – Jared perguntou com o olhar repreendedor e ao mesmo tempo, aliviado, por ver o amigo bem. E bem molhado por sinal, assim como ele próprio.

- Você... Sempre se preocupando certo? – Jensen baixou a cabeça por um momento e depois voltou a falar. – Por que me seguiu Jared? O que você quer?

- Eu vim tentar explicar... Eu não quero que você saia da minha vida Jen. Eu preciso de você.

- Jared, eu disse que nunca mais queria te ver! Será que ficou maluco de vez? – Jensen disse indignado sentindo sua roupa grudar em seu corpo.

- Jensen, por favor... Eu quero que você entenda que nunca passou pela minha cabeça machucar você! Eu queria te ver recomeçar a vida outra vez! Só Deus sabe o meu desespero por ver você naquela cama de hospital e lembrar todos os dias do acidente, e ter medo de ver a sua vida se esvaindo tão lentamente...

- Jared...

- Não! Me escuta, está bem? – Jared se aproximou decidido de Jensen que não recuou. – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida Jens, e eu não me vejo em um futuro sem você do meu lado, e sem termos nossa família. Desculpe por mentir, por não ter falado tudo antes, e ter sido um idiota egoísta! Mas, eu quero que entenda que se eu fiz isso, foi por não querer te machucar mais.

Jensen encarava Jared, com os lábios entreabertos e em sua mente, apenas as palavras do outro ecoando e se firmando cada vez mais. Nas últimas vinte quatro horas, agonia, confusão e dor se apossaram dele, fazendo com que as lembranças tão felizes que tinha passado com Jared se tornassem dolorosas. E então percebeu pelo o que estava culpando Jared. Culpando a si mesmo, Por um momento pensou em estar no lugar do moreno. E como ele deve ter sofrido por esses meses. Primeiro por ele mesmo estar em estado grave no hospital, e depois de acordar não se lembrar do namorado e ter respeitado seu espaço, apenas lá para ele.

Por ele.

Ele estava ali na sua frente, olhando em seus olhos debaixo daquela chuva toda e dizendo tudo aquilo. Nenhuma mentira irrompia dos olhos de Padalecki.

Somente... Amor.

- Eu te amo Jensen. Desde o primeiro momento que eu vi você, e derramei seu copo de cappuccino na sua camisa. – Jared deu um sorriso que foi correspondido por Jensen. – E nunca duvide em todas as vezes que eu disser isso pra você.

Nenhum dos dois sabia como aconteceu, mas em um instante encaravam-se e em outro seus lábios estavam se tocando com avidez. Jensen agarrou os ombros de Jared, que enlaçou sua cintura trazendo-o mais para perto, colando seus corpos molhados pela chuva que parecia nunca ter fim.

O beijo que tanto Jared esperou... Não sabia o que sentir depois de tantos meses sem tocar Jensen, sem ter provado seu sabor por tanto tempo. E agora ali, um furacão de sentimentos rompia dentro de seu peito com apenas um beijo. Segurou Jensen fortemente, o prensando no carro e aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. O loiro enroscava seus dedos no cabelo molhado do outro, e suas línguas se tocavam perfeitamente, como se aquilo que faziam fosse simples, e o certo.

**J2**

Depois de meia hora dirigindo, e tentando acalmar todas aquelas sensações boas em seu corpo, Jensen se viu prensado na porta da sala por um moreno incrivelmente encantador e um lindo sorriso de covinhas.

Jensen agarrou-se ainda mais no outro que tratou de tirar a camisa social branca de Jensen, e que pela pressa, alguns botões voaram para longe. Jensen soltou um murmúrio, mas voltando para o seu foco a frente. Beijou Jared, como se precisasse de ar naquele instante, mesmo perdendo o fôlego no momento.

Jared levantou os braços, para que o loiro tirasse seu suéter preto e voltasse a beija-lo, mas dessa vez em seu pescoço, e também mordiscando e lambendo no local, fazendo-o soltar um gemido.

- O quarto, Jens... – Jared disse com dificuldade, e aos tropeços e roupas arrancadas, os dois texanos se encontravam no quarto de Jensen.

O mais velho parou de beija-lo apenas por um instante, onde ficou olhando Jared. Com o peito subindo e descendo pela respiração ritmada, e em seus olhos, desejo e paixão. Abraçou-o novamente o beijando lentamente, até que sentiu o moreno o empurrar delicadamente na cama, tirando seus jeans logo em seguida.

Jared desabotoou seu jeans, ficando os dois apenas com suas boxers. Jensen abriu suas pernas, no modo para que Jared se encaixasse e voltar a beija-lo. Suas línguas se tocavam avidamente, e apenas saiam gemidos baixinhos de seus lábios. Jensen sentiu-se excitado, percebendo que Jared também estava na mesma situação. Abraçou ainda mais o moreno, sentindo-o se mexer lentamente, fazendo suas ereções se friccionarem. Soltou um gemido entre o beijo, e agarrou os ombros fortes de Jared.

Jared mordia e lambia seu pescoço deixando marcas avermelhadas na pele branca do loiro, enroscando suas pernas na dele. Parou subitamente tirando suas cuecas e voltou a beija-lo, e apreciando cada sensação e expressão de prazer no rosto de Jensen. Inverteu as posições ficando por baixo do loiro que surpreso, sentou-se em cima de seu quadril, mordiscando seus mamilos, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido alto. As mãos de Padalecki seguravam os lençóis com força, e ele fechou os olhos.

- Jay... Eu quero você. – Sentiu Ackles sussurrar, mordendo e lambendo seu ouvido.

- Eu... Eu também quero você Jen, só você. – Jared respirava rapidamente, e desceu sua mão até a ereção de Jensen a massageando, ouvindo um gemido rouco de Jensen em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ficasse mais excitado ainda.

- Jared, Eu... – Jensen foi calado por mais um beijo do moreno que se endireitou na cama, segurando o quadril do loiro, o masturbando mais rapidamente, o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e se movendo em direção a mão do mais novo. Até que este sentiu o loiro gozar, tentando recuperar a respiração em seguida.

- Jensen, eu quero você. Quero sentir você dentro de mim. – Jared falou ainda ofegante, encarando os olhos verdes do mais velho que o olhava incerto, mas sentia que também queria aquilo.

- Você tem certeza?

Jared levou a mão esquerda de Jensen ao seu peito, em cima de seu coração que batia acelerado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Beijou apaixonadamente os lábios inchados do outro. Foi então a confirmação que Jensen teve dele. O loiro começou a beijar e morder seu peito, descendo até sua barriga, mordiscando seu umbigo, fazendo o outro soltar um sorriso pelas cócegas, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jensen levou um dedo a entrada de Jared, que arqueou suas costas com o contato, tentando se acostumar. Levou uma de suas mãos as costas do outro apertando mais, ao sentir o segundo dedo do loiro em si. Correspondeu o beijo que recebeu, logo intensificando e gemendo entre o beijo.

Ackles posicionou seu membro, que já estava duro novamente, na entrada de Jared, o penetrando com cuidado para não machuca-lo tanto, mas viu o outro fechar os olhos com força tentando reprimir um gemido de dor pela invasão. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared ainda molhados pela chuva, e então começou a se mover lentamente dentro dele fazendo com que logo os gemidos de dor, fossem de prazer.

Beijando os lábios finos de Jared, e sentindo o outro se mover junto consigo, começou a se movimentar mais rápido, apenas gemidos ecoando no quarto. Jared passou suas mãos pelas costas de Jensen ora apertando ora arranhando, o abraçando mais contra si, enquanto em uma sincronia perfeita, moviam-se e beijavam-se com paixão, um olhar sobre o outro, sem arrependimentos, sem mentiras.

Jensen levou sua mão ao membro de Jared, e o masturbou, vendo o mais novo fechar os olhos e apertar mais ainda suas costas um pouco molhadas. Depois de alguns segundos, ambos gozaram e Jensen caiu exausto ao lado de Jared na cama, encarando o teto.

Jensen ainda ofegante olhou para o lado e viu o moreno o encarando. Os fios castanhos caiam um pouco sobre seus olhos, e seu rosto estava um pouco corado. Virou-se de lado, e então ficaram em silencio até que foi quebrado por Jared.

- Você vai embora? – Padalecki olhava para o loiro com receio, sussurrando como se fosse uma criança contando um segredo muito importante.

- Não... Não pretendo ir para longe de você. – Jensen sussurrou de volta, puxando Jared, que havia se virado em sua direção, e sorriu quando este colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, pondo seu braço em sua cintura o abraçando, como se fosse um urso de pelúcia. Passou seu braço pelos ombros do outro, logo sentindo sua respiração ficar lenta.

A mão de Jared pousou em cima de onde seu coração batia, e então Jensen pode ouvi-lo ressonar. Com cuidado, os cobriu com o cobertor e então apenas ficou velando o seu sono, até o seu próprio chegar.

A chuva que caia lá fora, no começar da tarde, agora era apenas um pequeno chuvisco, prometendo à noite um céu estrelado em Vancouver.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi Leitores! Capitulo novo pra vocês, e dessa vez os J´s estão muito bem, hein? Até demais,rsrs. Mas... Até quando, Hum... ~Suspense~ Prometo não judiar muito deles, afinal, não está muito longe do final. Espero que gostem do capitulo. Beijos a beta e aos leitores!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Jensen o beijava lentamente, apreciando aquele sabor tão conhecido e saboroso. Sentir aqueles lábios finos contra os seus, sentir aquelas mãos grandes passeando por suas costas, a apertando levemente era tão bom. Poderia passar o dia inteiro beijando e fazendo amor com o moreno, pois a sensação sempre seria incrível. Enquanto ele afundava mais ainda seus dedos nos fios castanhos do cabelo do namorado, sentado em seu colo, sentia a mão do outro apertar levemente suas nádegas, fazendo-o ofegar dentro do beijo. Abriu os olhos encontrando um olhar que apesar de tantos anos juntos, nunca mudou.

Um olhar de amor, paixão e confiança.

- Eu pertenço a você Jensen Ross. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso ainda envolto por aquela onda de entrega dos olhos azuis esverdeados do outro. Passou delicadamente a ponta dos dedos na pequena pinta do moreno, que ficava perto de seu nariz arrebitado. Um sorriso covinhas surgiu e acariciou-as sorrindo ao perceber uma leve inquietação no estômago, subindo até seu peito ao ver aquele sorriso que o fazia ficar com o tal olhar bobo apaixonado.

Sentiu a respiração dele ir de encontro a seu pescoço, se arrepiando ao sentir um leve chupão. Em resposta, mordeu a orelha do moreno, que apesar de ser madrugada, e o vento frio entrar pela janela, pode ver a pele avermelhada pela mordida. Moveu-se lentamente sobre a ereção do mais alto que soltou um gemido baixo, logo o acompanhando, segurando seu quadril e o movimentando contra si. Escondeu sua cabeça em seu pescoço, assim os gemidos foram abafados, enquanto ainda estava com os braços envoltos nos ombros fortes do outro.

- Promete ficar comigo? Pra sempre? – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

Recebeu um beijo intenso, logo sendo deitado e sentiu o corpo do namorado sobre o seu. Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, seus quadris empurravam-se de modo frenético e sensual. Sentindo o ápice chegar e então escutar dos lábios finos de Padalecki.

- Eu prometo.

Jensen abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que reparou foi que a chuva tinha parado. Apenas a fria brisa continuava, entrando no quarto. Sentiu um peso em cima de si, e viu Jared dormindo tranquilamente. Seus braços fortes abraçando sua cintura. Corou levemente ao lembrar-se da pequena recordação que teve deles dois. Um tanto embaraçoso.

Embaraçoso, quando você e Jared transaram mais cedo?

Jensen balançou a cabeça e deixou um leve sorriso brotar em seu rosto enquanto acariciava os cabelos do mais novo, que em resposta se aconchegou mais ainda no abraço o impedindo de levantar ou fazer algum movimento brusco. Fez uma leve carícia nas costas do moreno, arranhando de leve até que viu um par de olhos sonolentos o encarando. Um misto de sentimentos passando então por eles. O loiro não sabia o que dizer e pelo visto Jared queria dizer algo, mas tinha receio. Podia ver pela expressão dele. Viu-o sentar lentamente tentando disfarçar uma careta.

Sentou-se também, os dois cobertos e claramente tentando não olhar muito um para o outro.

Jared deixou um suspiro de alívio sair, ao sentir a mão de Jensen entrelaçar-se a sua e sentar a sua frente. O outro levantou seu rosto, com a outra mão e encarou os olhos verdes do mais velho.

- Não Jared... Nenhum receio. Acho que finalmente eu sei onde eu pertencia todo esse tempo. – Jensen disse passando seus braços pelo quadril do outro, puxando para deitar ao seu lado novamente, Jared deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Pertenço ao lugar onde estou neste exato momento.

- Eu não quero quebrar o clima, mas... – Jared levantou o olhar brevemente sem se desfazer do abraço fazendo um leve carinho no rosto do loiro, visivelmente preocupado. – E se for um momento de lembranças relapsas que você teve e então por um impulso...

- Jay... Eu me lembrei da gente. – Jensen apertou mais o corpo grande do namorado em seu peito. – Em vários momentos... No começo, a nossa amizade começando e devagar dando espaço para o nosso amor. Que você conservou, e manteve guardado durante esse tempo. Aqui dentro. – Jensen cutucou o peito de Jared onde o coração dele batia rápido. – Eu sinto tanto, por ter sido cego no começo, e estúpido, falando aquelas coisas todas.

- Nós dois erramos em esconder coisas que se tivéssemos falado muito antes, poderíamos estar em bom clima.

-Estamos em um mau clima? – Jensen parou de fazer carinho em seus cabelos e olhou diretamente para Jared que parecia pensativo.

-Não... Mas, você não sabe como eu estou feliz agora. De sentir você assim, dos seus toques, dos seus beijos... Esse olhar diferente, daquele que vejo em seus olhos quando brigamos.

Jensen abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la vendo que Jared continuaria.

-Sabe, nós tínhamos tantos planos... Eu planejava tirar você dessa vida dedicada ao trabalho, quase 24 horas por dia. Isso estava desgastando você, e por fim acabaria prejudicando a gente. Assim como eu às vezes não tinha tanto tempo livre pra ficar com você. Foi então que resolvi ter a ideia de pegar a estrada e irmos visitar nossos pais, mas...

Jared limpou uma lágrima teimosa que caiu, sentindo a mão de Jensen subir e descer por suas costas nuas. Sorriu.

- Jared, pelo o que eu lembrei e senti todo esse tempo, eu pude ver que apesar de todos os problemas, eu sempre terminava lembrando-me do nosso primeiro encontro. Seu sorriso direcionado a mim, a seu desespero em tentar limpar minha camisa por ser um desastrado. – Jensen mudou de assunto, apenas para ver o sorriso voltar ao rosto do mais novo, e viu com gosto que funcionou.

Jared riu.

- E você é um cozinheiro de mão cheia Jensen. – Riu mais ainda, ao levar um tapa na cabeça.

- Cala a boca Padalecki. – Jensen beijou-o para então voltar a dizer quase em um sussurro. – Eu tento pensar que essa possa ser uma segunda chance para nós dois. Uma segunda vez, pra gente se encontrar, para que o nosso... – Jensen fechou os olhos suspirando. – Amor se fortaleça, pelas barreiras que nós vamos enfrentar. O que eu posso prometer é...

- Sem promessas por agora Jen. Apenas, nós dois sem se prender a um compromisso.

Jensen deitou-se em cima de Padalecki, sentindo-o entrelaçar as pernas dele com as suas, assim como as suas mãos ao lado do corpo, acima da cabeça do moreno. Beijou-o sem pensar em parar, apenas aprofundando. Logo suas línguas se encontravam, em um ritmo lento como se fossem se reconhecendo.

Desceu sua mão pela barriga do outro, descendo cada vez mais até que um barulho se confundiu com seus gemidos de satisfação, assim como os de Jared.

- Mas o que?

O celular de Jensen apitava incansavelmente em cima da cômoda ao lado da cabeceira da cama. O loiro deu um suspiro resignado, olhou rapidamente para o moreno que apenas acenou confirmando. Jared se afastou indo em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Alô.

- Alô? Seu idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo da sua vida? Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado? Por que não atendeu a droga do celular? – Misha soltava as perguntas gritando até que foi interrompido pelo amigo que se sentou na cama, todo o rastro de sono indo embora.

Jensen escutou o barulho de água caindo e constatou que era do chuveiro. Balançou a cabeça ao imaginar algo inapropriado envolvendo ele e Jared para aquele momento.

- Wow, calma aí... – Jensen franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. - Eu não vi nenhuma ligação sua no meu celular e...

- Pois é, então cheque Ackles! – Misha deu um suspiro do outro lado da linha. – Não faça mais isso ok? Você está bem?

- Depois de gritar no meu ouvido, você pergunta se estou bem? É, eu estou sim, obrigado. - Jensen bufou.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Mas eu preciso falar com você. E é urgente Jensen.

- Ok, se for alguma coisa do trabalho, eu...

- Não. – Misha o interrompeu, sua voz estava séria. – Não é sobre o trabalho. Só venha para o escritório antes do anoitecer certo?

- Sem problemas, nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Jensen se despediu então do amigo e seu semblante era preocupado. Ficou encarando seu celular por um indeterminado tempo até que escutou uma voz atrás de si.

- Hey... Aconteceu algo de errado? – Jared vestia um roupão negro, e os cabelos estavam molhados.

- Era o Misha, ele tem algo para conversar comigo, e pelo o que eu percebi não são notícias boas, mas na verdade... - Jensen perdeu a fala, ao ver o outro de costas para ele, procurando algo. Ele havia tirado o roupão e pode ver os músculos das costas morena se mexendo enquanto ele se abaixava e ligava seu celular novamente.

Foi até ele na ponta dos pés, sem deixar de apreciar aquela bela visão e então o abraçou por trás, sentindo o corpo do moreno esquentar com a proximidade. Beliscou suas nádegas, fazendo que ele desse um pulo.

- Jen... – Jensen o beijou afoitamente o guiando novamente em direção ao banheiro, não deixando margens de impedimento do outro.

- Pra banheira agora, Jared Tristan. – Jensen murmurou com a voz rouca, logo sentindo braços fortes o rodeando, e colou mais ainda seu corpo contra o corpo molhado do namorado que o puxou ainda o beijando para o banheiro.

Jensen ainda tinha um tempo, antes do anoitecer e nada como aproveitar com o seu moreno.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey galera! Bom, esse capitulo ficou um pouco curto, mas eu tive alguns problemas inesperados, e então tive que parar por aqui. E como as minhas férias estão acabando, vai demorar um pouco mais pela atualização. Mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder. Obrigada aos leitores pelas lindas reviews, amei cada uma e leio com muito carinho. Beijos!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Beta: Claudia Ackles.

Jensen encarava a paisagem a sua frente, ainda tentando absorver todo o discurso de Collins.

Cruzou os braços, olhando para a janela da sua sala enquanto escutava tudo o que Misha dizia. Não o interrompeu em nenhum momento. Apenas deixou-se levar, e os seus olhos se perdiam no céu já escuro de Vancouver. Mas em nenhum momento, perdendo a atenção nas palavras do outro.

- E bom, é isso o que eu acho. – Misha disse finalizando.

- Então, rebobinando o que você disse. Danneel veio até aqui no escritório, atrás de mim, deixou vários recados com Julie e foi até o meu apartamento enquanto eu não estava. – Falou Jensen virando-se para encarar Misha que estava sentado em sua cadeira, a girando lentamente.

- Exatamente. O que acho estranho, por que se você não estava no seu apartamento quando Danneel foi procurar por você, então... – O moreno deu um sorriso sugestivo, se divertindo ao ver Jensen corar de leve.

- Eu tinha alguns assuntos pra resolver. – Disse, olhando para a pilha de papéis em cima de sua mesa, que pareciam mais interessantes do que olhar para a expressão maliciosa de Misha.

E o outro, como bom amigo que era, não pode deixar de aproveitar a tal oportunidade de ver o outro encabulado.

-E... – Misha deu mais volta na cadeira. – Isso tem a ver com o Jared, por acaso?

- Você está se divertindo não é?

- Eu? – Collins fez a melhor cara de inocente que podia – Por favor... Mas já que estamos aqui, que tal me contar o que aconteceu pra você ter sumido o dia todo, hã?

- Bom... Eu e Jared, tivemos uma pequena briga ontem, mas logo depois fizemos as pazes. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso.

- E esse brilho nos olhos, significa que fizeram as pazes do melhor jeito possível? – Riu ao ver o olhar arregalado do loiro.

- Vou fazer o Mark ficar em greve de sexo com você, Misha.

- Não dou um dia, para que essa greve acabe Jensen, você sabe que ele não resiste aos meus encantos. - Misha deu um sorrisinho, balançando a mão como se não fosse nada demais.

- Sei... – Jensen balançou a cabeça e continuou. – Mas estamos saindo do foco. Não creio que coisa boa a Danneel queira conversar comigo. Se fosse algo sobre a tal opinião e ajuda sobre o restaurante da tal amiga dela, podia esperar até amanhã pra conversar comigo certo?

- Foi o que eu disse a você, mas parece que estava em outro planeta. – Rolou os olhos bufando.

- Misha... O que você acha que ela quer comigo? – Perguntou Jensen com o cenho franzido, encostando-se na mesa de frente para o amigo.

- Como eu disse a você antes. Pode ser o fato de você ter terminado com ela anos atrás, e não aceitou isso de bom agrado, mesmo depois de anos. Ela era grudada em você quase o tempo todo Jen. Até sentia ciúmes de quando desmarcava algo com ela, pra sair comigo ou com algum amigo nosso.

- E o que me deixa frustrado, é o fato de eu me lembrar dela vagamente... – Jensen disse com um olhar perdido. – Mas eu acredito em você. O que faz sentido... Não me sinto bem, perto dela.

- Sei bem, como se sente. – Misha falou com repulsa. – Eu não apoiava seu namoro com ela. Durou alguns meses, mas foi o suficiente para eu odiar Danneel.

Diante do silêncio do loiro que tinha um olhar curioso, continuou.

- Vamos dizer que ela não era popular. Mas também não era a tal garota que se sentava isolada de todos. Ela tinha uma fama dentro da faculdade, mas por incrível que possa parecer não usava isso a favor de algo. Eu soube no exato momento em que ela, com aquela maquiagem ridiculamente brega e sorriso pretensioso pra cima de você Jensen... Que coisa boa não viria.

- E o motivo de eu ter ficado com ela foi...? – Jensen estava confuso.

-Eu realmente não sei. Você ficou um pouco afastado de mim, durante seu namoro com a Harris. Tentei me aproximar de você, mas era como tivesse se fechado. Talvez por que sabia que eu a odiava. E ainda odeio.

Misha levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala de Ackles que ainda o observava.

- Todos diziam que ela era uma boa samaritana. Pra mim, eu só conseguia ver a expressão esnobe dela, e cada vez que ela me olhava com superioridade eu só tinha vontade de vomitar. A capa de boa garota era apenas uma fachada. Mas parece que algo nela chamou sua atenção...

- Talvez eu tenha ficado com ela por pressão? Você disse minutos atrás que ela não perdia uma chance de ficar perto de mim.

Misha assentiu e continuou explicando.

- E o que piora tudo, é que depois que vocês terminaram. Algum tempo depois, você teve um lance com o Ian... Mas isso já é outro assunto. – O moreno de olhos azuis deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar do quanto comemorou ao ver a cara irritada e de profunda raiva dela ao ser deixada de lado. Apostava que ninguém na vida da ruiva negaria algo a ela.

- Agora, você tem vários motivos para ficar bem longe dela, Jensen. Um conselho de melhor amigo, de irmão. – Misha olhou para Jensen que sorriu.

- Eu sei... Mas eu consigo me lembrar de quantas vezes fiquei do seu lado quando ficava largado no sofá da minha casa, após um dia de ressaca. Eu sou o mais o sério e responsável da dupla. – Jensen sorriu convencido.

- Claro, por que depois que o grandão entrou na sua vida, o sorriso típico de quem estava amando não deixava seu rosto todos os dias certo? – Ironizou, e sorriu vitorioso ao ver Jensen abrir a boca e logo a fechando.

- Olha você não tem que ir pra sua casa não Collins? – Jensen disse aborrecido, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, eu sei que vai querer passar a noite com o Jared, assim como eu tenho um namorado incrível que deve estar me esperando em casa. – Se aproximou e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do loiro - Só antes de qualquer passo que der, pense com cautela ok? Quero ver você feliz de novo, Brô.

- Você está muito sentimental, acho que é falta de sexo hein?

- Vai se ferrar Jensen. – Misha riu, logo saindo da sala de Jensen que sorriu divertido, voltando para as lembranças de mais cedo com Jared.

Pensava em quanto tempo demorou pra aceitar aquele moreno em sua vida. Do jeito certo. O amando, e sendo amado intensamente.

** J2**

Entrou em casa, fechando a porta e estranhando o silêncio no aposento. Subiu as escadas apressadamente, no caminho foi tirando seu terno e afrouxando sua gravata. Abriu a porta do quarto e sorriu docemente ao ver a cena diante dele.

Mark estava sentado no parapeito da janela com as pernas cruzadas, uma em cima da outra e lia um livro concentradamente, com uma música ao fundo. Beatles como sempre. Viu o namorado ajeitar os óculos, lamber os lábios sem perceber a sua presença no quarto. Aproximou-se lentamente ainda sem atrair a atenção do loiro pra si, até que viu um par de olhos azuis o encarando.

- Sr. Collins! Estava esperando por você. – Disse um tom baixo e rouco.

Misha ignorou o arrepio que sentiu, e se sentou no colo de Mark o beijando entusiasmadamente, sendo correspondido com prontidão. Sentiu os dedos frios do namorado entrarem por debaixo de sua camisa social, e acariciarem suas costas.

Passou as mãos pelos fios macios do cabelo do outro, os olhos azuis brilhando por trás das lentes do óculos de leitura.

Mark levantou-se ainda segurando Misha em seu colo, o beijando levando-o até a cama, se deitando sob o moreno. O loiro sentiu-se totalmente perdido dentro das íris azuis do outro, assim como na primeira vez que o viu. Beijou-o profundamente, logo tendo suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dele.

E então se amaram entre os lençóis, ao som de uma canção lenta e romântica dos Beatles.

** J2**

Jensen estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, quando chegou à casa do moreno e o encontrou na cozinha. Jared estava concentrado, fazendo um delicioso prato italiano, naquela noite fria e estrelada.

Observava como ele tinha a calma, e a facilidade de cozinhar, mexendo, colocando ingredientes com prazer, às vezes o ouvia cantarolar. O moreno percebendo um olhar sobre si e saindo de sua total concentração direcionou para o loiro seu melhor sorriso.

Jantaram, beberam vinho... Apenas curtindo o momento.

Agora se encontrava deitado ao seu lado, o observando. Jared dormia com um braço em sua cintura, enquanto o outro estava debaixo do seu próprio rosto. Os fios caiam teimosamente em cima do seu rosto. Seu corpo, assim como o dele apenas coberto pelo lençol que descobria as costas nuas e morenas do outro que estava de bruços.

Sentiu os olhos pesarem, mas sua mente se voltou rapidamente para a conversa que teve com Misha no escritório. Iria tentar arrumar uma solução o mais rápido possível, para afastar Danneel de sua vida.

Bocejando, se aconchegou ao calor do corpo de Jared e adormeceu.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oi galera! Bom, eu demorei um pouco menos pra postar este capitulo, pelo menos eu acho,rsrs. Mas quero agradecer aos leitores que deixaram reviews, é gratificante ler os comentários de vocês, e saber que estão apreciando a fic. Beijos para vocês leitores, e a minha linda beta.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

- Certo, então eu estou fazendo tudo corretamente? – Jensen perguntou ansioso para Jared que o avaliava sentado no balcão da cozinha de sua casa.

- Sim, agora coloque um pouco mais de leite. – Jared sorriu aliviado ao ver o namorado indo bem nas ''lições de culinária'' como o outro dizia.

- Sabe, você está sendo tão paciente comigo, que eu acho que ganhará uma recompensa mais tarde... – Jensen piscou virando de costas, batendo os ovos com uma colher de pau.

- Acho que devo ser muito bem recompensado, Jen... – Jared se aproximou abraçando o loiro por trás, beijando seu pescoço, enquanto Jensen imediatamente se virou o beijando com vontade esquecendo totalmente do que fazia segundos atrás.

Até que foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha.

- Se for o Misha, eu juro que o mando pro espaço! – Jensen saiu com passos duros, deixando um Jared ofegante pra trás e com a camisa amarrotada.

Jensen abriu a porta com vários palavrões em mente, quando a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele momento estava na sua frente. E acompanhada.

- Kenzie! – Jensen abraçou a mulher loira que sorriu ao ser levantada do chão.

- Oi Jen! Estava com saudades de você, e pode ver que apenas não só eu que senti. – Mackenzie piscou e deu um passo para o lado dando espaço para Megan que sorriu para o loiro.

- Hey Jens, quem é na porta? Por acaso é o... – Jared perdeu a fala ao ver a irmã sorrir radiante abrindo os braços em convite mudo para um abraço que foi imediatamente recebido. – Megan!

- Ok, vamos entrar e contem tudo mocinhas! – Jensen fechou a porta se sentando no sofá ao lado da irmã enquanto Jared e Megan se sentaram em outro.

- Viemos fazer uma surpresa pra vocês, mesmo sabendo que Kenzie havia avisado a você que viríamos neste fim de semana. – Megan acenou a Jensen que sorriu concordando.

- Sim, avisou, mas pelo tempo corrido e trabalho acabei me esquecendo de contar a Jared. – Jensen olhou para Jared que parecia pensativo.

- Bom, mas para as duas virem juntas nos visitarem Jensen, é por que tem algo rolando certo Kenzie e Meg? – O moreno cruzou os braços olhando para irmã que balançou a mão em falso interesse.

- Não, a gente não podia apenas querer visitar nossos irmãos que tanto amamos?

- Sim, estamos em Vancouver também a passeio. Mas infelizmente voltaremos ao Texas daqui a três dias... Não são os únicos atolados de trabalho.

- Fico feliz que estejam aqui, estávamos com saudades também. – Jensen respondeu. – Além do mais, queremos saber das novidades.

Passaram minutos conversando, rindo e aproveitando a companhia um do outro até que Jensen se lembrou de algo.

- Esqueci de terminar a torta de chocolate! – Jensen correu apressadamente para a cozinha, e não pôde escutar as risadas e o olhar divertido de Mackenzie.

- O que você anda fazendo com o meu irmão hein, Jared? Passam o dia todo na cozinha?

- Não, mas sabe como ele é... Quer ter lições de culinária comigo, então não vou recusar um pedido desses. – Jared abraçou a irmã que se aconchegou ao corpo do moreno.

- Mas eu me lembro de quando eu era pirralha, e eu pedia pra você me ensinar uns truques na cozinha, você estufava o peito, dizendo que queria ser apenas você o cozinheiro da casa. – Megan riu junto com o irmão.

- Sou bom na cozinha, mas não como a Dona Sharon. – Jared sorriu largamente ao ver Megan sair do abraço e saltitar que nem uma criança.

- O bolo de morango que ela faz!

- Ok, crianças eu vou dar uma olhada no loirão na cozinha. – Mackenzie se levantou chegando de mansinho no outro cômodo da casa de Jared, e se surpreendeu ao escutar um assovio leve, e sorriu observando Jensen preparando uma calda de chocolate.

- Nunca pensei que eu estaria viva pra ver uma cena dessas, Jensen Ackles! – A loira alargou o sorriso ao irmão, que direcionou o olhar para ela.

- Pois é, nem eu. – Jensen disse satisfeito ao ver a torta quase pronta sobre o balcão. – E então por que esse olhar curioso sobre mim?

- Bom... É que na última vez que eu vi você, foi na casa dos nossos pais e você estava tão pra baixo, tão diferente de agora...

- Eu sei... Mas, eu venho focando o meu tempo no trabalho. Não, não como antes. – Jensen corrigiu ao ver a expressão de desagrado da irmã mais nova. – Jared tem me ajudado a superar a lembrança ruim do acidente.

- Pode especificar o modo que ele ajuda você? – Mackenzie deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Descobri que o amo Kenzie. – Sentou-se de frente para a loira a sua frente, procurando algum sinal de desapontamento dela. – Ele me faz bem, me faz querer tantas coisas que antes eu achava impossível de realizar e agora, nós estamos indo devagar, com calma, mas eu não vou abrir mão do que sinto por ele.

- Eu fico tão feliz, Jen. Saber que estão juntos, e apoiando um ao outro, outra vez.

- Sim, mas ainda fico chateado pelo fato de você, nossos pais, Misha terem escondido isso de mim. Não era certo Kenzie. – Jensen suspirou, e sentiu as mãos da irmã em cima das suas.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Jensen. Achávamos imprudente contar pra você, já que era um assunto tão pessoal. Uma coisa sua e do Jay. Então, esperamos até onde isso iria dar, e eu sei que você e ele estavam passando por momentos difíceis, mas queríamos vocês dois bem, maninho. Bem, eu digo, como namorados de novo. – Piscou conseguindo um sorriso do loiro, afastando a tristeza súbita em seu rosto.

- Bem, é que... – Jensen agradeceu ao moreno por ele entrar na cozinha justamente aquele momento.

- E então, Ackles estão a fim de sair pra beber? – Megan cruzou os braços, animada.

- Meg, que tal deixar pra amanhã? – Mackenzie pulou do banco, e que abraçou da morena que a olhou em confusão. – É melhor cancelarmos o plano de juntá-los. Acho que não é mais preciso. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e acenou em direção a cena que ocorria.

Megan olhou a sua frente e viu o seu irmão rindo de alguma coisa que Jensen contava entusiasmadamente. Mas o que diferenciava uma conversa normal entre amigos era o fato de Jared estar segurando a mão do loiro ''escondido'' dos olhares das irmãs. O que na verdade, aprovaram o ato e sorriram satisfeitas.

- Ok, então não se esqueçam de que amanhã bem cedo, iremos sair pela cidade, certo? Quem sabe eu saia casada de Vancouver. – Megan disse, ignorando o olhar de Jared que colocou as mãos na cintura a olhando seriamente.

- Hey mocinha, nada de namoro ainda ok?

- Cala a boca Padalecki. – A morena rebateu, logo depois dando um gritinho ao ser levantada e girada por Jared, que se concentrava na missão de fazê-la chorar pelas cócegas que recebia.

Jensen e Mackenzie apenas riam.

**J2**

Jensen repassava todos os momentos a partir do dia em que ele e Jared, voltaram a namorar. Nunca pensou que se apaixonar fosse tão bom e viciante, e pensar como foi idiota de ter esperado tanto pra se dar conta que amava aquele grandão. Agora, deitado em sua cama, riu ao lembrar-se das loucas conversas que tivera com sua irmã, Megan e Jared. _Seu_ Jared.

Estava se rendendo ao sono, quando escutou a campainha tocar.

Ainda cambaleante pelo sono, foi até a porta com um leve sorriso ao imaginar Jared querendo passar a noite com ele, cobrando a sua recompensa por ensiná-lo a fazer uma torta, que por sinal, ficou deliciosa. Ainda mais por ver o próprio namorado prová-la e sujar os lábios finos de chocolate.

Quando abriu a porta, seu sorriso desmanchou. Surpreso ao ver Danneel a sua frente.

- Oi Jen. – A ruiva sorriu, os lábios destacados pelo batom vermelho. – Posso entrar?

- Danneel? O que faz aqui? – Jensen ainda relutante deixou-a passar, e então fechou a porta.

- Fico feliz por me chamar pelo primeiro nome, afinal na última vez que nos vimos, você me tratou de um jeito um pouco formal demais. – Sorriu, e ainda em pé se aproximou um pouco de Jensen que a encarava perto da porta.

- Bom, o que a traz aqui?

- Você não respondeu as minhas ligações, tínhamos um assunto a tratar não se lembra?

- Sim, mas não pode deixar para conversarmos no meu escritório? Não creio que seja o momento certo pra discutirmos sobre trabalho. – Jensen se perguntou se era apenas sobre trabalho o que a ruiva sorridente queria conversar, tarde da noite.

- Certo, podemos tratar de negócios quando quiser, já que pretendo ficar um bom tempo por aqui em Vancouver. Mas então Jen... Como vai? Faz tanto tempo que não conversamos ou saímos pra curtir com os amigos... Desde que bem, você se afastou. – A expressão de Danneel se fechou um pouco, e um sorriso triste se formou em seu rosto.

- Acho que tive meus motivos não é? – Jensen deu um sorriso torto, não sentindo nenhuma culpa, ou saudade de seja qual o tempo, em que namorava com Harris.

- Nós fomos tão felizes, quando estávamos juntos. Quando eu vi você, de um jeito despojado e ao mesmo tempo tímido, me fez te amar assim como eu tenho certeza que você me amou.

Jensen quis bocejar, mas não o fez.

- E agora... Reencontrar você, depois de tanto tempo, só me fez perceber que esse amor não foi totalmente embora. – Danneel estava a poucos centímetros de distância do loiro que não se afastou, ainda com os braços cruzados.

- Danneel...

- Não, Jensen... Não negue. Eu sei que ainda podemos tentar, juntos, e com certeza seremos felizes. – A ruiva agora sussurrava, sentindo o hálito de Ackles em seu rosto, e fechou os olhos apreciando.

- Sinto muito Danneel, mas eu... – Jensen arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios colados com os dela, e a empurrou, afastando-a. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Enlouqueceu?

- Desculpe, passei dos limites. – Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e deu um sorriso tímido.

Jensen andou até a porta e a abriu. – Por favor, vá embora Danneel, e só conversarei com você quando for pra tratar de negócios. Nada mais que isso.

Danneel suspirou e olhou rapidamente para um retrato que tinha em uma cômoda ao lado do sofá. Reconheceu Jensen, sorrindo alegremente abraçado junto a um moreno bonito, que também sorria, mas não para a câmera e sim, para Jensen. Tentou não transmitir uma raiva gigantesca que transbordara em si e se despediu do publicitário.

- Até semana que vem, Jen. E me desculpe, mais uma vez. – Sorriu docemente e saiu. O sorriso desmanchado e um olhar de raiva tomaram conta dela.

Jensen fechou a porta e franziu o nariz ao sentir o gosto do batom da ruiva em sua boca. Dirigiu-se a cozinha, para fazer um café e tentar esquecer por um tempo, a imprevisível visita que recebera.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olá Leitores! Aí está o capitulo 20. Peço desculpas pela demora, é o que o meu tempo para escrever, diminuiu muito. Estou estudando bastante, então tento atualizar o mais rápido que posso. Avisando que não irei abandonar a fic, e que o próximo capitulo sairá daqui a uma semana. Obrigada pelas reviews, beijos a beta e a vocês, leitores.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Beta:** **Claudia Ackles.**

No dia seguinte, após o infeliz incidente que ocorreu, Jensen agora se encontrava na cozinha da casa de Jared, apreciando o delicioso cheiro de café no ar que o moreno acabara de preparar para eles dois. Tomou um gole da bebida fumegante e esperava o namorado terminar de se arrumar. Ficou desapontando ao ver Jared negar quando perguntou se queria uma ajuda para se vestir.

- Você não iria me ajudar a me vestir. E sim, a ficar sem roupa Jensen.

Jensen sorriu ao vê-lo entrando, seu perfume logo se misturando no ar. Jared se aproximou e deu um selinho em seus lábios.

- E então, já sabe qual o roteiro para o dia de hoje? – Jared se sentou ao seu lado se servindo de café.

- Não, acho que Megan e Kenzie querem sair por aí, sem pensar em um lugar específico. Acho que é até melhor assim. – Olhou fixamente para o moreno que acenou confirmando. Acabou se lembrando da visita de Danneel e do beijo que recebera dela. Um sentimento de tristeza e culpa, assolaram seu peito.

Jared virou-se para si, e pareceu perceber a súbita inquietação do outro.

- Está tudo bem, Jens? – Jared colocou a mão em sua perna, olhando-o preocupado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jensen tentava a todo custo, não esganar Danneel por aparecer em um momento que estava se sentindo tão feliz e realizado. Ao lado de sua família, e Jared. Prometeu silenciosamente que por hoje ia tentar se divertir, e fazer seu grandão sorrir daquele jeito único que amava tanto.

- Não, não. Eu apenas estava pensando no trabalho, nada demais. – Jensen sorriu se xingando por mentir para o mais novo.

Jared ia comentar algo, quando a campainha tocou. Jensen respirou aliviado e piscou rapidamente para o moreno antes de se levantar e abrir a porta. Encontrou sua irmã e Megan sorridentes e ansiosas.

- Oi Jen! – Megan o abraçou, logo para entrar e ver seu irmão indo em sua direção e abraça-la. – Jay, como você está enorme!

- Nos vimos ontem, Meg. – Jared rolou os olhos, mesmo assim com um ar divertido. – E você continua aprontando como sempre. Quando ligo pra mamãe, ela me diz das suas artimanhas, e ainda acho que você e o Misha foram irmãos em outra vida.

- Misha! Cara, saudades do Sr. Collins... E ele ainda continua namorando aquele loiro maravilhoso? Não mais, do que o meu cunhado, mas...

- Megan! – Olhou para Jensen que cochichava algo com Mackenzie e voltou-se para a morena. – Sim, ele está e os dois estão muito bem. Agora o que acha de irmos logo?

- Sim senhor! Mas, antes... – Megan riu baixinho ao ver o irmão suspirar e a olhar de um modo repreendedor, e abraçou seu pescoço - Você e Jensen... Estão ok novamente?

- Sim Meg. Estou muito feliz, eu o amo. – Jared deu olhada rápida para o loiro que encontrou seu olhar e sorriu. – Ele é tudo pra mim, quero viver o resto da minha vida com ele e...

- Ok, tenho a impressão que você anda vendo filmes de romance demais. Vou ter que voltar ao nosso hábito de ver filmes de terror, de madrugada.

- Como fazíamos quando éramos crianças? – O moreno sorriu lembrando-se das muitas noites, em que puxava sua irmã e iam escondidos para a sala da casa dos pais, e viam filmes de terror e adoravam, nenhum dos dois com algum resquício de medo. Um dos muitos segredos que os irmãos Padalecki tinham.

- Sim, aposto que está pensando o mesmo que eu.

- Hey Pombinhos, será que o passeio vai ter que ser adiado? – Mackenzie perguntou, enquanto Jensen buscou seu casaco e entregou o de Jared, e seu cachecol. Infelizmente para o loiro, o sol não deu nenhum sinal de que iria aparecer. O tempo estava quase congelante.

- É isso aí, vamos nos aventurar! – Megan saiu ao lado da loira, sendo seguidas por Jared que entrelaçou sua mão com a de Jensen.

Passaram o dia todo, passeando por vários lugares turísticos de Vancouver. Praças, praias, todos os quatro se divertindo e curtindo a presença de cada um. Jared e Jensen não continham o olhar apaixonado, enquanto Megan e Mackenzie apenas sorriram cúmplices do mesmo pensamento. Estavam felizes e pensaram como sentiram falta de ver os irmãos juntos outra vez. Especialmente Megan que viu tantas vezes o irmão chorar silenciosamente, por ver Jensen no hospital sem reação, ou melhoras e por tê-lo de volta, mas sem realmente sentir o namorado o amando como agora.

Depois de terem almoçado no centro da cidade, continuaram com o passeio. Megan fotografava algumas paisagens, com os irmãos Ackles, Jared, ou apenas o casal. Por ela e Mackenzie provavelmente já teriam acabado com todo o rolo de filmes da máquina, mas Jensen interviu e disse que poderiam precisar usar mais tarde.

Agora passavam por Stanley Park, e admiravam o lindo lugar. Jensen aproveitou que sua irmã e Megan haviam ido dar uma volta por outro caminho, e por onde passavam não havia muitas pessoas circulando e deu um selinho em Jared que corou, pelo gesto inusitado. Devolveu o sorriso do loiro, que o conduziu até o lago rodeado por pinheiros. Viram as águas refletirem os últimos raios de Sol.

- Hey, Jen. – Jared chamou o loiro que se perdia vendo o por do sol, apertando a mão do namorado na sua. – Você está pensativo hoje...

- É, estou pensando em você. E feliz por conseguir me lembrar de algumas coisas que nós passamos, mesmo algumas lembranças serem desagradáveis, e outras muito memoráveis por sinal. Como o pedido de aniversário que eu fiz a você. – Jensen soltou uma risada, ao ver o outro envergonhado.

- Aquilo foi golpe baixo, mas você podia pedir tudo naquele dia, então eu não pude contestar.

- Então quer dizer que só posso pedir pra você se fantasiar de chef, no meu aniversário? – Jensen fez um leve bico. – Isso é maldade, Jay...

- Você e essas loucas fantasias, Jens... Vamos, logo vai escurecer. – Jared tentou puxar o loiro, mas ele o puxou, roubando um longo beijo.

-Vamos procurar Megan e a Kenzie.

** J2**

Jared ria pela cena que via a sua frente.

Jensen estava com um microfone e olhava seriamente, para a tela onde passava a letra de uma música dos anos 80, um tanto romântica que fez sucesso anos atrás. Ele cantava perfeitamente, sua voz saía fluentemente enquanto ao seu lado, Megan fazia algo como ''segunda voz'' e o ajudava no refrão. As pessoas ao redor do pequeno palco incentivavam e alguns acompanhavam cantando junto a eles.

Isso o fez lembrar-se de um momento idêntico a esse, que viveram, anos a trás.

_Jared realmente pensou se estava no lugar certo, e se o que observava era real._

_Mas percebeu que sim. Era bem real._

_Jared estava fechando seu restaurante, quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça, e viu no visor o nome de Misha. Estranhou, já que pelo o que recordava rapidamente, estava tudo bem._

_- Alo?_

_- Oi Jared, desculpe ligar a essa hora da noite. Só que eu preciso da sua ajuda cara... – A voz de Misha era abafada por vários sons, que chutou mentalmente ser algum karaokê._

_- O que houve? Foi algo com Jensen? – Subitamente sua expressão se tornou séria._

_- Mais ou menos. Pode vir aqui? Te dou o endereço._

_Jared permanecia estarrecido em pé, ao lado de Misha que bebia algo, enquanto olhavam para Jensen. Totalmente bêbado. No palco, cantando alguma música conhecida, que o moreno achava extremamente familiar._

_O loiro segurava o microfone, e dançava sem se incomodar com os olhares divertidos que recebia. Inclusive de Misha. Já Jared, ao ter o olhar do loiro direcionado para ele, apenas algumas luzes sobre Ackles, enquanto o som embalava todo local, a voz do amigo sobressaltando todo o lugar, se viu totalmente perdido nas íris verdes de Jensen._

_A música era extremamente romântica e a letra dela, era como se fosse um mudo pedido de namoro, uma declaração._

_Jared sentiu as pernas bambearem. Fazia pouco tempo, que percebeu seus sentimentos por Jensen mudarem totalmente para um nível mais avançado. Se pegava sorrindo abertamente ao vê-lo se deliciar com seus pratos italianos. Jensen sorrir pra ele e contar algo interessante sobre seu trabalho e logo sentir suas mãos suarem._

_Alguns sintomas de que estava louco por aquele loiro, que ria e ao mesmo tempo tentava cantar algo em cima do palco, mesmo recebendo aplausos da pequena plateia. Jensen sorriu para ele e então quando a música acabou, ele cambaleou para o lado._

_- Hey, você! Sabe que eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por seu sorriso. Seus olhos, seu jeito... – Jensen soluçou e riu novamente. – E suas covinhas._

_- Ok, já chega Jensen. – Jared se aproximou e o ajudou a descer do palco, ajudando-o a se equilibrar, o que foi uma tarefa perdida, então Jensen se apoiou nele._

_- Jensen, o que deu em você? – Misha perguntou, severamente quando uma enorme parte sua, queria rir. – Chego nesse bar, a pedido seu e logo depois encontro você bêbado e em cima do palco cantando uma música piegas? Isso não é do seu estilo, meu amigo..._

_- Misha, eu fui bem, não fui? – Jensen perguntou com a voz enrolada. – Eu até consegui a total atenção do Jay!_

_- Se você se lembrar do que aconteceu hoje, aposto que mais tarde não vai querer tequila, na sua frente._

_- Eu vou leva-lo para o apartamento ok? Você pode levar o carro do Jensen, amanhã para lá?_

_- Ok, e você Jensen, não pense que amanhã não terá uma pilha de projetos pra analisar. – Misha deu dois tapinhas no ombro do loiro que apenas sorriu bobamente._

_Jared dirigia atentamente, e de vez em quando olhava para o lado e não evitou sorrir ao ver o loiro com a cabeça encostada na janela, murmurando uma canção._

"_You don´t know how lovely you are, I had to find you, Tell you I need you…"_

_O moreno corou, mesmo não olhando naquele momento para Jensen, sentia o seu olhar queimando sobre ele._

_Quando chegou em frente ao apartamento do loiro, teve um pouco de dificuldade para locomove-lo, já que este se apoiava totalmente nele._

"_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, Oh let´s go back to start…"_

_- Jensen, você merece ter uma boa ressaca por isso, sabia? – Jared tateou os bolsos da calça social do loiro, que apenas em troca ouvia o outro cantar The Scientist. Engoliu em seco, ao sentir o seu perfume, e então finalmente achou a chave._

_- Tá tudo bem Jay! Tá tudo certo, relaxa cara! – Jensen disse arrastadamente se afastando cambaleante abrindo os braços._

_- Ok, antes de cair de cara no chão, é melhor você entrar. Amanhã nos falamos, certo?_

_- Ah, espere um pouco Jay. – Disse Jensen, esfregando os olhos se recompondo._

_Jared arregalou os olhos ao ver Jensen perfeitamente bem. Como se não tivesse ingerido uma gota de álcool._

_- Jensen? O que?... Você estava mentindo esse tempo todo? – Jared perguntou indignado, enquanto via Jensen sorrir travesso._

_- Sim, mas não brigue comigo ok? Foi por uma boa causa. – Jensen se arrependia um pouco pelo o que fez, deixou Jared e Misha um ''pouco'' preocupados com ele._

_- Espero que seja, por que certamente você está encrencado. – A expressão de Jared era séria e Jensen sentiu um arrepio, e sua boca secar._

_- Aquela música, Jared... Você sabe que eu a cantei pra você, não sabe? – Jensen perguntou timidamente, mas determinado._

_Jared tentou dizer algo, mas o loiro o interrompeu novamente._

_- Eu não aguento mais guardar isso Jared. Eu preciso vivenciar todos esses sentimentos que eu sinto por você. E se eu estou louco, eu não sei. Mas às vezes eu vejo que sou correspondido com a mesma intensidade._

_- Jensen..._

_- Me diz, Jay... Me diz que eu não estou louco em achar que você me ama, tanto quanto eu amo você. Te ver todos os dias, rir com você, compartilhar meus segredos, e ser cúmplice dos seus... Eu quero você, Jared. – Jensen olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jared que não desgrudaram do olhar intenso do loiro. A máscara de apenas serem melhores amigos havia caído, e tudo o que esconderam por todo esse tempo estava à mostra._

_Jensen se aproximou e igualmente ao moreno, fechou seus olhos devagar até seus lábios estarem colados em um beijo, tão esperados por ambos. Espalmou suas mãos no peito de Jared, enquanto o mais novo, com a mão esquerda acariciava as costas do loiro e a outra em seu rosto._

_O beijo se intensificou até que se separaram em busca de ar, mas sem se afastarem um do outro._

_- Quer ser meu confidente amoroso Jared Tristan? – Jensen perguntou baixinho, como se tivesse medo de quebrar o momento._

_- Eu adoraria. – Jared sorriu, o beijando outra vez._

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir os aplausos, e os risos de Mackenzie cessando enquanto Jensen vinha ofegante e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Megan veio logo atrás.

- Nós arrasamos! Como sempre. – Megan falou e riu divertida, junto com Jensen.

- Arrasaram mesmo. Tem como eu conseguir um autógrafo exclusivo de vocês dois? – Jared sorriu não só com a lembrança que teve, mas em ver Jensen sorrir feliz.

- Claro! Só se você fizer uma torta de limão pra mim, maninho.

- Concordo com ela. – Mackenzie acenou animada.

- E você Jens? O que eu preciso fazer pra ter seu autógrafo exclusivo? – Olhou intensamente para o loiro que se aproximou do namorado.

- Você terá que ser meu pra sempre. Aí eu posso te dar todo o meu amor, exclusivamente. – Jensen segurou a mão de Jared, por debaixo da mesa.

- Está vendo, o mesmo que eu? Faíscas! – A irmã de Jensen encantada com a cena, assim como Megan que concordou.

- Estou adorando Vancouver, Kenzie...

_ Nobody said it was easy_

** (Ninguém disse que seria fácil)**

_ Oh, it´s such a shame for us to part_

_** (Oh, é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos)**_

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_** (Ninguém disse que seria fácil)**_

_ No one ever said it would be so hard_

_** (Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil)**_

_ I´m going back to start_

_** (Estou voltando para o começo)**_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Scientist - Coldplay.<strong>

Olá Leitores! Como prometido ao prazo, aí está o capitulo 21. Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada a vocês pelas reviews e por terem paciência de esperar pela atualização, já que eu demoro para atualizar por falta de tempo mesmo. Este capitulo é dedicado a duas incríveis leitoras: Pérola e a Jullie. Obrigada lindas por acompanharem a fic e por me darem um apoio imenso. Vou tentar não demorar para atualizar, conforme o tempo que eu tiver para escrever. Mais uma vez obrigada, um beijo para a minha linda beta e a vocês, leitores.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Mais um dia se passou e Jensen ainda não havia dito a Jared sobre a inesperada visita de Danneel em seu apartamento. Sentia receio, e o pior de tudo, tinha medo de perder o moreno. Ele havia passado por tantas coisas, cuidou dele e além do mais, se perguntava se ele continuaria confiando nele se contasse sobre o beijo.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, e respirou aliviado ao ver os projetos para a próxima propaganda, analisados e prontos. Depois do ótimo dia que teve com Jared, Megan e sua irmã, o pensamento que assolava sua mente por completo voltou com força total.

"_O que eu faço?"_

Lembrou-se de quando ele e Jared levaram suas irmãs até o aeroporto.

_Jensen estava calado e pensativo. Mackenzie que andava ao seu lado percebeu a mudança de humor do irmão e não pode evitar se preocupar._

_- Jen?_

_- Sim? – Jensen resmungou olhando para um canto qualquer._

_- O que aconteceu? – Jensen ainda não olhava para irmã, então Mackenzie se postou a sua frente, eliminando qualquer outra coisa que tirava a atenção do loiro. – Por favor, me diga._

_- Kenzie, está tudo bem. – O loiro olhou rapidamente para Jared que seguia conversando com Megan até o portão de embarque._

_- Não, não está. Eu conheço você, melhor do que ninguém. Qual é, não confia mais em mim Jen? – A loira cruzou os braços._

_- Não é isso, é que... – Suspirou e então suspirou derrotado. – Danneel apareceu, nessas últimas semanas, e eu..._

_- O que? – A loira interrompeu o irmão. – Não acredito nisso! Você se afastou dela não é?_

_Jensen quando namorava Harris no tempo da faculdade, imaginou que era apenas Misha, com a implicância de não gostar de sua namorada. Enganou-se totalmente, pois quando apresentou Danneel para Mackenzie em uma saída no Texas, a loira fora totalmente educada e simpática. Mas apenas um olhar recebido de sua irmã logo depois, soube que ela não havia gostado de sua escolha amorosa._

_- Eu não me lembro muito bem dela, eu ainda não consigo lembrar de muitas coisas Kenzie, mas eu sei que ela não é confiável._

_- Sabe? E por que você está inquieto? – A loira disse paciente, apertando o ombro do irmão o reconfortando, faltava poucos minutos para ela e Megan embarcarem de volta ao Texas._

_- Ela apareceu no meu apartamento e me beijou, mas eu não quis entende? Eu a quero longe de mim, e que não apareça mais._

_Diante do silêncio de sua irmã, voltou a falar._

_- Você sabe Kenzie... Sabe que eu amo apenas uma pessoa. – Jensen dirigiu seu olhar a Jared que abraçava a irmã tirando-a alguns centímetros do chão._

_- Conte a ele, Jensen. Guardando isso pra si mesmo não irá adiantar de nada, apenas ficará se martirizando. Conte que namorou com ela anos atrás e dê ênfase de que não a amava, por que é verdade. E que vai dar um chute na bunda horrorosa dela._

_- Você é igual à mamãe, a diferença é que você é louca. Obrigado._

_- Você me ama, Jens. – A loira ouviu o horário do seu embarque, estava na hora de partir. Abraçou Jensen que correspondeu prontamente._

_- Com certeza._

Deu mais olhada em volta em sua sala, e decidiu ver um certo alguém, que com certeza era a melhor pessoa para fazê-lo sorrir.

**J2**

**- **Jay... – Jensen gemeu baixinho, ao se sentir prensado na porta da casa do namorado depois de receber um beijo um tanto empolgado do outro.

- Passei o dia longe de você, então fique quieto certo? – Jared desabotoou a camisa social preta que o loiro usava passando a beijar e morder seu pescoço.

- Mas eu preciso... Hm, Jared... – Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás, tentando resistir mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ao sentir o perfume do moreno e suas mãos grandes o apertando em todo lugar.

Jensen estava tão compenetrado em beijar Jared, que não reparou que estava apenas usando sua boxer branca, enquanto Jared estava apenas de calça jeans. Ofegante. Quente.

Tratou de tirar a peça de roupa, voltando a beija-lo avidamente. Gemeu dentro do beijo ao sentir as mãos do outro em sua bunda apertando-as. Enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno que puxou ainda mais ao seu encontro, fazendo com que ele enroscasse suas pernas no seu quadril indo em direção ao quarto.

Não tinha sensação melhor do que aquela. Sentir o corpo de Jared sob o seu, e o que via no olhar do outro... Não tinha palavras para descrever, pois naquele instante a única coisa que conseguia era sentir. Sentir Jared, o amor e o desejo que inundava seu peito cada vez que seu olhar encontrava com o dele.

Suas pernas se encontravam, e o pé do moreno fazia movimentos lentos no seu próprio como uma leve carícia. Levou suas mãos ao cabelo castanho, enquanto se entregava cada vez mais ao beijo, suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, uma hora com pressa ora com calma apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro.

Jared começou a movimentar seu quadril ao de Jensen que gemeu escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço do moreno, suas ereções cada vez mais evidentes pelas boxers que Jared tratou de tirar rapidamente voltando em seguida a beijá-lo.

Trocando de posições, Jensen sentou- se em seu colo, seus joelhos em cada lado de sua cintura, mordendo e beijando seus mamilos. Olhou para cima e viu Jared fechar os olhos, levemente corado com os lábios entreabertos e pouco inchados pelos beijos. Voltou a beijá-lo lambendo e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

-Abra os olhos Jay...

Jared obedeceu e sentou rapidamente, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, abraçando o loiro fazendo com que este em seu colo, colasse seu peito ainda mais, com o dele. Tateou a cômoda em busca do lubrificante, achando-o segundos depois.

Jensen cerrou os olhos ao sentir um dedo em sua entrada, arranhando os ombros de Jared que logo empurrou mais outro dedo, os movimentando lentamente dentro de Ackles.

Jensen então sentou-se em cima do membro de Jared, sentindo-o por completo. Fechou os olhos novamente tentando se acostumar com a sensação. O moreno sentiu que poderia chegar ao ápice apenas de ver o loiro sentado em seu colo, sua respiração descompassada, os lábios vermelhos, e os olhos verdes quase fechados o encarando.

Depois de um momento, começaram a se movimentar lentamente, seus quadris se encontrando, e logo entrando em um ritmo mais rápido. Jared o abraçava abafando seus gemidos e os de Jensen com beijos. O loiro levou sua mão até sua ereção gemendo alto ao sentir o prazer em cada parte de seu corpo e Jared revirar os olhos, e gemer em seu ouvido.

O ápice chegou, e Jensen desabou em cima do namorado que ainda o abraçava. Os dois completamente ofegantes.

- Ok, vamos fazer outra vez.

- Wow calma aí JT, preciso de alguns minutos... – Jensen disse, seu rosto colado ao peito de Jared que soltou uma risada baixa, ainda tentando acalmar sua respiração assim como ele.

- Ainda estou com saudades de você.

- Ok, mas eu preciso conversar com você e...

- Oh, eu tenho outros planos pra agora Jens, acho que será bem importante realizá-los, o que acha? – Jared voltou a beijá-lo sem deixar margens para ideias contrárias. Jensen se deixou levar pelos beijos e sorrisos que Jared lhe dava.

**J2**

Depois de muitos amassos, Jared finalmente liberou Jensen para voltar ao seu apartamento, e o moreno agora se encontrava lendo um livro deitado no sofá, pensando em fazer uma surpresa ao namorado no dia seguinte. Tirou sua atenção do que lia, e lembrou que Jensen queria conversar algo com ele. Mas como foi impaciente, não deu um segundo para o que o outro dissesse alguma coisa. Só queria abraçar e fazer amor com o outro o resto da noite, assim como aconteceu perfeitamente.

Sorriu, voltando a ler quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou-se e franziu o cenho ao ver uma mulher, com um pequeno sorriso a sua frente.

- Jared, certo?

- Quem gostaria de saber? – Jared a olhou desconfiado.

- Sou Danneel, amiga de Jensen. – A expressão do moreno logo mudou o que fez a ruiva alargar o sorriso. – Será que poderia conversar com você, uns minutos?

- Tudo bem. – Jared fechou a porta logo depois que ela entrou. – Deseja alguma coisa?

"_A única coisa que eu desejo é que fique longe dele, idiota."_

- Na verdade, eu apenas quero falar com você, não vou demorar muito. – Depois que Jared acenou, prosseguiu. – Jensen falou de mim pra você?

- Ah, não. São amigos há bastante tempo?

- Na verdade, nós fomos namorados. – Jared estreitou os olhos, com a expressão impassível – Mas terminamos, faz um bom tempo. Lembro-me do quanto éramos felizes... Até hoje não entendo como estamos separados.

- Mas, enfim... Eu sei que Jensen hoje, é um grande publicitário e tem seu próprio escritório, faz grandes projetos, e conseguiu realizar seus objetivos. Fico feliz, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente.

- Sabe, não querendo ser rude, mas não consigo ver o propósito de sua visita. – O tom frio de Padalecki não pareceu abalar Harris, que deu de ombros e continuou a falar.

- Conversávamos até sobre o nosso futuro juntos! Até os olhos dele brilhavam ao dizer, que eu era a mulher de sua vida e me faria um lindo pedido de casamento depois que estivéssemos morando juntos... Então, por uma ironia do destino, acabamos nos encontrando e conversamos horas e horas, até que ele comentou de você. O melhor amigo. Então eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa.

Danneel colocou uns fios de seu cabelo, atrás da orelha dando um sorriso doce. Jared não tinha vontade de falar nada, apenas sentiu algo em seu peito que ignorou naquele momento, e respirou fundo.

- Depois de termos conversado, eu pude ver que ainda há esperança. Sabe aquele brilho no olhar, aquele direcionado a pessoa que você ama? Eu não estava louca, estava lá, nos olhos verdes dele. Mas antes de eu comentar algo, tivemos que nos despedir, pois Jensen disse que estava atarefado de trabalho. – A ruiva olhou para baixo, sem jeito. – Então por isso, eu vim até aqui. Por que sei que você é o melhor amigo dele, certo?

- Na verdade não. – Jared disse seriamente vendo a confusão nos olhos de Danneel. – Sou o namorado dele.

- Você está brincando, certo? Quer dizer, o Jensen é bissexual, mas pelo o que sei, antes de mim ele teve alguns casos bem rápidos com alguns caras na faculdade. Mas não durava muito tempo, afinal ele prezava a sua reputação.

Jared permaneceu calado, com uma máscara de indiferença. Mas por dentro... Sentia seu estômago dar voltas e voltas, ao escutar cada palavra proferida pela mulher que falava de Jensen com tanta paixão.

- Jensen é muito reservado. Não acho que ele queira assumir um caso com outro homem, tendo o trabalho que tem. Acho que ele sofreria muitas consequências... Ele foi aberto comigo e dias depois de namorarmos, ele disse que tinha tido uma fase louca, mas nada sério. Me desculpe falar isso, não é minha intenção causar problemas e nem tenho preconceito ou algo assim, é só que... Eu o amo muito. – Danneel fingiu desapontamento e suspirou profundamente desolada.

- Entendo. Olha só... Danneel, eu tenho trabalho amanhã cedo, e espero que você realmente consiga alguém que te ame, assim como disse que Jensen amou você. – Jared abriu a porta, esperando que aquilo não passasse de uma paranoia, ou um péssimo sonho.

- Desculpe tomar o seu tempo, tenha uma boa noite Jared. - Harris deu um aceno e logo depois saiu.

Minutos que viraram horas se passaram e Jared olhava para o teto em busca de uma solução. Tentando acreditar que tudo aquilo que ouviu daquela mulher, era mentira. Mas... E se não fosse? E se Jensen realmente estivesse todos esses anos, com ele por comodismo e talvez amasse Danneel? E ainda tinha o emprego do loiro, ele seria apontado na rua, perderia muitos trabalhos... E sabia que o namorado gostava muito do que fazia.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e viu o celular vibrar em cima da mesa de centro. Era a décima ligação de Jensen. Fechou os olhos, sentindo um aperto enorme em seu peito. Não sabia em quem acreditar.

**Será que ele era o grande vilão de toda essa história?**

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olá leitores! Começando o mês de outubro com capitulo novo. Espero que tenham gostado, e vamos ver o que aguarda para os J´s e o que a Danneel vai aprontar, por que... Bem, ela não vai parar até conseguir o que quer. Talvez...<p>

Obrigada pelas reviews, e super beijos para vocês, e a beta.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

A sensação de que algo estava errado atormentava sua mente cada vez mais.

Jared virou-se mais uma vez no sofá, tentando tirar um cochilo no resto da madrugada, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma dor nas costas e uma aparência péssima. Mas não se importava com isso, a dormência em seu corpo não era tão incômoda como a insegurança, o medo, e a desconfiança que assolavam seu peito. Estava deitado de bruços no sofá, enquanto olhava o celular vibrar mais uma vez, incansavelmente.

Não precisava adivinhar quem ligava a cada minuto.

Não queria ignorá-lo, mas tudo o que Danneel disse para ele, parecia ter um fundo de verdade. Não ligava se Jensen teve um caso com ela anos atrás, e se esteve realmente apaixonado, mesmo lhe causando um ciúme _controlável._Mas se perguntava, se tudo o que ele e Jensen passaram juntos, a amizade repentina, a conquista de um espaço maior na vida do loiro, foi tudo... _Fingimento... Uma fase?_

''_Ele teve alguns casos bem rápidos com alguns caras na faculdade. Mas não durava muito tempo, afinal ele preservava a sua reputação''_

Não... Não podia ser fingimento o que encontrava no olhar do namorado toda vez que estavam juntos, conversando, rindo, se amando, ou até nas brigas ocasionais que tinham, e que logo não durava muito, já que ambos achavam melhor acabar com aquela tensão, teimosia, na cama.

Sentou-se, passando a mão por seus cabelos e fechou os olhos. Eram tantos ''E se... '' na sua cabeça, rodando para um mesmo ponto, para a mesma insegurança, e uma leva mágoa.

Por que Jensen não havia contado de Danneel para ele? Por que não contou sobre o tal reencontro inesperado com sua _amiga?_

Não queria ser apenas mais um na vida de Jensen. Não queria ser uma fase de curtição, uma coisa passageira, pra ser descartado. Apesar de que uma carreira em publicidade é de grande importância, e Jensen sendo um ótimo publicitário e tendo sua própria agência de publicidade, era algo que reluzia uma imagem de um grande negócio em Vancouver.

Não era fácil ter um emprego tão importante e se assumir gay, por isso mais e mais, dúvidas surgiam, e sem alguma resposta para elas.

Jared não era um cara que se poderia considerar ciumento compulsivo. Às vezes tinha umas recaídas quando percebia um olhar demorado tanto de algum homem, ou mulher em cima do namorado, mesmo que esse não desse atenção. Antes de fazer um bico, ou uma expressão completamente séria, ou até um rastro de sorriso, Jensen se virava na sua direção e dava aquele sorriso contagiante e uma discreta piscadinha. Encolhia os ombros e então devolvia o sorriso, balançando a cabeça, ao pensar no quanto estava perdido ao lado de Jensen.

Levantou e resolveu relaxar tomando uma ducha, indo depois para o restaurante.

**J2**

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, deixando Misha levemente irritado e tonto. O moreno de olhos azuis, depois de esbravejar e quase puxar a orelha do amigo a sua frente, estava quieto, com os braços cruzados e realmente pensando em dar um fim em Ackles.

Mas ele era o seu sócio na agência, não podia descartá-lo de uma hora para outra. Talvez se arquitetasse um plano, talvez conseguisse sucesso.

- Misha! Pode tirar essa expressão de louco, e tentar me ajudar?

- Estava montando táticas pra pegar você desprevenido e tentar te matar, por que eu avisei a você! Não uma, mas várias vezes! - Misha girou na cadeira de Jensen, falando aborrecido - Por que será que o Jared está ignorando suas ligações?

- Eu não sei! Não me lembro de ter feito algo errado. – Jensen disse preocupado - Será que aconteceu algo? Antes de vir pro trabalho, eu dei uma passada na casa do Jay, mas ele não estava.

- Não acha que Danneel pode ter encontrado ele? Colocando falsos argumentos na cabeça dele, pra te afastar do Jared? – Perguntou sério, considerando a tal possibilidade.

'"_Aquela vadia, eu mato aquela ruiva aguada"._

_- _É o que estou temendo, e mesmo se isso não tiver acontecido, hoje mesmo eu vou contar ao Jared, mas... E se ele se chatear, ou se afastar de mim?

- Por que você não vai no fim do dia no restaurante? E então vocês conversam. Não fique pensando em coisas precipitadas Jensen, isso não vai te ajudar em nada, só vai dar dor de cabeça e você não está em melhores condições pra isso.

- Obrigado por lembrar que sou um debilitado. – Jensen bufou, passando a mão pelo rosto e abriu os olhos, ao sentir a mão de Misha em seu ombro, como se quisesse passar um conforto para ele.

- Hey brô, sem neuras ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa. Qualquer coisa me liga. Jared vai entender. Você sabe como consegue acalmar aquele gigante. – Misha deu um sorriso sacana que fez Jensen rir.

- É melhor você ir Misha, acho que Mark está afetando essa sua cabeça cheia de ideias anormais e sem parafusos.

- Eu sou um anjo perto do Mark. Ele é um diabinho e tanto... – Misha saiu murmurando com ar sonhador, deixando Jensen em pé no meio de sua sala, porém um pouco mais calmo.

Jared não escaparia de ter uma conversa séria com ele à noite.

**J2**

**- **Ok, macarronada ao molho branco na mesa seis. – Jared disse ao garçom, que logo se encarregou de levar o prato italiano ao freguês.

Jared administrava a ordem no local e à parte financeira. Algumas vezes cozinhava, fazendo o que tanto gosta. Mas especialmente naquele dia, preferiu deixar o trabalho para outros cozinheiros que trabalhavam no restaurante há um tempo.

Anotava fervorosamente em sua caderneta algumas encomendas a fazer, quando algo inevitavelmente veio a sua cabeça. Uma lembrança.

_Escutou a porta da cozinha do restaurante se abrir, e pelo silêncio e o perfume, só poderia ser Jensen que sempre tentava pegar o namorado de surpresa._

_- Hey amor, como foi o trabalho?_

_- Tudo bem..._

_- Falta pouco Jens, só vou anotar o que falta para podermos ir ok? – Jared concentrado não viu o namorado atrás dele, quieto. Isso fez Jared franzir o cenho e virar-se para encara-lo._

_Jensen estava segurando as lágrimas que pediam por alívio._

_- Não queria atrapalhar você, eu ia te esperar no carro, mas..._

_- Jen, o que... O que houve? – Se aproximou do loiro o abraçando, o que achou o certo, pois Jensen afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, finalmente deixando o choro descer livre._

_- Eu não queria causar problemas a você nem nada, sei o quanto é importante a presença dos seus pais Jay... – Jensen soluçou, se agarrando ainda mais no abraço._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Eu ouvi a conversa que teve com seu pai pelo telefone, vi você chateado. Mas eu não falei nada por que eu não queria me intrometer. – A voz chorosa do loiro era quase inaudível, mas Jared compreendeu e apertou Jensen contra si, fazendo um leve carinho em suas costas._

_- Jen... Eu e meu pai brigamos quase o tempo todo, ele é teimoso, eu sou teimoso... Então dá pra perceber que coisa boa não sai disso não é? – Jared sorriu tristemente. – O fato de eu ter dito que passaria o natal com você este ano, e não com eles, por que nós estamos atolados de trabalho, não significa que você tenha culpa._

_- Mas, eu prendi você aqui e..._

_- Não. Eu sei que não foi fácil pra você cancelar a ida até Dallas, pra visitar seus pais, mas o que podemos fazer? Achou mesmo que ia ficar sem seu namorado irritante, lindo e um grande chefe de cozinha do seu lado?_

_Jensen sorriu, fechando os olhos apreciando os beijos que recebia em seu rosto, logo para então receber os lábios finos de Jared nos seus. Beijou o moreno, deliciado._

_- Eles vão compreender. Na festa de fim de ano, nós passaremos juntos com eles, e então tudo voltará ao normal. Neste natal ficaremos juntos, tomando um bom vinho, vendo as luzes da árvore, ver filmes piegas na televisão, e então... Namorarmos a noite toda. O que acha? – Jared disse divertido, logo rindo junto com o namorado._

_- Eu acho perfeito. Obrigado. – Jensen o encarou, os olhos verdes ainda brilhantes pelo recente choro. – Eu te amo._

_Jared o beijou demoradamente, se perdendo no calor do abraço. Apenas Jensen sabia fazê-lo se sentir o cara mais sortudo do mundo._

- Jared.

Ao escutar aquela voz tão conhecida que o fazia se arrepiar sempre, saiu de seus devaneios e olhou diretamente para Jensen que estava com as mãos no bolso de sua calça social. A camisa estava enrolada até o antebraço, e os cabelos levemente desarrumados.

Se não estivesse pensando direito naquele momento, e se o restaurante estivesse vazio, era bem provável que ele e Jensen estariam se agarrando atrás do balcão de mármore.

- Oi Jensen. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso.

"_Oi, Jensen." _O loiro pensou_. "Tem algo muito errado..."_

Jensen balançou a cabeça e observou atentamente o moreno que voltou a se ocupar em anotar e verificar alguns ingredientes.

- O que houve Jay? Está tudo bem?

- Anh, sim... – Jared ainda não encarava o outro, que estreitou os olhos.

- E por que não atendeu as minhas ligações? Eu fiquei preocupado com você. – Jensen respondeu indignado. Estava agindo como um namorado possessivo naquele momento, mas o receio de ter algo incomodando o outro era mais importante.

- Eu estava um pouco cansado então eu apaguei logo que cheguei em casa.

- E...?

- E é só, Jensen.

Jensen respirou fundo e andou até Padalecki que ficou tenso com a aproximação.

- Eu queria conversar com você, pode ser? É importante. – Jensen colocou sua mão em cima da de Jared que não resistiu e apertou-a.

Jared olhava para Jensen, sem saber o que pensar. Sentado a sua frente em uma das mesas ao fundo do restaurante, o loiro olhava para o céu escuro, que tinha poucas estrelas naquela noite.

- Sempre gostei de observar as estrelas. Ficam distantes de todo caos aqui embaixo, mas ainda tão brilhantes...

- Eu sei. Olha Jens...

- Espera, eu preciso falar, certo? – Jared acenou positivamente e o loiro continuou. - Queria ter contado isso a você antes, mas eu... Tive uns imprevistos, e também um pouco de medo.

Jared continuou calado e Jensen prosseguiu.

- Eu encontrei com uma velha... Amiga. Na verdade, ela foi até meu escritório e conversamos. Eu a princípio não lembrei muito dela, e nem dos momentos em que ela disse que passamos na faculdade, mas... O problema é que eu acabei descobrindo, e lembrando de que ela era a minha ex- namorada, ou algo assim.

- E então? – Jared perguntou, ignorando o mal estar súbito.

- Bom, ela foi ao meu apartamento falar que tinha uma amiga que queria ideias para um lançamento de um restaurante. Só que as coisas saíram do rumo certo. – Jensen entrelaçou os dedos com os de Jared em cima da mesa, e continuou. – Quando dei por mim, ela tinha me beijado e...

- E o que? – Jared afastou sua mão, e sua expressão mostrava desapontamento e mágoa.

- Jay... Eu fui pego de surpresa, eu fiz o que achei o certo, disse que não queria mais nada com ela, e que o que tivesse acontecido no passado entre mim e ela estava no passado. O meu presente e o meu futuro é só com você. – Os olhos de Jensen não transmitiam mentira, mas Jared preferiu não acreditar pela primeira vez naquelas íris verdes que o enlouquecia.

Com o olhar direcionado em qualquer lugar, menos em Jensen, o moreno sentiu o peito apertar com uma angústia enorme. A última vez que sentiu algo assim foi quando Jensen estava com a cabeça ensanguentada no volante do carro, quando sofreram o acidente, meses atrás.

E quando Jensen ainda não correspondia ao seu amor por ele. _Amor..._

- Bom, era só isso? – Jared perguntou seriamente, o que fez Jensen encolher os ombros e procurar nos olhos do outro aquele olhar divertido, amoroso e aquele sorriso doce. Antes de responder, Jared o interrompeu. – Eu preciso ir, estou meio ocupado agora, podemos conversar direito depois ok?

- Eu... Posso passar na sua casa mais tarde? – Sentiu um nó em sua garganta, ao perceber que o alívio que esperava ao contar a Jared o que havia acontecido se transformou em decepção consigo mesmo.

- Acho melhor não, eu ligo pra você amanhã. Até mais, Jensen. – Jared acenou se despedindo e logo desaparecendo em direção a cozinha.

Jensen bateu a testa na mesa, suspirando audivelmente ao ver que o mais temia tinha se realizado.

- Eu não posso perder você, eu não vou suportar.

Jensen levantou-se, piscando ao sentir o nó em sua garganta aumentar, e o sufocamento em seu peito quase explodir. Olhou mais uma vez para a porta pra onde Jared tinha ido, e se dirigiu a saída do restaurante.

Sentiu como se tivesse quebrado ou perdido algo valioso, talvez sem chances de ser concertado ou encontrado.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Olá Leitores! Mais um capitulo, e desculpem pela demora. Aproveitei o tempo de folga com o feriadão aí para atualizar. E Bem... Avisando que a situação dos J´s só tendem a piorar. Mas quem sabe essa história terá um final feliz? XD

Obrigada pelas reviews, lindos leitores. Beijos a vocês e para a beta.


	24. Chapter 24

__**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

_Sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos sentindo aos poucos o sono se esvair de seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao ver o namorado deitado completamente encolhido como se quisesse poupar o espaço da cama para ele. Beijou sua testa de leve e levantou-se andando na ponta do pé, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Pegou um casaco velho do outro que estava perto da cama, e então saiu do quarto._

_Estava encostado no balcão da cozinha da casa do namorado e não evitou um bocejo, ao esperar o café ficar pronto. Assim que a cafeteira apitou, serviu-se do líquido fumegante e se dirigiu a varanda que ficava atrás da cozinha. Tomando um gole da bebida, fechou os olhos apreciando o vento frio que a madrugada proporcionava naquele começo de sábado._

_Longos minutos se passaram e de tão perdido em pensamentos não percebeu que estava sendo observado do batente da porta. Até que então quase deu um pulo ao escutar a voz rouca do namorado ecoar no silêncio._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?_

_Jensen sorriu levemente e estendeu a mão para Jared, um pouco coberta pelo casaco que era grande demais para o seu corpo._

_Jared estava vestindo apenas uma boxer preta assim como Jensen, só que o moreno estava com um cobertor envolto de si, e tinha uma cara amassada e sonolenta._

_- Estou olhando o sol nascer, quer se juntar comigo?_

_- Não tenho escolha, já que a cama esfriou consideravelmente. – Brincou andando a passos trôpegos, sentando-se no banco ao lado do loiro e se aconchegando ao abraço quente reconfortante até que sorriu mais ainda ao sentir o cheiro de café. Como se Jensen adivinhasse ofereceu sua caneca de café a ele, que recebeu prontamente._

_- Você não acha que esse casaco é pouco grande demais pra você, Jen? – Jared sussurrou contra o pescoço do loiro, encostando seu nariz gelado. Jensen sentiu um leve arrepio. – Apesar dele ficar melhor em você do que em mim._

_- Eu gosto dele, tem seu cheiro. – Respondeu fazendo um leve carinho nos cabelos do outro sentindo ele afundar mais ainda em seus braços._

_- Então por que não ficou na cama comigo? Assim poderíamos aproveitar a madrugada de um jeito bem mais divertido..._

_- Hm, isso é um convite? Por que se for... Posso deixar pra ver o nascer do sol outro dia Jay..._

_- Pode ser... Que tal aliviar toda essa tensão do seu trabalho? – Jared abaixou um pouco a gola do casaco pra beijar os ombros de Jensen – Nos seus ombros... - Um beijo e uma mordida. - Podemos acompanhar o chegar do dia na cama, quentinhos, satisfeitos..._

_- Jared, você é um manipulador sabia disso? – Jensen disse antes de puxar o mais novo para um beijo apaixonado, sentindo Jared sorrir entre o beijo._

_- É o um dos meus charmes. - Balançou os cabelos, alguns fios caindo sobre seus olhos lançando um olhar sedutor e brincalhão para o outro que riu fechando os olhos, rendido._

_- Vamos, temos muito que fazer naquele quarto. – Segurou a mão de Jared que seguiu o outro com um sorriso travesso no rosto._

Mais um dia chegou...

Jensen segurava o violão em seu colo, sentado na poltrona no quarto, dedilhando algumas notas no instrumento, mas sem realmente prestar a devida atenção. Sua cabeça voava longe, sempre se voltando com os momentos presentes, e com as lembranças que agora vinham com menos dor, e flashes.

-_We Never Change, do we?_

Decidiu não ligar mais para Jared. Naquela noite, tudo o que queria era um pouco de sossego pra sua mente, e deixá-la viajar para onde tudo era mais fácil. Antes do acidente, onde planejava um futuro para ele e Jared. Não importava qual fosse, tendo ele ao seu lado seria perfeito. Na tristeza, na alegria... Na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza.

Deu o primeiro sorriso do dia, e decidiu ir tomar uma ducha antes de ir para o escritório.

**J2**

- Mãe! – A voz alegre de Jared ecoou pela sala de estar.

Não havia ido trabalhar naquele dia, estava se sentindo indisposto então resolveu ficar em casa e curtir um tempo sozinho.

Mesmo que a sua casa estivesse em um silêncio assustador sem Jensen por perto.

- _Filho, estou com tanta saudade de você!_ – Sharon respondeu do outro lado da linha, com a voz emocionada.

- E o pai? – Jared perguntou hesitante, sentando-se no sofá brincando distraidamente com a barra de sua camisa xadrez.

_- Claro que ele também está Jared! Só que ele é menos emocional do que eu, você sabe. Mas, então me conte como vão as coisas por aí. Sinto que tem algo de errado..._

Jared sorriu ao confirmar mentalmente que sua mãe tinha um sexto sentido.

Depois de contar _quase_ tudo para Sharon, Jared sentiu certo alívio. Ficou guardando tudo isso pra si mesmo, que não pensou no quanto aquilo estava fazendo mal pra ele. Os minutos passaram, e depois de muitas risadas provocadas pela sua mãe, o moreno suspirou ao escutar as palavras proferidas a seguir.

- _Jared... O tempo de agora não está sendo fácil para ninguém. Eu e seu pai ficamos preocupados com você depois do acidente, por que sabíamos que seria difícil pra você levar uma vida com Jensen, como se fossem simples amigos... Além do que, depois que Megan me disse de uns planos seus antes desse caos acontecer..._

_- _Eu disse pra ela não contar! – Jared exclamou não acreditando que sua irmã tinha contado o segredo deles para a mãe.

- _Eu percebi que ela queria me falar algo, e como eu sei que um dos motivos dela aparecer aqui em casa, ansiosa do jeito que é, seria algo relacionado a você... – Sharon deu um suspiro. - Mas não é tarde, meu amor. Você e Jensen podem ser muito felizes juntos. Não passaram por tantos obstáculos para você desistir agora e..._

_- _Eu não desisti, mãe... É só que, não sei mais o que pensar, minha cabeça está querendo dar um nó por que eu não sei mais em quem acreditar.

_- Acredite no que você acha que é certo. Você não enfrentou o preconceito do seu pai à toa, e muito menos passou por dificuldades por esse amor, para deixar do jeito que está Jared, você é um garoto teimoso e persistente. desde pequeno... Por isso eu me orgulho tanto de você._

_- _Então quer dizer que sou seu filho número um? – Jared brincou tentando disfarçar a voz chorosa.

_- Mocinho, eu podia dar um beliscão em você agora! – Riu junto com o filho. - Espero que você faça a coisa certa, meu filho... E também espero que volte logo para que eu e seu pai possamos matar a saudade._

- Obrigado Mãe. Amo você.

_- Também te amo Jay._

Permaneceu sentado com uma expressão pensativa. Não iria perder tempo se preocupando ou pensando no que fazer, ou no que Danneel disse. Queria se desculpar com Jensen, dizer que foi um completo idiota ao tratá-lo mal no dia anterior. Que na verdade, confiava nele e nunca se deixaria levar por palavras enganosas de sua ex-namorada.

O amor deles era forte e havia superado muitos problemas. E quando caíam, sempre ajudavam um ao outro a se erguer novamente e continuar.

A noite iria comprar um bom vinho, e aproveitar a noite com Jensen. Só esperava não ter chateado tanto o namorado já que seus planos para a noite eram os melhores possíveis.

Sorriu mais ainda ao se lembrar de que no dia seguinte fariam quatro anos de namoro... Levantou-se prontamente decidido em encontrar Jensen.

**J2**

Tocou a campainha. E nenhuma resposta.

Franziu a testa e se sentiu meio patético em encarar a porta, preocupado. Jensen sempre estava em seu apartamento nesse horário, às vezes demorava alguns minutos, mas não tanto. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso e viu que eram dez da noite. Tentou ligar para o celular do loiro, mas estava indo direto para caixa postal.

Com um mau pressentimento, resolveu pegar a chave reserva que Jensen havia lhe dado para casos de desencontros, ou algo do tipo.

_Não deveria ter entrado._ Foi o último pensamento coerente de Jared ao colocar a chave na fechadura e escutar sons.

Sussurros. Gemidos.

Sentiu seu estômago afundar e as batidas do seu coração pararem por um longo momento. Até que seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão do cômodo.

Não estava preparado para o que veria.

Não estava preparado para ser traído.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oi Leitores! Enfim... Término de capitulo meio tenso *foge das pedradas*<p>

Bom, a história tinha decorrer do jeito que eu planejei desde o começo, então para isso, um pouco, apenas um pouco mais de angústia... Para quem sabe, o tal final feliz. Isso depende do que acontecerá, ainda mais com esse novo obstáculo. Obrigada aos leitores que deixaram seus comentários, são vocês que se importam em deixar reviews, que me motivam a escrever, e tirar um tempo da rotina corrida para dar devida atenção a Psv.

Beijos a beta e a vocês, leitores. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

- Quer me contar alguma coisa?

Misha olhava atentamente para Jensen que comia calmamente um prato italiano que ele não sabia o nome. Mas o moreno acreditava que Jared já havia feito um desses em seu restaurante.

Ele e o amigo almoçavam em um lugar perto do trabalho. Mas o que preocupava Misha naquele momento não era o fato dele não saber o nome do prato italiano que Jensen degustava, ou não saber o nome do restaurante que frequentavam quase há um ano. O que o estava incomodando era a máscara que o melhor amigo estava usando.

Convivia tanto com o outro que sabia exatamente que algum problema se passava.

- Não aconteceu nada. Já fez seu pedido? – Jensen perguntou sem tirar os olhos da comida, distraidamente.

- Sabe que desviando do assunto não vai funcionar não é? – Misha cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na mesa.

- Não, por que eu sei que quando você quer ser um pé no saco, você se sai perfeitamente. – Jensen desistiu e desviou toda sua atenção disfarçada para o moreno sentado a sua frente.

- Desembucha.

Jensen ignorou o tom autoritário e respirou fundo.

- Eu e Jared brigamos. Eu acho...

- Isso eu percebi. Pra você estar com essa cara é por que não deu certo a tentativa de conversar com ele sobre o assunto ''Danneel Vadia''... – Deu um gole de sua cerveja. - Eu presumo.

- É. Ele nem tentou entender o que eu disse! Quer dizer... Olha só pra isso, cara, eu queria ter evitado o que aconteceu, não foi totalmente minha culpa. Eu agi como um idiota e...

- Agiu mesmo. – Misha sussurrou olhando para as unhas bastante interessado.

- Mas eu pensei que ele fosse tentar entender o meu lado nessa história toda. – Jensen se recostou na cadeira, levemente irritado.

- Você é tão idiota, Jensen. – Misha direcionou um olhar desapontado para o outro que tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Como quer que o Jared compreenda algo que nem eu mesmo compreenderia! Deve ter sido uma bomba você ter dito isso e querer que ele acredite. A história em si parece mais furada do que propriamente uma _meia furada_.

- Diz a pessoa que me aconselhou a dizer a verdade pra ele. – Jensen disse com a voz alterada, perdendo um resto de paciência.

- Olha pra você, Jensen e para pra pensar. Você não parou pra refletir um momento que a Danneel deve ter feito uma visitinha para o Jared, e ter soltado poucas e boas mentiras pra ele? Ou que talvez, apenas talvez por um segundo ele tenha duvidado que você o ame, e que todos esses anos tenham sido uma farsa?

- Mas ele sabe que eu o amo, droga! – Jensen sentiu um enorme peso nas costas. - E eu só tive a confirmação disso, depois do maldito acidente. Tudo o que eu sentia pelo Jared antes disso acontecer, pareceu vir em dobro. Eu o amo demais Misha, e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. Mas, você tem que entender o lado dele... Tem que mostrar ao Jared que a história de vocês é verdadeira. Que tudo o que passaram juntos é real, e o que vão passar será por sua vontade, por que você o ama.

Jensen pareceu absorver as palavras de Misha, e se levantou pedindo a conta.

- E então?

- E então, eu vou visitá-lo mais tarde. – Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso. - Meu Deus, como eu sou idiota.

- Tá aí uma coisa certa. – Misha riu, ao ver a cara emburrada do loiro.

**J2**

**- **Hey, está a fim de assistir um filme com a gente? – Misha perguntou para Jensen que levantou os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa, e olhou para Mark do lado do amigo.

- Não cara, podem aproveitar a vontade a noite de vocês. – Jensen sorriu em ver como seu melhor amigo era louco pelo namorado. E podia ver, com o passar do tempo que o sentimento era totalmente recíproco.

- Você acha que o Jensen gostaria de ficar com a nossa companhia em uma sala de cinema, em vez de uns relatórios empolgantes em uma sexta feira a noite? – Mark cruzou os braços, e ao ver a expressão derrotada do namorado, deu um sorriso vitorioso.

- Mark está completamente certo. Eu tenho que ver a sua cara todo dia Misha, então pra mostrar que sou seu amigo, você tem dois minutos pra sair da minha frente e me deixar trabalhar sossegado.

Misha bufou com o mau humor do loiro, e virou-se, sussurrando no ouvido de Mark que encostou-se mais ainda nele.

- Pode me dar alguns segundos? Preciso falar algo importante com o zangado agora.

- Mark, pode levar o soneca daqui? – Jensen perguntou sério, absorto nos projetos em sua volta, mas era possível ver o sorriso brincalhão do loiro.

Mark deu uma pequena risada, e antes de sair da sala deu um selinho em Misha que a se ver a sós com Jensen, pode ver que ainda havia uma leve insegurança pairando no publicitário a sua frente. O modo como ele apertava a caneta entre os dedos, os ombros tensos, a testa franzida...

''_Tanto tempo vivendo com o zangado e eu já até sei o prato italiano favorito dele. Ou não. ''_ Misha pensou divertido. Mas sabia que apenas uma pessoa sabia mais do que ele sobre Jensen. Claro, que essa pessoa era Jared.

- Ok, eu só quero sair calmamente daqui quando escutar mais uma vez que vai procurar Jared hoje.

- Sabe que da última vez em que disse isso pra mim, não deu muito certo? – Jensen cruzou os braços, apoiando-os na mesa.

- Wow, quem não tem papo bom aqui é você e não eu, meu caro.

- Pode até ser, mas eu não estava bem e nem ele. Deveria ter dito o que disse, em outro momento. O meu erro foi ter adiado a conversa sobre um passado que com certeza deveria ter ficado para trás.

- Eu disse pra você, desde o momento em que eu te vi, zangado. Você é um baita sortudo, só não se deu conta disso. – O moreno riu, ao ver o outro revirar os olhos sorrindo.

- Mais alguma coisa, soneca?

- Qual é, eu não dormia tanto assim nas aulas na faculdade!

- Claro que não! E os deveres extras que você recebia eram pelo simples fato de que você era um ótimo estudante?

- Touché. Bom, está faltando a frase mágica.

- Misha...

- Estou esperando.

Jensen suspirou resignado e se levantou dando a volta na mesa até estar de frente com o amigo que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Como o Mark te aguenta?

- Ah, ele é muito sábio. E também por que nós aprendemos juntos várias posições diferentes e sensu...

Ackles lhe lançou um olhar fulminante que o divertiu mais ainda.

- E é incrível ver como o corpo se adapta com os...

- Argh, cala a boca seu pervertido! – Jensen disse com uma careta, escutando as risadas de Misha que enfiou as mãos em seu _sobretudo_. – Eu vou conversar com ele hoje à noite. Dou a minha palavra.

- Certo. É melhor eu ir antes que eu perca o meu namorado e ficar que nem você, um velho rabugento que fica resmungando pelos cantos.

- Dá fora o daqui. – Jensen empurrou Collins até que este estivesse fora de sua sala.

- Ah, mas uma coisa! - Misha colocou o pé na porta antes do outro fechá-la. - Eu sei que você sabe que dia é amanhã. Então que tal finalmente você pedir o Jared em casamento no dia em que farão quatro anos de namoro?

Jensen o olhou demoradamente e prendeu a respiração por um momento. Deu um sorriso largo e misterioso antes de fechar a porta sem dar a resposta ao moreno de olhos azuis.

- Ok, vou levar isso como um sim. – Disse e sorriu ao sentir ser puxado pela mão, e sair abraçado com Mark que deu uma piscada antes de seguirem para a saída.

- Você é lindo Sr. Collins.

- E apenas seu.

**J2**

Jensen dirigia com o rádio ligado na estação de noticiários sobre o tempo em Vancouver, e qual seria a previsão para o fim de semana. Mas para ser sincero, não estava realmente prestando atenção naquilo.

Estava pensando no que falaria ao namorado – ainda esperava que Jared estivesse com ele – e decidiu enfim, ir em casa tomar um ducha primeiro, antes de ir a casa do mesmo.

Entrando em seu apartamento, viu que sua camisa estava um pouco molhada devido aos chuviscos que caíam levemente, mas sabia que era um princípio de uma chuva demorada. Resolveu ir para o quarto e quando passou pela cozinha, lembrou-se de que havia guardado uma garrafa de uísque para outras ocasiões.

E como precisava relaxar, beber um pouco não faria mal algum.

Os ponteiros do relógio passavam lentamente, levando o tempo que se arrastava. Não percebeu que já era tarde da noite e estava com a cabeça no balcão de mármore da cozinha, com o copo de cristal e a metade da bebida intacta. Levantou-se pegou a garrafa da bebida, andando a passos trôpegos, vendo os móveis em dobro. Soltou um gemido de dor, ao bater o pé no sofá até que caiu sentado nele, e não pode segurar uma risada.

Quando pensou em relaxar o corpo e fechar os olhos, deixando se levar pelo estado nostálgico em que se encontrava, por um momento pensou em ter escutado o som da campainha. Ignorou e encarou o nada, enquanto a sala era coberta pela penumbra da noite.

O som da campainha ecoou mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, e outra vez...

- Mas que droga! – Exaltado pela bebida, levantou tropeçando e tentando manter um equilíbrio suficiente para conseguir chegar até a porta e abrir para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado dela.

- Jensen? Você está bem?

Não deu ouvidos a voz que o chamava, e se jogou no sofá novamente querendo se render a sonolência e o cansaço. Nem passava pela sua cabeça, sobre o compromisso que tinha naquela noite.

- Me deixa ajudar você, Jensen.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! – Jensen gritou com a cabeça baixa, e tomando um generoso gole de uísque que descia queimando em sua garganta, aliviando momentaneamente sua angustia.

Ouve um momento de consciência, em que tudo ficou em silêncio. Até que sentiu alguém sentando em seu colo, e um perfume enjoativo o envolvendo.

- O que...

- Relaxa Jen, está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você. – Sussurrou uma voz carinhosa em seu ouvido e sentiu sua camisa ser retirada. Tentou buscar força o suficiente para voltar a devida realidade, mesmo que seus olhos o obrigassem a se entregar a sonolência, não conseguiu enxergar quase nada. A sala de estar estava em total penumbra, já que quando havia chegado em casa, não tinha ligado o interruptor.

- Eu te amo Jens... Você me ama? – A voz novamente ecoou pelo lugar, e não percebeu que as mãos da tal pessoa, subiam e desciam por seu peitoral, enquanto sentia leves mordidas em seu pescoço. Subitamente sentiu uma vontade de vomitar, mas não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos, e caminhar até o banheiro, seria um enorme sacrifício.

- Jared?

- Como eu te amo Jen... Você é tudo pra mim. Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre.

- Pra sempre...? - Balbuciou quase inconsciente. Por um momento pensou em ter escutado uma voz conhecida, familiar, o chamar, o som da porta se abrindo novamente. Mas antes que pudesse identificar algo além da terrível náusea em seu estômago, e o cheiro de perfume adocicado impregnado em si mesmo, qualquer outro tipo de barulho tinha sumido. Apenas escutava algo entre gemidos baixos e juras de amor.

Então por fim, deixou ser levado pela inconsciência. Onde viu um homem, com um sorriso triste acenar para ele, e seguir um caminho contrário até sumir de sua vista.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oi Leitores! Enfim, mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora. Estou estudando bastante e o meu tempo anda bastante cronometrado, mas claro que, sempre que eu tiver um tempo sobrando, eu volto a escrever. E tive bons resultados, já que consegui alcançar uma grande meta hoje, então... Obrigada pela paciência e consideração pela fic.<p>

As reviews que eu recebo, por mais que seja de um numero menor, eu sempre carrego um carinho imenso por cada uma. Leio, releio e tento dar o meu melhor ainda mais em cada capitulo. Mas, enfim chega de falatório, rsrs. Esse capitulo foi a explicação do dia do Jensen, sem o Jared depois do desentendimento no capitulo passado. Já que não foquei muito anteriormente, afinal de contas.

Beijos a minha linda beta e a vocês, leitores.


	26. Chapter 26

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Fechou a porta, trancando-a logo em seguida. E então, o silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez.

Virou-se devagar jogando as chaves do carro em qualquer lugar, para então perceber que estava um pouco molhado devido à chuva que caía cada vez mais forte. Ainda parado na entrada de sua casa, observou o sofá atentamente, enquanto sentia um calafrio intenso e seus dentes baterem de leve por causa do frio.

_Observava atencioso o noticiário que apostava na maioria das matérias sobre a festa natalina que se aproximava cada vez mais, e como toda a população da cidade estavam eufóricos, consumindo cada vez mais e providenciando todos os arranjes para que nada saísse errado no natal._

_-E pensar que eu estava dizendo para o travesseiro que eu o amava em vez de você, Padalecki. – Jensen disse, sobressaltando Jared que sentiu o seu sono se esvair apenas de escutar a voz rouca do namorado que o encarava curioso._

_Jared riu._

_- Hey amor, acordado a essa hora? – Jared perguntou batendo de leve no lugar ao seu lado, logo ocupado pelo loiro que não tardou em colocar sua cabeça em seu colo._

_- Abraçar um travesseiro não é tão atraente quanto você._

_- Hm... Quer dizer que não sou tão macio quanto um? – Divertido pelo leve bico de Jensen, o beijou sentindo suas mãos se embrenharem nos seus cabelos._

_- Sim, por isso que estou terminando com você._

_Jared se afastou subitamente olhando nos olhos verdes de Jensen que estava com a expressão mais séria que conseguiu. Mas não dava mais alguns segundos para que gargalhasse do medo que transparecia nos olhos do moreno._

_- Isso não tem graça Jensen. – Jared sentou-se mais afastado, mas precisamente na ponta do sofá enquanto Jensen se apoiou do melhor modo possível, antes que caísse de cara no chão. Arrependeu-se de ter feito a tal brincadeira de mau gosto ao ver o mais novo com o olhar perdido quase encolhido._

_- Jay... Me desculpe, eu prometo não brincar mais com isso ok? Eu fui um estúpido. – Se ajoelhou no chão apoiando os braços na coxa de Jared que o olhou seriamente, o que Jensen via poucas vezes._

_Jared era um garoto num corpo de homem. Ria, brincava, alegrava seus dias tempestuosos e não tinha um dia sequer, ao lado dele em que não dava um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso bobo, apaixonado. Mas previu que tocou em um dos seus pontos fracos. O relacionamento deles acabar... Isso nunca aconteceria, não por sua parte. Jensen sentiu um bolo no estômago em pensar viver sem Jared._

_Ele era o seu porto seguro._

_- Promete não fazer isso novamente tá? Eu... Eu não consigo imaginar..._

_- Eu também não. – Interrompeu-o e o puxou para sentar-se em seu colo, o abraçando pela cintura. Fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos, o beijando e sendo correspondido prontamente. Um beijo leve, mas cheio de sentimentos. – Para sempre... Se lembra?_

_Jared sentiu-se como uma garota ao sentir seus olhos marejarem, mas antes de tentar ou falar algo, seus lábios foram roubados novamente em um ritmo mais rápido, sentindo seu corpo esquentar, assim como o do namorado. E sentiu que seu coração deu uma batida mais ritmada ao escutar a frase que Jensen sempre dizia... Nas brigas, nas reconciliações, de manhã antes de se levantarem para ir ao trabalho, em um dia chuvoso. O tempo todo._

_- Eu te amo._

Encostou suas costas na porta, e acabou escorregando devagar até estar sentado no chão. Apoiou o queixo em seus joelhos dobrados, e então finalmente não conseguiu mais segurar. Não conseguiu mais ser forte. Não conseguiu mais barrar a avalanche de dor que o preenchia. E enfim, as lágrimas vieram. Lentamente, assim como sentia seu coração ser esmagado até perder o fôlego, abraçou suas pernas mais ainda.

E o som dos soluços sufocados surgiram sem freio.

What if there was no light

(**E se não houvesse nenhuma luz)**

Nothing wrong nothing right

(**Nada errado, nada certo.)**

What if there was no time

(**E se não houvesse tempo)**

And no reason or rhyne

( **E nenhuma razão ou rima)**

Falhou ao tentar ser o cara forte, o cara que manteria em suas mãos o seu amor por Jensen pulsar vivo, batendo mais rápido, sem limites. Mas agora só escutava o silêncio. E isso doía mais do que tudo o que havia provado até ali. Até o momento em que viu o que não esperava nos seus piores pesadelos.

What if you should decide

(**E se você decidir)**

That you don´t want me there by your side

(**Que você não me quer ao seu lado?)**

That you don´t want me there in your life?

**(Que você não me quer mais na sua vida?) **

Passou suas mãos pelos cabelos, encostando sua cabeça na porta, chorando até perder o ar. Não aguentava mais guardar a insegurança, a mágoa, a raiva o desapontamento... A dor vinha como um carro desgovernado. Sem direção. Assim como o carro de Jensen na estrada, quando tentou desviar do caminhão que contornava a curva escura e fria na noite em que viajavam.

_- Jared, eu... Tenho que devolver isso pra você._

_Jared estava deitado na cama, levemente nauseado pelo cheiro do hospital aguardando o tal dia em que poderia se recuperar e ir ver Jensen. Conteve sua ansiedade depois de saber pelo médico que Ackles estava em estado grave, e o que poderia fazer era apenas aguardar, mas sua mente viajava ao imaginar Jensen respirando com ajuda de aparelhos, lutando para sobreviver. Lutando para voltar._

_Misha estendeu um objeto na palma de sua mão. Uma caixinha preta._

_- Sinto muito "Brô"._

_Abriu e viu as alianças intactas, que até então estava procurando um momento certo para entregar para Jensen. Esperou dias, semanas... Para darem um novo passo, uma nova etapa. Fechou-a apertando em sua mão, sentindo seu mundo desabar ao encontrar o olhar desamparado de Misha para si e então entendeu de não devia ter esperado tanto tempo._

A promessa de ser para sempre, foi quebrada.

''_Eu fui tão burro, tão tolo.''_

Era tudo verdade. O que Danneel havia dito e então a cena que presenciou hoje se encaixaram como um quebra cabeça, e então as mãos dela subindo e descendo no corpo que até uma semana atrás havia beijado, selado como seu.

''_Como eu te amo Jen... Você é tudo pra mim. Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre?''_

Tampou os ouvidos, apertando os olhos não querendo ver e nem escutar os gemidos que tinha escutado. Os olhos fechados de Jensen repletos de... Prazer.

What if I got it wrong

**(E se eu entendi errado)**

And no poem or song

(**E nenhum poema ou canção)**

Could put right what I got wrong

**(Pudesse corrigir o que eu entendi errado)**

Or Make you feel I belong

**(Out e fazer sentir que eu pertenço a você?)**

What if you should decide

**(E se você decidir)**

That you don´t want me there by your side

**(Que você não me quer ao seu lado?)**

That you don´t want me there in your life

(**Que você não me quer na sua vida?)**

Enfurecido pela raiva, levantou-se e caminhou decidido até a cozinha, onde pegou uma garrafa de cerveja da geladeira. Bebeu todo o líquido logo sentindo seu corpo sendo aliviado pelo álcool e com as mãos trêmulas enxugou seu rosto, olhando para o nada. Não sabia o que fazer, mas a única coisa que queria era desaparecer. Num ato de fúria, jogou a garrafa que se espatifou contra a parede. Trovejava do lado de fora, assim como o corpo de Jared.

_Suas mãos em volta de sua cintura eram firmes e carinhosas. O beijo era intenso quase não dando espaço para buscar ar, assim os lábios se encontravam ansiosos, buscando por mais sabor, causando mais calor, mais arrepio entre os dois corpos unidos na cama no começo da madrugada._

_Pernas em volta da cintura do outro. Testas suadas coladas uma contra a outra, apertos e arranhões feitos com fervor, aproveitando cada segundo da sensação de ser retirado da realidade e tocando com a ponta dos dedos, a fantasia, o paraíso. O paraíso que apenas um era capaz de dar ao outro._

_Os olhares, o relógio da cabeceira contando o tempo, enquanto em seus corações sabiam que não havia pressa. Eles tinham todo tempo do mundo._

_- Jay... – Gemeu o seu nome, por incontáveis vezes, assim como sabia que o outro gemia o seu nome também, a cada nova onda de prazer que os possuía. Cada vez mais prazeroso, cada vez mais fundo, alcançando o êxtase e o preenchimento de que não faltava mais nada ali. Tudo o que precisavam já tinham consigo naquela cama, naquele lugar. Suados, felizes e satisfeitos._

_As mãos continuavam entrelaçadas, o rosto escondido no pescoço cheio de sardas e as respirações voltando ao ritmo certo. Os batimentos retumbando no mesmo compasso, e então estava tudo certo outra vez._

Encolheu-se na cama, ainda vestido e calçado, fazendo com que sobrasse um enorme espaço na cama fria. Com a última lágrima sentida, Jared se permitiu dormir onde teve um descanso dos olhos verdes e o sorriso perfeito de Jensen.

**J2**

- Jens, você tá atrasado...

Jared balbuciou, seus olhos entreabertos olhando para o outro lado da cama, mas por fim se lembrou do ocorrido e um nó em sua garganta se formou novamente. A chuva tinha parado e apenas uma leve brisa tinha permanecido. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, apertando o travesseiro mais contra o seu corpo. Afundou o rosto no mesmo, tentando voltar a dormir. Até que o moreno pensou em ter ouvido um barulho.

Uma batida. Duas batidas. Até se tornarem frequentes e fazerem a dor de cabeça de Jared martelar mais ainda. Andando devagar, fungou levemente se sentindo um trapo. Porém seus instintos se aguçaram e parou no meio da sala ao escutar uma voz conhecida do outro lado da porta.

A voz de Jensen.

- Jared? Jared você está aí?

Padalecki mordeu os lábios, evitando que qualquer som saísse de sua boca. Abaixou a cabeça e fez uma prece silenciosa para que o outro fosse embora. Encolheu os ombros ao ser deixado novamente com o silêncio, mas fechou os olhos angustiados.

- Por favor Jay, eu sei que você está aí... Jared!

Seu celular tocava, mas o som era abafado já que provavelmente tinha o largado na cama, debaixo dos travesseiros. Pode ouvir depois de longos minutos, passos se distanciando até que finalmente se encontrou só novamente. Andou até o quarto e pensou determinado, mesmo que seu coração sangrasse ao obedecer a sua mente que dizia ser melhor ir embora.

- Eu vou seguir o meu caminho.

_Sozinho._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oi Leitores! Bom, esse capítulo saiu um pouco mais cedo devido a um tempo que sobrou de folga pra mim, então decidi adiantar logo. Agradecendo pelas reviews dos meus leitores de sempre e os novos. Muito obrigada lindos, vocês são demais!<p>

Cada frase e cada palavra são guardadas com muito carinho, e vocês já devem saber disso. *momento super doce* rsrs. Enfim, agora eu posso dizer que a fic está na reta final. Acho que mais uns quatro ou cinco capítulos e então a história do Cozinheiro Chef e do Publicitário irá ter seu desfecho.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Beijos a beta e a vocês, leitores!


	27. Chapter 27

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

O movimento das águas era calmo.

Sentado no píer e encarando o mar a sua frente, bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja. Sua cabeça já estava dando voltas. Sentia como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma montanha russa. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa fria da noite tocá-lo, confortá-lo.

Devaneios, lembranças e frio.

Nunca tinha se sentindo tão sozinho. Não queria sentir o que sentia há mais de anos... Por que doía, por que o dilacerava olhar para o outro lado da cama e ver que estava sozinho. Que apenas o seu perfume impregnava no travesseiro. Ver que tinha perdido tudo, deixado escapar por entre seus dedos a sua única âncora de felicidade.

Entre vários pensamentos, acabou se deixando levar ao dia em que percebeu que estava tudo acabado.

**Dois Anos atrás...**

A primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça, foi vomitar urgentemente.

Rapidamente e com passos cambaleantes se dirigiu ao banheiro, levantou a tampa do vaso sanitário e colocou tudo pra fora. Depois de alguns minutos, deu a descarga e escovou os dentes. Olhou-se no espelho e não se reconheceu por um breve momento, estava péssimo.

Suspirou ao escutar o conhecido som da campainha e buscando forças de onde não sabia ter, abriu a porta e viu Misha com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Entra. – Se afastou deixando a porta aberta, sentando-se novamente no sofá pondo sua cabeça entre as mãos. Sua cabeça parecia que a qualquer momento entraria em erupção.

- Meu deus, você está péssimo! – Misha disse, se aproximando do outro recebendo apenas um muxoxo como resposta. – O que foi que houve com você?

- Dá pra você falar mais baixo? – Perguntou irritado.

- Não.

Jensen lhe direcionou um olhar cortante, o que fez Misha rir.

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Mas, então vamos ao começo. O que houve? – O moreno se preocupou ao ver um suspiro um tanto sofrido de Jensen, que engoliu em seco.

- Eu não sei, eu... Bebi ontem à noite e apaguei completamente.

- Como assim apagou? Você não ia visitar o Jared? Conversar com ele?

- E eu ia. Só que... Eu estava chateado, e resolvi beber um pouco. Mas, acabei passando da conta e não estava em condições de ir vê-lo. Por que você está aqui tão cedo?

Jensen que olhava para um canto qualquer, virou-se para o amigo que ficou calado, olhando para um ponto fixo em si mesmo.

- O que foi?

- O que é isso no seu pescoço? – Misha perguntou olhando de perto, e sua expressão se tornou incrédula ao reconhecer que era uma marca de batom no pescoço do loiro. – Você está com uma marca de batom Jensen! O que você fez ontem à noite?

Jensen ficou encarando o outro, e esperando ele tirar a expressão séria do rosto e rir da própria piada. Mas percebeu que não era brincadeira. Passou o dedo pelo local apontado e então arregalou os olhos ao constatar que era verdade.

- Que diabos...? – Jensen se levantou assustado, não ligando para a pontada forte na sua cabeça.

- Eu é que deveria dizer isso, Jensen! Você não se deu conta que está cheirando a perfume de mulher? – Misha disse exaltado, começando a ficar irritado e extremamente sem paciência com o melhor amigo. E isso, acontecia poucas vezes. Misha era a paciência em pessoa, quase não perdia a cabeça.

Jensen então pareceu cair em si. Sua mente se permitiu viajar até horas atrás. Uma pessoa veio visitá-lo e então, se viu sendo prensado no sofá e sentiu um cheiro nauseante, o mesmo perfume que estava nele agora. E então, por entre os flashs se lembrou de ter visto uma mecha vermelha.

Misha pareceu entender, e por fim concluiu.

- Foi a Danneel não foi? - A raiva se instalou no mais velho, ao ver Jensen fechar os olhos e sentar no sofá, com uma expressão perdida. – Mas que merda, Jensen!

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, só sei que em um momento eu estava bebendo sozinho e em outro ela estava em cima de mim e falando coisas sem sentido. Eu tentei afastar ela, mas eu bebi muito ontem, mal conseguia ver alguma coisa na minha frente. – Jensen respondeu, sentindo como se isso já não fosse o problema principal.

Viu Misha andar de um lado para o outro na sua frente, com uma expressão fechada sem olhar para ele.

- Você não acredita em mim não é? Não acredita de ser tudo uma armação?

- Sabe o que é pior? Eu acredito! Eu acredito que tenha sido isso, por que essa é a única resposta plausível pra esse absurdo! – Se fosse possível, Jensen quase podia ver uma veia saltando na testa do outro. – Mas que vadia!

- E eu acho que isso não é tudo...

Jensen respirou fundo ao buscar algo mais importante da noite passada e soltou um gemido de dor, buscando se acalmar.

- Eu pensei em ter ouvido alguém entrar aqui no meu apartamento, ontem. – Jensen esperou algum comentário do outro, mas apenas viu confusão nos olhos azuis de Misha. – Quando Danneel estava aqui, eu escutei a fechadura abrir e...

- Espera. – Misha se aproximou devagar de Ackles e então pareceu compreender. – A única pessoa que tem a chave daqui além de você, é o Jared. Puta que pariu Jensen!

Jensen se sentiu a pior pessoa da face da terra naquele momento. Queria sumir, desaparecer. Escutou calado tudo o que o amigo dizia, que exclamava sem sequer se importar com a expressão de dor dele. Por que ele merecia. Por que acabou indo para o caminho errado, e cometeu um deslize. Mesmo que não quisesse que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, acabou magoando a pessoa que o trouxe de volta.

O aperto em seu peito se intensificou mais ainda, e fechou os olhos tentando buscar uma solução para a situação em que se encontrava, mas apenas veio o desespero e por mais que tentasse tirar a cena de Jared indo embora, ela vinha a tona em sua mente o fazendo sentir medo.

Depois de um longo tempo, Misha já estava ofegante de tanto falar e sem ideias do que dizer, mas do que propriamente disse. Xingou, falou coisas sem sentindo mas pela sua consciência teve a certeza que machucou Jensen, por mais que estivesse certo em repreendê-lo.

Desde o começo, sempre pôs na cabeça que não iria se meter nos problemas que envolvia Jensen e Jared. Mas, sempre seria aquele amigo conselheiro e que oferecia uma boa conversa a hora que fosse, não importasse o momento. Jensen era um amigo, um irmão e Misha agia realmente como um irmão mais velho, que puxava a orelha do outro quando este pedia seus conselhos. Claro que Jensen fazia o mesmo quando a situação era ao inverso.

Mas, Jensen não foi esperto o bastante e não afastou aquele ''problema ruivo'' como chamava Danneel. E agora, infelizmente observava Jensen com a expressão mais desolada que viu em todos esses anos de amizade e não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Nem ele mesmo sabia se a relação do melhor amigo e de Jared teria solução.

Respirou fundo, ao ver que desta vez. tinha falhado em estar perto o suficiente de Jensen e tê-lo feito abrir os olhos para a verdade, encarado tudo como sempre fazia. O silêncio parecia pesado e pode ver que os ombros de Jensen pesavam uma tonelada. Sentou-se ao seu lado esperando algum movimento ou até mesmo contrariá-lo de tudo o que disse, mas não veio nada.

Por reflexo, viu uma lágrima cair na calça jeans de Jensen.

- Tome uma ducha, e depois vá até lá. Não entregue os pontos antes do tempo.

Viu Jensen então sumir no corredor, indo para o quarto e escutou o som da tranca da porta. Pensou seriamente na possibilidade de ainda estar dormindo, mas percebeu que estava acordado o suficiente para ver o seu amigo levar uma queda brusca.

**J2**

Jensen estacionou o carro em frente à casa de Jared e caminhou até a porta. Pode ver de relance o carro do outro na garagem o que o deixou com mais receio se o que fazia era uma boa ideia. Andou a passos largos e hesitou por um instante, antes de balançar a cabeça e bater na porta. Franziu o cenho, ao não receber resposta. Pegou seu celular no bolso da calça e ligou para o número do moreno, mas só caía na caixa postal.

- Jared? Jared você está aí?

Até que por fim, havia entendido. Jared não queria vê-lo. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia deixar tudo terminar desse jeito. Sentiu sua garganta apertar, e não percebeu que sua voz saiu trêmula.

- Por favor, Jay... Eu sei que você está aí... Jared!

Encostou sua testa na porta e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto, até que então se deu por vencido se afastando lentamente. Quando estava quase chegando em seu carro, Jensen olhou rapidamente para trás em uma perdida esperança que Jared estivesse escorado no batente da porta, com a sua camisa xadrez e seu sorriso contagiante. Mas, nada disso aconteceu.

Fechou a porta do carro, e então ouviu seu celular tocar. Não precisou adivinhar quem ligava.

- Alô.

- E Então? – A voz de Misha era receosa.

- Acabou. Estou indo pra casa. – Jensen respondeu, sua voz privada de emoção, ouviu o outro suspirar pesadamente.

- Tire o dia de folga, Jensen. Qualquer coisa me ligue ok?

- Até mais.

Relutante, ligou o carro e deu a partida.

**J2**

**Dias atuais...**

Olhou para a garrafa vazia e então, olhou novamente para o mar. Suas águas calmas refletiam a luz da lua, os barcos a uma longa distancia faziam parte da paisagem. Passou o fim de tarde, observando e deixando-se levar pela sensação de paz que o lugar dava.

Mesmo assim, seu coração pesava toneladas. Jared tinha desaparecido e não fazia ideia de onde ele poderia estar.

Tanto tempo havia passado, e não sabia como ele estava. Se estava bem, se estava feliz, triste. O esquecido por fim, com _outra pessoa._

Jensen não tinha esquecido. De nada, de nenhum detalhe.

Não tinha esquecido de como o peito de Jared subia e descia lentamente, sua respiração calma enquanto dormia aconchegado a ele. Como Jared apesar de ter seu restaurante, e ter muitos clientes e até mesmo ser contratado para grandes eventos na cidade, ficava ansioso por uma aprovação quando ele mesmo degustava os novos pratos italianos que este o fazia. Não esqueceu da primeira vez deles... Não esqueceu de quando juntos, contaram a família que estavam finalmente juntos. Não esqueceu de como Jared parecia extremamente nervoso quando derramou cappuccino em sua camisa, quando o viu em uma avenida no centro da cidade de Vancouver.

Não se esqueceu do primeiro _Eu te amo _que Jared disse a ele.

Todos os dias, as lembranças se passavam como um filme o fazendo ter um sorriso. Por mais triste que fosse. E as cenas das brigas, das chateações e desentendimentos o fazia refletir em como podia ter sido diferente nesses momentos.

Danneel sumiu há dois anos. Não o procurou mais, e nem sequer deu notícia. Não que se preocupasse com isso, afinal ela fez a sua vida se tornar um inferno. Se a visse pessoalmente, teria certeza de que não se controlaria o suficiente, e não teriam apenas uma conversa civilizada.

Meses depois, em uma revista viu em uma das primeiras páginas, a ruiva em um vestido de gala abraçada a um homem vestido formalmente. Um inglês famoso, ator muito reconhecido na Inglaterra.

Anunciando o noivado. Que ironia.

As coisas voltaram quase a ser como antes. Continuou fazendo o tratamento com o Dr. Beaver e tinha feito grandes melhoras. Apenas havia sido chamado atenção, em todas as consultas, pela quantidade de álcool que ele estava consumindo e a falta de caminhadas e exercícios. Jensen se sentia como um adolescente e apenas encolhia os ombros dando sua palavra de que iria se cuidar, mas logo voltava a sua antiga rotina.

Trabalhar, voltar para o seu apartamento, sair às vezes para casa de Misha e Mark, quando estes o convidavam para algum jantar com uns amigos destes.

Quando contou a sua família sobre ele e Jared, ficaram extremamente surpresos e desapontados. Donna tinha a expressão triste ao ver o filho indiferente em seus gestos, mas seus olhos verdes não a enganava. Jensen estava arrasado, acabado. E isso a entristecia, assim como o resto da família. Mackenzie, principalmente.

Não teve mais contato com a família de Jared, apesar de muitas vezes olhar em sua agenda e ligar para Sharon ou Megan. Mas, pelo contato ainda mantido pelas famílias Ackles e Padalecki, Jared estava bem.

Viu a primeira estrela despontar no céu, e decidiu voltar. Voltar para seu apartamento, para a sua rotina e para a sua atual vida.

_- Hey. – Um leve sussurro se fez presente._

_- Oi amor._

_- Eu te amo. – Respondeu, apreciando as sardas no rosto do namorado._

_- Eu sei._

_Viu os olhos azuis esverdeados o olharem com intensidade, seu queixo em seu peito. Estavam deitados no tapete felpudo na sala de estar da casa de Jared. Uma garrafa de vinho, e algumas cerejas e então pararam ali. Confortáveis, nos braços um do outro. Fez um carinho no pescoço do moreno que se aproximou e o beijou. Abraçou-o puxando para cima de si, colando o corpo nu do outro com o seu. Para então, recomeçarem tudo outra vez._

_- Eu também te amo._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olá Leitores!<p>

Mais uma vez agradecendo aos comentários lindos de vocês e espero que continuem acompanhando esta história. Obrigada pelo carinho e a paciência de esperarem pela atualização!

Beijos para vocês e para a beta!


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

**Dois Anos atrás...**

O sol aparecia aos poucos entre as nuvens fechadas.

Observou pela janela do quarto de um hotel barato em que havia passado a noite. Há uma semana vagava por aí sem rumo definido ou uma trajetória planejada.

Olhou para a cama de solteiro intocada e suspirou por ter tido mais uma noite mal dormida. E quando dormia, sua mente sempre era povoada por pesadelos. Tinha passado por várias cidades do Canadá, mas nunca pensou em voltar para Vancouver.

Mesmo que a saudade apertasse a cada batida forte do seu coração.

Tinha ligado para seus pais apenas para avisar de que estava tudo bem com ele, mas não dando nenhuma informação a mais do que o necessário. Megan não queria falar com ele, e entendia o por que. Sharon havia dito que ela tinha estado irredutível sobre falar com o irmão, desde que soube do término do namoro dos dois.

No mesmo dia em que Jensen batera na sua porta, tinha arrumado suas malas e decidido pegar a estrada para qualquer lugar o mais distante possível. Poderia ter saído do Canadá, mas por algum motivo ainda, não o fez. Ainda se sentia ligado ao lugar, pelo tempo que morou e conheceu a cidade.

Mas, por mais que tentasse enfiar em sua cabeça que era apenas o lugar pelo qual estava ligado, sabia que esse não era o motivo principal.

_- Eu quero saber exatamente como nós vamos tirar esse cheiro de ovo que está impregnado em mim e em você. – Jensen sentado no chão, sussurrou divertido e meio enjoado pelo cheiro desagradável de ovos pela cozinha, nele e no namorado._

_- Eu sugiro ficarmos de molho na banheira até ficarmos com os dedos enrugados. – Jared riu, fazendo uma careta ao fungar perto de Jensen que indignado deu um soco no ombro do maior._

_Segurou seu rosto, admirando seu sorriso aberto como sempre, e o beijou, esquecendo por alguns segundos, a algazarra que fizeram na cozinha._

_A caixa de leite jogada no balcão de mármore, casca de ovos pelo chão, farinha de trigo por todo o lugar, e principalmente em Jared e Jensen que naquele momento não estavam muito preocupados com esse pequeno detalhe._

_- Quem chegar por último, nu no banheiro, é a mulher do cozinheiro! – Jared exclamou se levantando e correndo sendo perseguido por Jensen que parou subitamente com uma expressão confusa no rosto._

_- Mas...? – Jensen ainda parado no meio do corredor, balançou a cabeça rindo ao escutar a gargalhada do namorado no outro cômodo._

Após pagar sua estadia no hotel, arrumou sua mala no banco de trás do carro, e dirigiu até uma cafeteria.

-_Você tem uma constelação no seu rosto. - O moreno disse, se referindo as sardas do loiro._

_- Eu tenho?_

_- Sim._

_- Tem até a ursa maior aí! – Jared riu abraçando o loiro que sorriu aspirando seu perfume._

- Senhor?

- Desculpe. – Jared disse sem jeito, ao ver que a garçonete esperava impacientemente o que iria pedir. - Apenas um café puro.

Depois de um rabisco em sua caderneta, a mesma andou até a mesa atrás de onde estava sentado. Virou-se para o jornal, concentrando sua atenção novamente para as principais manchetes quando então, escutou uma voz feminina conhecida.

Danneel.

A ruiva estava sentada de costas para ele, o que era um ponto de vantagem. Mas, exatamente para o que? Jogar a caneca de café fumegante em cima dela? Ou estrangulá-la lentamente até a sua angústia passar?

O que raios ela estava fazendo ali, numa cafeteria no meio de uma estrada qualquer?

Respirou fundo ao considerar por segundos, as ideias que suplicavam para ser postas em prática. Olhou minuciosamente para o lado, e a reconheceu logo de imediato. Mesmo Harris estando de óculos escuros e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo bem feito.

Seus devaneios foram retirados bruscamente, ao escutar o celular de Danneel tocar. Ajeitou o jornal de frente ao seu rosto, como se pudesse escondê-lo encarando qualquer notícia desinteressante, já que estava na parte de meteorologia.

- Oi! Está tudo bem comigo, e com você?

Jared rolou os olhos, entediado por alguns minutos até que distraído não percebeu que o rumo da conversa envolvia o nome de Jensen.

- Ele caiu direitinho! Quer dizer, ele apareceu justo no momento que eu queria. Eu estava em cima do Jensen, o beijando, gemendo no ouvido dele. Eu queria ter visto a reação daquele idiota! – Danneel soltou uma gargalhada baixa.

Jared cerrou os punhos, tentando buscar autocontrole, esperando até onde a conversa da ruiva com a outra pessoa iria.

- Bom, no começo eu quis mesmo ficar com o Jensen... Afinal, um corpo daquele não é de se jogar fora. E, além disso, ele tem grana, mesmo que não saia gastando por aí. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era dar um troco nele. Quem ele pensa que é pra dispensar Danneel Harris?

Jared escutava tudo atentamente, percebendo que as peças se encaixavam. Danneel havia armado tudo... Desde o começo. Ela não era amiga, e nem se quer tinha se reconciliado com Jensen. Ela fizera a sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, por apenas... Vingança?

- Sim, faz tempo que isso aconteceu. Mas, eu nunca esqueci como ele terminou comigo! Sem mais,nem menos, sem pensar na burrada em que ele estava fazendo. Azar o dele, por que agora o _amorzinho_ dele deve estar a milhas de distância e não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro! E isso me satisfaz bastante. – A ruiva respondeu com uma voz arrogante. – Agora, estou com Arthur e bem... Ele é bonito e rico. Valerá o sacrifício de escutar toda a baboseira que ele diz de vez em quando.

Depois de ser obrigado a escutar alguns assuntos sem importância, Jared decidiu que não deixaria a situação como está.

- Tenho que desligar Arthur está vindo. Até mais.

Jared ia se levantar, e então prestar contas com Danneel, quando um homem de porte atlético veio sorrindo na direção da ruiva, sentando ao seu lado. Ouviu o barulho de beijo estalado e contorceu seu rosto em desgosto. Em raiva, ódio da mulher que o fez ficar separado do amor da sua vida por semanas, e que agora estava ali, com um bom partido, sorrindo como se o tal inglês fosse o seu príncipe encantado.

- Temos que ir, vamos enfrentar uma pequena fila no aeroporto para embarcarmos a Inglaterra. – O sotaque do homem desconhecido se fez presente. – Meus pais vão adorar conhecê-la, Dan. Estão encantados e querem comemorar o nosso noivado!

- Eu também querido, estou muito ansiosa.

Antes que vomitasse todo o café que mal havia tocado, levantou-se sem muito alarde deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa, e saiu da cafeteria. Seu coração e sua mente com uma avalanche de sentimentos, e o que mais pulsava era o arrependimento. De não ter deixado espaço para Jensen se explicar e ter deixado o loiro ir embora.

Mas, apesar de saber toda a verdade, Jared sentia que não era a hora certa de voltar para Vancouver. De voltar para o seu lar, para Jensen. Queria se sentir totalmente livre dos rastros de desconfiança que havia permanecido nesses últimos dias pelo loiro, reaprender a amar Jensen, ter em sua mente apenas o que a vida dos dois o ensinou até a última vez em que olharam um para o outro e então sorriram. Sem rastros de tristeza, ou como se fossem estranhos.

Por mais que doesse e seu coração clamasse para voltar para o seu verdadeiro lugar, ao lado de Jensen, um lado seu o indicava por um caminho diferente. Um caminho onde ficaria um tempo sem ver o loiro, para que colasse os cacos quebrados e finalmente recomeçarem do zero.

Com os pensamentos a mil, mas os olhos vidrados na estrada a sua frente, uma voz bem lá no fundo o perturbava.

_Será que Jensen o esperaria?_

**J2**

**Dias atuais...**

O outono havia chegado, trazendo nas árvores de San Antonio uma nova cor. Colorindo as ruas, com suas folhas secas e alaranjadas, levadas pelo vento quente da estação.

Em algumas casas, os enfeites eram visíveis e decorados para a tal data especial. Naquele final de tarde, muita famílias texanas estavam em suas casas aproveitando, com seus parentes a vinda de um novo tempo, e de prosperidade.

Jared estava no porão da casa dos pais, admirando os posters de vários times de basquete ainda pregados na parede de tijolos. Havia várias bugigangas que seu pai tinha feito questão de guardar, assim como ferramentas e objetos que deixaram de usar faz um bom tempo. Como a bola de basquete envelhecida que o moreno segurava com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios finos. Lembrou-se da época de que não era um garoto tão esportivo, mas adorava jogar basquete.

Quicou a bola algumas vezes, e depois a pousou perto do baú envelhecido de sua mãe. Riu ao lembrar-se de quando ele e Megan, quando pequenos, desciam as escondidas pra lá e tentavam sempre abrir a tranca do objeto. Mas, Sharon de alguma forma o deixou intacto, sem que ninguém o mexesse.

Observou uma caixa de madeira, que até então não tinha prestado atenção. Sorriu ao ver que nela, estava um coelho de pelúcia de sua irmã. Ela o arrastava durante a noite até o seu quarto e o encarava pela brecha da porta como se pedisse permissão para entrar. Entendendo, apenas se afastava para um lado da cama, levantando o seu cobertor a chamando para dormirem juntos. Ele, Megan e o coelho de pelúcia.

- Jared, sua irmã chegou.

Virou-se ao escutar a voz de seu pai no batente da porta, acima da escada de madeira polida.

- Já estou indo pai. – Jared respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso de seu jeans escuro e não soube o que esperar ao ver Gerald se aproximar.

- Matando as saudades de quando criança? – O Sr. Padalecki perguntou com um sorriso ao olhar em volta do porão.

- Sim. Tem muitas coisas especiais aqui. Mesmo muitas estando empoeiradas. – Sorriu abertamente.

Gerald que também sorria, olhou para um ponto atrás de Jared e andou até uma caixa de papelão que ao lado tinha escrito ''Jogo de beisebol''.

- Tenho saudades desse tempo, guardo boas lembranças. – Disse um pouco pesaroso. Buscou um objeto de dentro da caixa parecendo emocionado. De costas pro filho não viu este parecer surpreso. Gerald não era muito de dizer facilmente algo sobre sentimentos ou dar conselhos. Ele deixava essa tarefa a Sharon.

- É, eu também guardo.

O viu então, virar-se em sua direção e colocar a mão calejada em seu ombro. E por fim, sorriu aliviado e divertido quando seu pai colocou um boné azul envelhecido pelo tempo guardado em sua cabeça. Os fios castanhos de seu cabelo foram levemente bagunçados.

- Apesar de você ter crescido, sempre será um garoto para mim e sua mãe. – Gerald falou admirando o moreno que ainda o encarava. – E eu e ela sabemos que tudo vai se ajeitar novamente, filho. Você o terá de volta.

Jared franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Do que está falando, pai?

- Eu passei anos te julgando por uma escolha que você tomou. Não quis abrir os meus olhos, e ver o quanto sofria devido ao meu preconceito. Não te aceitei de braços abertos e nem o compreendi.

- Pai...

- Eu já pedi desculpas a você. – Jared se emocionou ao ver que cada palavra proferida pelo o outro, eram sincera. – Você me mostrou que podia lutar pelo o que queria, mesmo não tendo o meu apoio. Mas agora, eu o apoio. E irei ficar orgulhoso se pegar o carro, e ir para Dallas nesse instante.

Jared engoliu em seco, e seus ombros pareceram tensos. – É tarde demais, Pai.

- Não... Nunca é tarde demais. Sua mãe me disse que Jensen foi passar o dia de ação de graças com a família este ano. Já está na hora de resolver o que está pendente, Jared. Todos nós estamos descontentes de ver o quanto vocês dois estão sofrendo com isso. – Gerald se aproximou mais, e apertou mais ainda o ombro do moreno – Não seja como eu fui. Perdendo tempo com coisas fúteis ou o orgulho. Vá atrás dele.

Segundo se passaram, e o olhar trocado por pai e filho era arrebatador. Jared nunca pensou em um dia escutar aquilo de seu pai, que anos atrás o olhou com desprezo e raiva quando tinha se assumido gay, e não mantendo contato com ele por um ano. Seu pai, que dera um sorriso sincero ao conhecer Jensen e ver a felicidade nos olhos de Jared.

Seu pai, que agora o aconselhava a não largar sua felicidade.

Limpou uma lágrima teimosa, e então tendo certeza de que sua voz estava controlada acenou positivamente.

- Eu vou. – Suspirou ao ser abraçado por Gerald e então o viu se distanciar, subindo os degraus chegando a porta.

- Você tem pouco tempo. É melhor se apressar.

Minutos depois, Sharon que conversava com Megan na sala de estar, olhou rapidamente para o borrão, mais parecido com o seu filho, passando por elas com passos rápidos.

- Jared! O que houve? – Observava Jared que pegara a chave do seu carro, e passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

- Eu estou indo para Dallas, mãe. – Respondeu decidido.

Gerald que estava na cozinha, deu um sorriso orgulhoso bebendo um gole de sua cerveja, e de olho no peru que estava no forno.

- Finalmente você está de volta! – Megan que até então estava calada, sorriu para o irmão abraçando-o logo em seguida.

- Desculpe ter te decepcionado, Megan. Vou tentar consertar as coisas agora. – Sua voz foi abafada pelo pescoço da mais nova.

- Espero que você volte, e com o meu cunhado. Estou torcendo para que dê tudo certo, Big Jay. – Apertou o nariz arrebitado de Jared o olhando com expectativa.

Jared deu um olhar demorado para a mãe que parecia meio triste por ver que seu filho, não jantaria com eles, mas se aproximou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Vá. E mande lembranças para Jensen e sua família.

**J2**

- Jensen, você pode atender a porta? Estou um pouco ocupada agora. – Donna disse, sem tirar os olhos da torta, que estava quase pronta.

Antes que respondesse, Mackenzie veio correndo nas escadas indo em direção a porta.

- Deixa comigo! - Gritou sorridente, e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda ao ver a pessoa a sua frente.

- Oh, meu Deus finalmente! – Deram um rápido abraço e então, com o coração aos pulos chamou o irmão. – Jens, pode vir aqui um instante?

- O que você está... – As palavras morreram na boca de Jensen, estancando no meio do cômodo, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Não escutava mais nada, a não ser o seu coração que parecia galopar dentro do peito.

Mackenzie sorridente deu espaço para o moreno entrar e o encará-lo, o que fez com intensidade. E pareceu estar em outro planeta ao escutar aquela voz novamente, depois de dois anos.

- Oi.

E o silêncio se fez presente na casa dos Ackles.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olá Leitores! Bem, capítulo 28 postado... Está chegando ao fim. *friozinho na barriga* rsrs.<p>

Finalmente depois de todo o rolo que os J´s enfrentaram, se encontraram outra vez. Agora só restar esperar pra ver se haverá um bom resultado desse encontro. Obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas que escreveram, e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

Beijos a vocês e para a beta!


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Não era fã de contos de fada. Mas aqueles dois precisavam ter o seu próprio final feliz.

Mackenzie sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com o coração na mão ao ver seu irmão estático, sem reação alguma enquanto encarava Jared que também não havia saído do lugar enquanto fitava o outro.

Não ia ficar esperando até que um dos dois se pronunciasse.

- Hey caras... – Sorriu descontraída. – Que tal conversarem a sós, hã? Prometo que não vou deixar ninguém atrapalhá-los.

Jensen, que até então tinha se esquecido completamente da presença da irmã, olhou rapidamente para ela e acenou positivamente.

- Acho melhor irmos para o meu antigo quarto, é mais confortável. – Disse voltando a olhar Jared que piscou saindo de seus pensamentos. Acenou confirmando e então acompanhando o loiro. O seguiu e piscou mais uma vez a Mackenzie que em troca, apenas deu um sorriso largo.

- Espero que role um casamento, e rápido. – Murmurou sozinha antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Jensen fechou a porta do cômodo e encostou-se a ela sem saber como agir, ou o que dizer. Imaginou tantas vezes, uma cena em que ele e Jared se encontrassem, onde conversariam e finalmente chegariam a um acordo, mas agora se sentia desconfortável pela atual situação.

Por um lado, lutava com as duvidas, por outro estava em uma confusão de sentimentos... Amor, saudade, mágoa... Observar Jared que nesse momento estava sentado no parapeito da janela do seu quarto e encarava o inicio da noite. era muito surreal.

Ele continuava lindo. Seus cabelos castanhos haviam crescido e estavam na altura do pescoço. Alguns fios de cabelo caíam em seus olhos, e ele os tirava quase o tempo todo o deixando com um ar mais jovial, apesar de sua expressão estar madura e pensativa. Parecia estar mais encorpado, mesmo estando um pouco magro. E como podia esquecer da cor exuberante dos seus olhos? Era inconfundível.

- Seu quarto parece mais com um sótão, apesar dele ficar no segundo andar da casa. Eu gostei, é diferente. – Jared comentou absorvendo a atenção do loiro.

- É... Eu gosto dele, era bem a minha cara. – Jensen sorriu e apreciou mais ainda a posição despojada do moreno, que ainda observava as luzes das outras casas. A luz do quarto estava apagada, o que deixava apenas uma penumbra no cômodo.

Aproximou-se de Jared que, como se entendesse, afastou-se um pouco para que o loiro sentasse a sua frente se encostando a parede. Suspirou audivelmente tentando se acalmar.

- Jared...

- Jensen. Eu... Preciso falar primeiro. – Começou, olhando para as suas mãos antes de retornar a falar. – Eu, não sei como começar, mas é melhor irmos ao... Começo. - O moreno sorriu e olhou rapidamente para Jensen, que apenas ficou quieto esperando.

- Depois que Megan e a Mackenzie foram embora de Vancouver, eu recebi uma visita um tanto quanto inesperada. Danneel foi até a minha casa naquela mesma noite.

Jensen surpreso tentou balbuciar algo, mas Jared foi mais rápido e o interrompeu.

- Depois, Jens. – Suspirou novamente e continuou. – Ela me falou muitas coisas naquela noite. Coisas na qual eu passei a madrugada toda pensando se eram mesmo verdade. Soube que vocês dois eram namorados no tempo da faculdade. Ela me disse que um dia vocês se encontraram e pensaram em reatar o namoro novamente .

Jensen escutava tudo calado, mas por dentro sentia uma enorme raiva revirando o seu peito.

- Mas, isso na verdade não me incomodou muito sabe? – Jared parecia nervoso e chateado. – Eu confiava em você, por que nós éramos assim Jensen. O que afortunava a nossa cabeça, contávamos um pro outro. Uma base sólida de confiança. Nós temos segredos, mas se isso afeta nós dois, isso era resolvido o quanto antes.

- Uma vez... Quando a gente brigou, um dia depois você chegou, me abraçou e então soltou ''Não importa sobre o que nós brigarmos, contanto que você confie em mim e eu em você. Se você ama, você confia. '' E eu acredito em cada palavra que você me disse.

- Jared, eu...

- Mas, então... – Jared evitava olhar para Jensen que se sentia o homem mais idiota do universo. – Por que você não confiou o suficiente em mim? Por que você não me contou sobre ela? Que talvez, sentia uma atração por ela? Se sentia vergonha de mim, por que não me disse antes de me apaixonar por você? Ou continuar te amando durantes todos esses anos?

Jensen sentiu seu coração ser esmagado, ao ver uma lágrima teimosa cair no rosto bonito de Jared que dessa vez o encarava, transmitindo tudo o que estava guardado há dois anos.

- Você não podia ter acreditado nela, Jay. – Rebuscou a calma novamente. Não iria deixar o seu amor pensar que não o amava, e que tudo era uma farsa. Aproveitou que Jared havia fechado os olhos respirando fundo, e se aproximou envolvendo o seu rosto entre as mãos – Eu nunca. Nunca, senti vergonha de você. Eu não sinto vergonha do que eu sou, e do que nós vivemos juntos. Eu fui muito mais feliz com você nos nossos quatro anos de namoro, do que com qualquer outra pessoa com quem eu fiquei na faculdade.

- Naquela época, eu era um tanto imaturo e só queria um pouco de diversão. Danneel mentiu pra você. E eu sei que... – Engoliu seco antes de continuar. – Você deve ter entrado no meu apartamento, e visto o que não devia. Mas, você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que foi armação da Danneel?

Jared o olhou, sentindo a intensidade dos olhos verdes do loiro e um alívio repentino se instalou em seu coração ao ver a sinceridade neles. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo quarto enquanto pensava no que dizer.

- Eu tenho que confessar que eu não sabia o que fazer quando vi vocês no sofá e... Bem, você sabe. - Jared deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Jared, eu não estava sóbrio. Eu ia te visitar aquela noite, mas eu estava chateado, as coisas estavam dando errado e eu queria esquecer tudo... Então resolvi beber, só que acabei indo além da conta. Ela chegou e depois disso não consigo me lembrar de mais nada. Apenas escutei o som da porta se fechando e percebi que só poderia ter sido você. Você é a única pessoa que tem a chave de lá.

- Você seria muito burro de me trair e querer que eu presenciasse a cena, a não ser que realmente quisesse que eu visse. – O mais novo deu um sorriso.

- Pra que eu iria trair quem eu amo? Você sabe e me conhece melhor que ninguém Jared. Eu não sou tão canalha ao ponto de te magoar. – Olhou rapidamente para a lua cheia brilhante no céu escuro. – Eu não lembrava da Danneel, ou que tivesse tido alguma coisa com ela no passado. E sinceramente, ela não faz o estilo das coisas que eu _realmente_ gosto, se é que você me entende.

Jared deu uma pequena risada. Um sorriso teimoso brotou nos seus lábios ao ver Jensen indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que se aproximasse. Tomando o lugar novamente, evitou um suspiro, se sentindo bobo por sentir suas pernas um tanto bambas.

- E hoje eu penso no erro que cometi de ter ficado com ela antes. Eu fui procurar conforto, felicidade, carinho... Mas eu não encontrei nada disso. Ela chegou a Vancouver e foi ao meu escritório dizendo coisas que eu não pude perceber o quanto eu fui burro. Misha abriu os meus olhos e disse que era uma cilada. Mas eu não fui esperto o suficiente. Acabei por deixá-la fazer tudo o queria, te afastar de mim e pelo visto os planos dela deram certo.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Jared buscou a mão de Jensen e as entrelaçou fazendo com que o loiro levantasse a cabeça com o olhar mais do que surpreso.

-Não... Ela pode ter nos distanciado, mas não conseguiu me afastar de você, Jens. – Jensen sentiu seu coração dar um salto e encarou Jared seriamente.

- Jared Tristan... - Jensen fechou os olhos, apertando de leve as mãos do outro entre as suas. - Eu nunca deixei de amar você. Antes do acidente, depois, mesmo estando sem memórias o suficiente pra lembrar de nós dois. E durante esses anos separado de você, eu sofri tanto... Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Jared percebeu que a voz do loiro estava mais baixa e trêmula.

Então não conseguiu mais se segurar... Ficando mais perto do loiro, colocou suas duas mãos em seu pescoço, e em seguida beijou levemente seus olhos fechados. Beijou as lágrimas que caíam devagar pelo rosto um pouco sardento de Jensen, e sentiu este suspirar e evitar um soluço.

Ainda de olhos fechados, como se não quisesse estragar o momento, ou uma das lembranças que estava habituado a ter, subiu sua mão direita até os cabelos de Jared que sentiu um arrepio gostoso passar por seu corpo ao sentir aquele toque tão conhecido. Quantas noites imaginou senti-lo novamente? Sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto?

Não aguentando mais esperar, encostou seus lábios ao dele e não pode evitar um suspiro ao se sentir tão completo apenas por um simples gesto. Aprofundando o beijo, puxou o loiro mais contra si, sentindo os braços de Jensen o abraçar enquanto sua língua se enroscava com a dele lentamente, como se quisesse gravar novamente um sabor tão único.

_- Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – Jensen brincou ao ver o namorado tão relaxado e como estava com a testa franzida, suspeitou que ele estivesse pensando em algo que o incomodava por hora. Mas não pode conter o riso ao escutar a risada divertida dele._

_- Estava pensando em como tudo parece estar tão... Encaixado, sabe? Nós dois, juntos. – Jared se permitiu relaxar mais ainda nos braços do loiro, dentro da banheira em sua casa._

_- Talvez tenha sido a minha voz que seduziu você, ou os meus dotes culinários. – Jensen riu junto ao outro. – Hey..._

_- Hm? – Virou-se para o loiro que aproveitou o momento distraído de Jared e pegou um pouco de espuma, passando em seu rosto, encarando as covinhas que se formaram._

_Ao ser beijado em seguida por Jared, apenas colou mais ainda seu corpo ao dele aproveitando aquele momento íntimo do lado de seu grandão._

- Acho que foi o melhor beijo que a gente já deu. – Jared sussurrou beijando o mais velho, sorrindo com o carinho em seus cabelos.

- Todo beijo que nós damos, é sempre melhor que o outro. – Jensen levantou um pouco o queixo, parecendo levemente arrogante o que fez o outro rir baixinho.

- Você acredita em mim, Jay? Acredita que eu te amo e que nunca te trocaria por outra pessoa? Que é apenas você que importa?

Jared não precisou de mais nada... E nem de provas de que o outro falava a verdade. Tinham muitas outras coisas para conversar, mas naquele momento, mergulhado nos orbes verdes de Jensen, sua boca tão próxima da dele e saber que ele também sentiu sua falta e não deixou de amá-lo, era a única coisa que importava.

Jensen beijou-o novamente sentindo a brisa quente da noite os embalar, até que ouviu o rangido da porta. Era Mackenzie.

- Desculpem garotos... Mas, a família Ackles faz questão de tê-los em nossa humilde ceia de Ação de graça. – A loira fez uma reverência e quase saltitou ao ver o irmão e Jared juntos novamente.

Por um momento pensou que teria que trancá-los no quarto só os soltando quando tudo estivesse bem outra vez.

- Estamos indo, Kenzie. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e então voltou-se a Jared quando a porta foi fechada. – E então... Quer passar o dia de Ação de graças com a família Ackles este ano?

Jared sorriu amorosamente sentindo sua vida recomeçar outra vez. – Eu adoraria.

Beijaram-se outra vez, antes de Jensen o puxar pela mão saindo de seu antigo quarto.

Uma folha de outono se despontou de uma árvore perto dali que voou junto com a brisa, até que caiu vagarosamente na janela da casa dos Ackles. Curiosamente ela tinha um formato engraçado, mais parecido com um ''_J.''_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Oi Leitores!<p>

Então... Espero que tenham gostado do penúltimo capitulo da história, afinal o que eu mais quero é a aprovação de vocês. Me sinto um pouco triste, por que apesar de toda a falta de tempo e tudo mais, eu me apeguei muito a essa fic e a vocês leitores que deixaram seus comentários e me deram um sorriso no rosto. Obrigada, vocês são incríveis.

Beijos pra vocês e a Beta.


	30. Chapter 30

**Beta: Claudia Ackles.**

Não era preciso palavras.

Bastava apenas um olhar entre Jared e Jensen. E então estavam de volta aos eixos.

Depois do jantar do dia de Ação de graças na casa dos Ackles, Jared e Jensen tiveram uma longa conversa. No fundo, cada um sentiu o quanto foi difícil pro outro a situação em que estavam antes. Verdades foram descobertas, mentiras foram reveladas. Um irreversível e perdido tempo ficou para trás, quando Jensen na varanda da casa dos pais entrelaçou fortemente sua mão com a de Jared, e o conforto de sentir o aperto de volta e o olhar dele com o seu... O tirou do pesadelo em que vivia até então e o trouxe para a realidade.

Donna não escondeu o sorriso alegre quando viu seu filho e Jared novamente juntos. Não sabia há quanto tempo não tinha visto um sorriso verdadeiro brotar no rosto de Jensen desde que houve o término do namoro destes. Roger apenas deu um sorriso singelo e também ficou aliviado de ver que os olhos verdes do filho, tão parecido com os seus, voltaram a brilhar.

E claro, Mackenzie deu um abraço sufocante nos dois demonstrando o quanto estava contente com a notícia.

Mas, apesar de se acertarem novamente, resolveram voltar a namorar a leves passos de um bebê. De um jeito calmo, recomeçando sem pressa, sem cobranças. Confiando e cada vez mais dispostos a traçarem o próprio caminho juntos.

Quando Jared voltou a sua casa em Vancouver, ele voltou sozinho. Jensen resolveu passar mais uma semana na casa dos pais, mesmo estando relutante em acompanhá-lo de volta pra casa. E apesar de estar pensando no loiro a cada minuto, resolveu que iria colocar um dos seus planos em prática. Um desejo que havia ficado para trás... Mas ainda havia um, que precisava de Jensen presente. Por que, precisava de sua resposta.

No dia seguinte, colocou o pé na estrada e viajou até uma cidade próxima de Vancouver. Chegando ao lugar, ela ainda estava a venda. Do mesmo jeito em que ele e Jensen viram quando passearam pela cidade há anos trás. Lembrou-se do olhar do namorado e previu que ele imaginava a mesma coisa que ele mesmo pensava. Ela era espaçosa, e aconchegante. E tinha uma grande varanda na parte de trás... Devidamente apropriada para uma criança correr a vontade e brincar o quanto quisesse. Também desejou aquilo e agora estava ali. Queria o namorado com ele naquele momento, mas decidiu deixar essa surpresa para quando o loiro chegasse de viagem no fim de semana.

Passados os dias, Jensen chegou e antes de passar em seu apartamento decidiu ver aquele moreno charmoso, envolvente e totalmente seu. E a satisfação e felicidade ficou estampada em seus olhos ao este abrir a porta e o oferecer o seu melhor sorriso e então como de costume um abraço esmagador e quente. Beijaram-se como a primeira vez, com direito a friozinho na barriga e tudo mais. Às vezes os dois se sentiam um tanto bobos de se sentirem daquele jeito perto um do outro, mas descobriram que ser um bobo apaixonado era bom quando se era correspondido. Mesmo quando tinha um rastro de travessura e malícia no olhar dos namorados.

Quando Jensen noticiou que havia se resolvido com Jared a Misha, o melhor amigo quase deu cambalhotas na sala do seu escritório. O moreno de olhos azuis não podia estar mais realizado ao ver Jensen bem novamente. Realmente bem.

Jensen tinha o convidado para um jantar no restaurante do namorado, mas Collins recusou, pois o motivo era que Mark estava viajando a trabalho, um enorme evento de modelos acontecia em Los Angeles e o fotógrafo foi contratado a comparecer. E acabou zombando, retrucando sobre os olhares melosos entre Jensen e Jared, dizendo que não iria ficar entre os dois em momento tão romântico. Como resposta Jensen atirou uma pilha de relatórios para analisar pelo resto do dia.

Em um dia qualquer, enquanto aproveitava cada segundo ao sentir suas costas serem massageadas pelas mãos grandes de Jared debaixo do chuveiro, os beijos e os chupões em seus ombros e a respiração descompassada do moreno em seu ouvido, teve a proposta inusitada de largar o trabalho por um dia. Virou-se de frente a Jared que o encarava com um pequeno sorriso um tanto misterioso. Por uma fração de segundos passou pela sua cabeça, retrucar, mas Jared fez questão de persuadi-lo colando seu corpo molhado e ensaboado ao seu, o prensando na parede do banheiro e minutos depois o deixando sem ar, seu corpo mole, e sem perceber a marca de sua mão ficar no box, por causa do vapor da água quente.

Riu ao pensar o que podia ganhar ao tentar contrariar os pedidos do namorado.

E a surpresa maior ao chegar a um lugar que não pensava em rever tão cedo, pelo menos. Jared desceu do carro e entrelaçou seus dedos nos seus e o levou até a casa que um dia pensou em comprá-la e tentar começar uma vida nova com Jared. Ficou desconfiado quando a porta do imóvel estava aberta e então deixou de lado por um momento sua curiosidade e decidiu por fim, apreciar todos os cômodos da casa, mesmo em saber o porquê de estar ali, já que o namorado não o responderia.

Sentiu os braços deste o abraçarem por trás, parados em pé no meio da varanda onde olhavam encantados para o belo jardim e algumas árvores ao redor. E então, sentiu um solavanco em seu peito ao escutar bem baixinho em seu ouvido que aquela casa era deles dois. Pronta para ser recebida pelos donos. Olhou nos olhos de Jared e sentiu sua vista embaçar ao ver que não existia um rastro de brincadeira.

Jared sentiu que fez a coisa certa, ao sentir uma lágrima quente em seu pescoço ao abraçar o outro, e não pode fazer mais nada do que beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

**Cinco meses depois...**

Jared olhava para as vitrines como uma criança quando via os brinquedos mais maravilhosos ou as luzes lindas da cidade de Ontário. Jensen estava ao seu lado, com algumas sacolas de compras na mão, assim como o outro. Via minuciosamente o namorado olhar hipnotizado para as máquinas estilosas de fazer café, cappuccino e qualquer outra bebida.

- O que você acha de uma dessas lá no restaurante? – Perguntou Jared com os olhos ainda vidrados na máquina a sua frente.

- Eu acho perfeito. Mas do jeito que você olha pra ela, tenho a impressão de vai passar mais tempo olhando pra ela do que pra mim.

Jared virou-se e riu ao ver um beicinho nos lábios carnudos de Jensen. Aproveitou que havia poucas pessoas pelo vilarejo e entrelaçou seu dedo indicador ao do outro que sorriu satisfeito. Começaram a andar de volta para o chalé de Mark, que ficava a pouca distância dali.

Depois de um longo tempo, promovendo projetos de publicidade na sua pequena empresa, Jensen finalmente conseguiu tirar duas semanas de folga, e claro, tecnicamente ''pediu'' a Jared para que ficasse uns dias fora do restaurante, contratando outra pessoa de confiança para organizar e ordenar o restaurante italiano, que vinha ganhando novos fregueses e muito bem satisfeitos.

Pensando nisso, Mark que ia viajar com Misha, resolveu convidar ele e Jared a irem para o seu chalé no interior da cidade de Ontário. Todos ficaram eufóricos principalmente Misha que queria conhecer a tal cidade acompanhado pelos amigos e o namorado. E por escolha propriamente de Jared e Jensen, resolveram ir de avião. Quando chegassem, poderiam alugar um carro.

O chalé ficava a poucos quilômetros da grande cidade. Era posicionada em um vilarejo quase escondido, fazendo parte de uma paisagem incrível e as colinas cobertas por neve. O clima convidava a ficar aconchegado a pessoa amada. E era isso o que Jensen desejava naquele instante ao olhar para as belas colinas atrás do vilarejo. Olhou para Jared que também apreciava tudo, quieto ao seu lado. Suas mãos que estavam cobertas pelas luvas foram de encontro ao seu quadril, se postando atrás do moreno dando um leve beijo estalado em seu pescoço.

Padalecki riu ao sentir um calafrio gostoso passar por seu corpo, e puxou o outro para um beijo intenso, que logo foi quebrado ao receberem uma bola de neve em suas cabeças. Separaram-se e viram Misha com um sorriso sapeca no rosto seguindo do lado de Mark que sussurrou algo no ouvido do namorado que sorriu um tanto... Endiabrado. Misha riu levando as malas e entrando no chalé.

Logo em seguida, abraçados, seguiram o mesmo caminho.

Depois das compras, Jensen tirou seu casaco, ficando apenas com o seu suéter verde enquanto Jared guardava os suprimentos na cozinha.

- Hey amor, vou ver se tem alguma ligação no meu celular. Quer alguma coisa? – Perguntou subindo os degraus da escada de madeira.

- Não, apenas volte logo. – A voz abafada do outro se fez presente.

Com os passos rápidos pelo corredor, chegou em frente a porta do penúltimo quarto onde ficaria com Jared, quando escutou uns gemidos um tanto altos do quarto em frente ao deles. Balançou a cabeça, pedindo aos céus por um pingo de juízo na cabeça de Misha e procurou seu celular. Até que de repente, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios. Ligou para o número do melhor amigo. Por um momento pensou em desistir, mas enfim escutou a voz ofegante de Misha do outro lado da linha.

- _Alo!_

- Oi Misha, eu tô ligando por que eu e Jared estamos na cidade e queríamos saber se você e Mark precisam de alguma coisa? – Jensen tentou abafar uma gargalhada ao escutar os gemidos baixos do outro e um som ao fundo, mais parecido com um estalo. – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- _O-Olha Jensen, eu tô um pouco ocupado a-agora. Ah meu deus, Mark!_– Misha gritou para logo em seguida gemer alto.

- Hm, tem certeza? Eu posso aproveitar já que estou por aqui mesmo e... – A voz de Jensen era a mais sacana possível.

- _Por favor, cara, eu tenho que desligar e.. Oh droga Mark, mais!_

Jensen deu uma risada e então estranhou não ouvir mais nada do outro lado da linha. Até que...

- _Seu cretino, você me paga Jensen_! – A voz falha e trêmula de Misha fez com que o outro gargalhasse e desligasse o telefone.

Jared estava concentrado separando os ingredientes e fazendo o jantar, quando Jensen entrou na pequena cozinha com traços de risos em sua face.

- O que houve? – Perguntou curioso limpando as mãos em um guardanapo qualquer, para logo puxar Jensen para um beijo que correspondeu com vontade.

- Nada... Por quê? – Jensen tentou desviar do assunto olhando pra baixo, como se tivesse quebrado um vaso caro de sua mãe quando pequeno.

- Por que está obvio que fez alguma coisa. – Jared cruzou os braços, e então Jensen sussurrou no seu ouvido fazendo com que o moreno risse baixinho.

- Você é um garoto muito mau, Sr. Ackles.

- Ah, eu sou é? – Jensen colou seu peito as costas do outro, se arrepiando com a proximidade. – Acho que mereço um castigo.

- E vai ser devidamente castigado. Mas depois que eu cozinhar um macarrão com queijo a napolitana.

- Ok, você quer que eu te ajude?

Jared tentou evitar pensar em Jensen cozinhando, e logo depois a cozinha estar completamente incendiada. Engoliu em seco.

- Não amor, não precisa. Pode nos servir um pouco de vinho, o que acha? - Jared que cortava os tomates, não viu Jensen dar de ombros e fazer o que foi pedido.

O jantar foi romântico com direito a luz de velas, e um delicioso prato italiano e o melhor... Jared totalmente a sua mercê. Não admitia, mas _adorava_ quando o namorado o mimava um pouco além da conta.

Estavam na sala de estar, abraçados e aquecidos pela lareira. Jared se sentia meio embriagado pelo vinho, mas estava consciente. Olhou para o loiro enroscado em si, que parecia não querer sair de seu abraço tão cedo, o que era maravilhoso. Ele ficava tão lindo, com os olhos fechados quase dormindo, sua respiração lenta e seus lábios entreabertos... As sardas visíveis pelo fogo da lareira o fazia ficar mais sensual e deslumbrante. Tão simples e tão belo ao mesmo tempo.

- Hey Jen... – Chamou devagar, não querendo atrapalhar o momento.

-Hm...

- Quer dar uma volta pela cidade ainda, ou quer ir dormir? – Jared disse propositalmente sabendo que a última coisa que tinham feito desde que chegaram ali, era dormir.

Jensen abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, encarando os olhos hipnotizantes de Jared. Passou sua mão por debaixo da camisa de algodão preta deste, e sentiu a pele morena arrepiada debaixo de seu toque.

- Jens...

Jensen deu um sorriso feliz ao escutar o primeiro aviso do moreno. Levantou-se e o puxou pela mão subindo as escadas, andando quase na ponta dos pés como duas crianças fazendo uma travessura no meio da noite e finalmente chegaram ao quarto.

Pela janela de vidro do quarto, dava para ver as colinas e em como elas pareciam mais altas e estonteantes. O vento frio passava entre as cortinas longas que iam até o chão, transmitindo uma leve penumbra. Mal conseguiam enxergar um ao outro, mas realmente naquele momento precisavam sentir, e saborear cada segundo amando um ao outro.

Cada beijo, era melhor que o outro. A cada toque, Jensen sentia sua pele queimar e se arrepiar por que em todas as vezes que sentia a firmeza das mãos de Jared nele o fazia suspirar e pedir por mais.

Sentiu ser empurrado cuidadosamente na cama, e se recostou a cabeceira, ansioso. Seus sapatos foram retirados, e logo teve o corpo de Jared sob o seu, o arrebatando em um beijo, mordiscando, chupando, brincando com a sua língua enquanto suas pernas enroscavam com as dele.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando abriu os olhos e viu o desejo nos olhos azuis esverdeados do moreno, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, ao ser mordido no pescoço e seu suéter ser retirado. Tirou a camisa de Jared, passando sua mão por seu peitoral ofegante admirando mais uma vez cada pedacinho do corpo em cima de si, e engoliu seco ao pensar que era todo seu.

Puxou Jared para mais um beijo, levando suas mãos para a calça jeans que ele usava e a tirou juntamente com a sua que agora estavam emboladas no chão.

Jared parou de beijá-lo e começou a morder seu queixo, indo para o pescoço. Ouviu os gemidos baixos de Jensen e roçou mais ainda sua ereção com a do namorado que estava totalmente visível pela boxer branca.

Mordiscou seus mamilos, chupando-os para logo depois lamber com vontade fazendo Jensen gemer alto apertando suas costas, e arranhando com as unhas curtas. Voltou a beijar os lábios um pouco inchados e vermelhos do loiro, e gemeu dentro do beijo ao sentir um puxão em seu cabelo e Jensen enfiar sua mão dentro de sua cueca. Movimentos ora lentos, ora rápidos o levando a um prazer intenso, mesmo sabendo que isso era apenas o começo.

As costas de Jared começavam a suar um pouco, brilhando apesar da pouca luz que entrava pela fresta das cortinas. As pernas torneadas de Jensen estavam em volta do quadril do moreno que friccionava suas ereções e se perdiam em gemidos fazendo se sentirem mais excitados, mais febris, mas apaixonados, loucos por mais.

Jared tirou a sua boxer preta, juntamente com a do loiro. Colou seu corpo ao dele que ofegou ao senti-lo completamente. Esticou seu braço até a gaveta da cômoda e pegou o lubrificante e a camisinha. Preparou Jensen lentamente, vendo com prazer este jogar a cabeça pra trás, afundando nos travesseiros, meio sentado com as costas apoiada na cabeceira da cama.

Vendo que Jensen estava no seu limite, assim como ele próprio estava afundou-se dentro do namorado que perdeu o ar por alguns segundos, fechando os olhos sentindo um pouco de dor. Sentiu o aperto em suas costas ficar mais intenso, e com alívio e prazer, Jensen começou a se mover, para então começarem a se movimentar juntos, em perfeita sincronia, perdendo o fôlego. Seus batimentos juntos aos de Jensen que gemia sensualmente em seu ouvido o levando ao pequeno paraíso deles.

Desceu sua mão até a ereção do outro e movimentou na mesma velocidade em que seus quadris se encontravam, Jensen se contorceu mais ainda abafando um grito, mordendo seus lábios até se entregar aos espasmos e por fim senti-lo gozar em sua mão. Gemeu o nome de Jensen gozando dentro dele, em seguida.

- Você acabou comigo... – Jensen disse ofegante tentando recobrar o ar, sentindo suas pernas formigarem. Jared estava em situação igual ao seu lado.

- Segundo round? Dessa vez, eu quero sentir você bem fundo dentro de mim, Jens... – A voz de Jared era maliciosa e manhosa ao mesmo tempo. Jensen soltou uma risada, e como um felino virou Jared que agarrou a cabeceira alta da cama, ficando de joelhos na cama de costas para ele em pedido mudo para recomeçarem tudo outra vez. Só que agora... Jensen castigaria o garoto mau a sua frente. Colou seu peito as costas de Jared que gemeu ao sentir o membro do outro encostar a sua bunda. As mãos do loiro foram parar em sua cintura a apertando-a e ofegou ao sentir a voz baixa e rouca do namorado.

- Tem que ser castigado por suas travessuras, Jay... E eu prometo que você vai gostar.

- Faz amor comigo, Jen...

E Jensen obedeceu.

Apesar de toda a luxúria e o desejo, cada movimento, cada toque, cada beijo, e principalmente cada olhar que despiam um ao outro, o amor dos dois gritando em cada gesto, cada vez mais forte, pulsando energizando seus corpos colados na cama e recuperando o ar. E estavam mais completos, mais felizes e entregues, sem medo do que pudesse acontecer no amanhã. Por que o que Jensen via nos olhos de Jared o fazia ter certeza de que estavam no lugar onde deveriam estar. E quando Jared olhava nos olhos verdes que enxergavam a fundo dentro dele mesmo, sentia que a história deles era pra sempre.

Jensen acariciou os cabelos de Jared que estavam espalhados por seu peito, e a mão de Jared em seu quadril enquanto repousava sua cabeça relaxadamente em seu peito. Até que este pareceu se lembrar de algo e viu curiosamente o moreno se levantar e ir em direção a mala deles.

Apoiou o cotovelo na cama, e puxou o lençol cobrindo-se esperando o outro que ainda estava de costas, parecendo pensar, enfrentando alguma batalha dentro dele mesmo. Suspirou ao apreciar a bela visão que tinha ao ver Jared nu... Não teria outro alguém que o faria sentir uma sensação gostosa dentro do peito e se excitar sem mesmo o namorado fazer algo para isto.

Jared andou a passos vacilantes até a cama e então puxou Jensen contra seu corpo, com um braço enquanto com a outra mão segurava a pequena caixinha preta.

Ackles, que até então encarava o objeto sem acreditar no possível pensamento que passou por sua mente, observou o rosto do namorado. Estava neutro, ainda olhando para a caixinha preta e então de repente ele a abriu, mostrando as duas alianças que reluziram levemente. Jared ofereceu um olhar a Jensen que fez seu coração gelar a ponto de tentar recobrar pensamentos coerentes, mas por fim deixou-se mergulhar naquele momento tão único.

- Quer casar comigo Jensen? – Uma pergunta tão simples e feita cuidadosamente pelo moreno que esperou tanto por aquilo, finalmente abalou-o completamente. Segurou as lágrimas e com um sorriso verdadeiro, acenou positivamente o abraçando forte.

- Sim... Eu te amo, Jared. – Jensen disse segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente, tentando demonstrar tudo o que sentia. E os braços de Jared o enlaçaram antes de se voltar as alianças e colocá-las em seus respectivos dedos.

-Você parece uma mulherzinha chorando desse jeito, Jens. - Jared zombou e recebeu um beliscão em seu braço e começou a rir junto com o namorado. Apesar da brincadeira, se sentia muito emocionado também. Se entregou novamente ao novo beijo apaixonado e envolvente que recebia do seu amor...

E se amaram novamente, até se permitirem entregar ao sono.

E no começo do dia, Jensen percebeu o quão sortudo foi ao encontrar aquele cozinheiro desajeitado, tímido e sorridente em uma avenida no centro de Vancouver. E Jared percebeu que o seu amor por aquele belo publicitário era infinito. Superaram as barreiras pela frente, enfrentaram seus próprios monstros e o preconceito.

Mas, ali estavam. Juntos... A vida deles não poderia ser como um conto de fadas, mas viveriam em pequeno paraíso imperfeito que criaram em todos os anos que ficaram juntos.

E então... Não precisariam mais de nada.

** Fim.**

* * *

><p>Oi Leitores!<p>

Então... Chegou o momento da despedida. Apesar de eu não gostar, rs. Mas quero que saibam que ao longo de toda a trajetória da fic, os comentários de vocês fizeram completa diferença e me motivaram a continuar e chegar até aqui.

''Pela Segunda vez'' Talvez seja a última fanfic que eu escreva. O tempo vai estar mais apertado pro causa da faculdade, então eu não estaria realmente focada em escrever. Mas, quem sabe uma oneshot ou uma shortfic eu encare futuramente. Adoraria receber novamente as reviews de vocês, afinal são muito importantes. Sendo uma frase pequena, ou uma review gigantesca. (o que eu gosto mais rsrs).

Este é o ultimo capitulo da história, mas ainda postarei um epílogo. Antes do natal, provavelmente.

Agradecendo mais uma vez, pelo carinho e a paciência de acompanharem esta fic. Vocês são incríveis, mas acho que já devem saber disso.

Um Beijo enorme para vocês e a minha maravilhosa beta.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epílogo.**_

_Fazia um belo começo de tarde_, Jensen admirou.

Enquanto colocava a carne para assar na churrasqueira, passou a observar o marido e Emily. Filha adotiva deles. Mas, era um mero detalhe. Aquela garotinha de cabelos castanhos aloirados e olhos doces era como se fosse de seu próprio sangue. Dele e de Jared.

Não foi fácil ter aquela pequenina ao lado deles, mas com paciência e o apoio de todos, eles persistiram e toda noite, antes de irem para o quarto, vigiavam com amor a pequena luz que chegara em suas vidas. Mas, Emily não encantou apenas os Pais Super Protetores.

Não, não.

O ''_Tio Mish'' _Como a própria Emily o chamava, às vezes era mais coruja do que ele e Jared juntos. A mimava com presentes e passeios. Mark é claro, apaixonado por crianças não perde a oportunidade de fazer lindas fotografias da pequena. E o resultado sempre era gratificante, Jared conseguia ficar com um sorriso enorme e bobo nos lábios enquanto sabia que ele próprio não estava diferente.

-Papai, me ajude! – Emily dizia alegre correndo na grama, com o seu vestido azul claro e flores brancas que era perseguida por Jared que ria atrás dela, sem folego. Logo ao seu lado, Sadie o ajudava na missão de alcançar aquela criança escorregadia.

Jared que estava correndo descalço fingiu tropeçar e _caiu_ na grama, segurando seu joelho fazendo uma retorcida expressão de dor.

E Jensen apenas observava calmamente a cena, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Emily com toda a sua inocência, chegou com passos tímidos perto do pai. Tirou a franja dos seus olhos, para logo em seguida voltar a cair em seus olhos pequenos. Olhou para Sadie que resfolegava deitada, debaixo da sombra de uma arvore do jardim. A garotinha colocou as mãos no quadril e suspirou preocupada. Seu papai estava demorando muito para acordar e sabia que ele tinha machucado seu joelho. Mas, não foi sua intenção... Não queria ver seu papai gigante machucado. Com cuidado, cutucou com pequeninos dedos de uma criança de cinco anos e suspirou aliviada ao ver os olhos azuis esverdeados abrirem levemente.

Jared que segurava uma risada, sentou-se bruscamente abraçando sua filha nos braços,rindo ao escutar o gritinho surpreso de Emily e começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

-Por favor, papai! – Emily gargalhava sem folego, e algumas lágrimas chegavam aos olhos, enquanto se contorcia deitada na grama, fazendo com que Jared e o marido rissem divertidos.

-Jared já chega, os dois para o banho, agora! – Jensen gritou voltando a atenção para o churrasco que preparava.

Pai e filha estavam deitados lado a lado na grama, e ao mesmo tempo fizeram uma leve careta em desagrado. Aproveitavam por um tempo, a brisa que aquele dia os proporcionava e Jared suspirou cansado e feliz. Ao se levantar, soltou um gemido de dor ao sentir uma pontada no pé._ ''Está ficando velho precocemente Padalecki_ ''podia escutar a voz risonha de Jensen em sua mente. Segurou a mãozinha de Emily e foram em direção a casa, mas sem antes irem dar um beijo em Jensen.

-Jay, logo Misha e Mark estarão aqui. Megan e a Kenzie estão a caminho também, então você e essa garotinha aqui – Jensen deu uma olhada demorada para Emily que sorria abertamente. – Já para o banheiro. E não quero demora!

-Mas, e os patinhos? – A voz doce de Emily se fez presente, e os olhos pidões encaravam Jensen. A filha se referia ao banho na banheira juntamente com os patinhos amarelos que brincava no banho. Mas sabia que se deixasse, ia levar uma hora para conseguir tirá-la de toda a espuma e ao lado de seus amigos inseparáveis _patinhos de borracha._

-É, Jens... Os Patinhos! – Jared fez uma voz melosa batendo o pé e Jensen riu. Balançando a cabeça e suspirou derrotado. Poderia combater a um par de olhos, mas dois... Era muito difícil.

-Meia hora e acabou mocinha. – Jensen sorriu ao ver a garotinha pular eufórica, e correr em direção a porta da cozinha que levava para dentro da casa.

-Você é tão...

-Eu sei, sou fantástico. – Jensen ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente fazendo Jared rir. Sentiu os braços deste em volta de sua cintura e relaxou instantaneamente. Por reflexo, viu a aliança no dedo do marido e sentiu uma gostosa sensação no peito. Seis anos... Casado com aquela criança em corpo de homem. Não tinha um dia em que não amasse Jared. Seu amigo, namorado, marido e companheiro. Era tão feliz que até sentia às vezes, um receio de que tudo o que viveu até ali foi um sonho... Ou um mundo fora da realidade. E por mais que os beijos calorosos que trocava com Jared o tirassem do chão e sua sanidade fosse esgotada, era real ao ver o amor intenso nos olhos do moreno.

E as brigas? Bem... Nada como uma reconciliação demorada e selvagem entre quatro paredes.

-Volte para o mundo real Jen, saia do mundo da lua... – Jared falou sedutor, roubando novamente a atenção de Jensen para si. E sempre conseguia. O loiro piscou demoradamente e virou-se ainda dentro do abraço e o beijou apaixonadamente.

-Jared, a Emily... – Perdeu-se dentro dos olhos de Jared.

Jared encostou seu testa na de Jensen, e nem percebiam que a carne começa a queimar... Quando iam se entregar novamente aos lábios um do outro, puderam ouvir.

-Ah, qual é pombinhos! Desgrudem um pouco! – Misha gritou de mãos dadas a Mark que sorria divertido ao seu lado. Ao encurtarem a distancia, o moreno de olhos azuis deu uma piscada marota para Jared e deu um abraço em Jensen.

Mark cumprimentou Jared e sorriu amigavelmente para Ackles.

-E então, pelo visto acho que esse churrasco não sai hoje não é?- Misha perguntou rindo ao olhar uma fumaça que era detida por Jensen, mas, tarde demais. A carne havia queimado.

Jensen deu um olhar de desculpas a Jared e então deixou o seu marido tomar as rédeas da cozinha. Ele era o melhor, afinal de contas.

-Venham, vamos buscar mais cerveja e carne pra assar. – Jensen disse animado sendo seguido prontamente por Mark e o amigo. Mas, antes que Collins desse um passo, aproximou-se de Jared e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Pelo menos, ele não queimou a casa ainda. – Jared gargalhou e viu Misha sumir dentro da casa.

Depois de algum tempo Emily devidamente arrumada e seus cabelos compridos em uma trança, tomava um suco de laranja enquanto escutava uma história divertida de seu tio Mark. Ele contava histórias de terror, como ninguém! Em sua mente de criança imaginava as cenas e em alguns momentos soltava uma expressão de medo e surpresa. Mas, as histórias sempre tinham um final feliz, então ficava contente juntamente ao tio.

Na sala de estar, Misha observava o álbum que Jensen havia o entregado e sorria ao ver como o tempo passou e ele mal percebeu. Tudo era tão surreal... De uma maneira maravilhosa. Lembrou-se de quando eles tinham se tornado amigos. Sócios na empresa de publicidade que hoje, Jensen era dono. A chegada de Jared na vida do melhor amigo, Mark o conquistando aos poucos com sua simpatia e carisma. O acidente. Danneel, suas vidas voltando aos eixos...

Jensen, que estava ao seu lado também apreciava aquele momento. Era como alguma cena de anos atrás. Ele e Misha e os pensamentos a mil... As lembranças vinham e iam, como um filme. A amizade que se fortalecia e permanecia intacta depois de tanto tempo.

-Ontem, eu estava lembrando dos tempos da faculdade... Passou tão rápido. – Jensen disse olhando para uma foto em que estava ele e Misha com duas cervejas na mão sorrindo para a câmera.

-Sim... Mas, se eu tivesse que passar por todos aqueles obstáculos pra ser feliz como sou hoje, eu faria tudo outra vez. E você Jensen? Você é feliz hoje? – Misha olhou carinhosamente para o melhor amigo e o observou. Ackles olhou para uma foto na outra página e sorriu amorosamente. Ele e Jared, Emily, Megan, Mackenzie, Misha e Mark faziam uma careta para a câmera.

-Eu sou. Definitivamente, eu sou feliz. – Jensen levantou os olhos e sorriu com o amigo que compreendeu. Viu que este mirava um ponto fixo atrás de si e olhou para trás. Jared estava abraçado a Megan e a Mackenzie que sorriam.

-Venham garotas! Vou mostrar minha habilidade culinária para vocês. – Misha passou os braços entorno dos ombros de Kenzie e Megan e saíram rindo.

Jensen que até então estava distraído, levantou os olhos e encontrou Jared o observando. O observando daquele mesmo jeito em que há seis anos trás tinha o pedido em casamento.

Estendeu sua mão para o moreno e este entrelaçou seus dedos ao dele. Suas alianças brilhavam discretamente enquanto iam se juntar com todos no jardim da casa deles.

_Era para sempre, _Jensen pensou.

_Ele tinha a total certeza._

* * *

><p><em><em>Então... Finalmente o Epílogo, leitores. Espero que tenham gostado e agradeço por estarem comigo por todo esse tempo.

Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas maravilhosas reviews. De coração.

E até a próxima... Veremos o que o futuro irá trazer, rs.

Beijos para vocês e a beta!

_**Larissacosta52**_


End file.
